Snowbound
by Rhiannamator
Summary: One week, one cabin, eight men. What could possibly go wrong? Language, M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, a smattering of angst, card games**

**Summary: One week, one cabin, five bedrooms, eight men. What could possibly go wrong? **

People still swarmed the slopes, leaving the ski lodge quiet and cozy. There were a few people scattered here and there, but for the most part the group had the place to themselves. Jay and Chris cuddled on the leather sofa in front of the fireplace, just enjoying each other's company. Matt and John stood in the middle of the room with their arms wrapped around each other, Johnny's head on Matt's shoulder as they swayed to the soft music that played behind the bar. Jeff, Adam, Shannon and Shane sat around the poker table, playing cards. Each of them had a pile of swizzle sticks in front of them and a larger pile sat in the center of the table. The first person to run out of sticks had to sleep on the couch in the cabin they'd rented for the long weekend. Jeff's pile was the largest, so large that he'd taken one of the swizzle sticks and stuck it in his mouth to chew on. Shannon, who only had two sticks left, was pouting.

"It's not fair," he whined. "You guys know I suck at poker. Why couldn't we have played something else?"

"Because we know you suck at poker," Shane replied, sticking his tongue out at Shannon. His pile didn't compare to Jeff's, but he wasn't in a position to worry.

"I'm the one who shouldn't have to play," Adam bitched. He only had four sticks left. "You guys dragged me out here to cheer me up, and now I have to fight for a bed? Talk about unfair."

"You think you deserve a bed just because Randy dumped you?" Shane asked. Jeff threw his chewed-up swizzle at Shane, smacking him in the face.

"Give him a break, Shane. It's only been a week," Jeff said, taking another stick from his pile and putting it in his mouth. "Tell you what, Adds. If you lose, you can have a bed, as long as you do a dare."

"Then who gets the couch?" Shannon asked.

"Shane. Because he's a dick."

"Hey!" Shane cried, looking wounded.

Adam shook his head. "Forget it. Last time you assholes dared me to do something I drank that heinous clamato Bud Light shit until I puked. I'd rather take the couch."

"Oh shit, that was the worst smelling vomit ever," Shane said, laughing.

"Ha-fucking-ha," Adam sneered. "I swear I ralphed out my nose, it was the foulest hangover I ever had."

"Matt had to give the cleaning crew gas-masks," Jeff said, he and Shannon joining the laughter.

"Are you gonna fucking bet?" Adam asked him.

Jeff finally quit snickering. "Okay, okay. Shane, I see your three and raise you two." He tossed five sticks into the center pile.

"Fold," Adam said, slapping his cards down and putting his chin on his forearms. "Dealt shitty hands in love _and_ cards."

Shannon patted Adam's hair, making Adam twitch and glare at him. "Poor Adds. Well, I think Jeff is bluffing. All in."

"Call," Shane said, adding his own two sticks to the pile. "Show 'em, Enigma."

"Full fucking house. Eat it, bitch," Jeff said, spreading his cards, and Shannon swore loudly. "I got the most sticks, I get first pick. The room with the attached bath is mine!"

"Second pick, I call the basement bedroom!" Shane said.

"I get the bedroom with the great view?" Adam asked. "Why would you want the basement, you weirdo?"

"Because the other bedroom is next to Matt and Johnny's. Now I don't have to hear them fuck. Hah!"

"You are a cruel, cruel man, Helms."

"I'll trade you!" Shannon piped up. The other three stared at him. "What? Johnny makes amazing sex sounds."

"I can't win, can I?" Adam pouted. Jeff squeezed his shoulder.

"Nope. At least there's no clamato."

"Hey, we've got time for a couple more runs," Shane said, getting up and going for his coat.

"Hellz yeah," Shannon replied, jumping to his feet. They bundled up and left. Jeff stayed, gathering up the cards while Adam took a long pull from his beer.

"That little snow bunny at the bar has been eying you the whole game," Adam said, picking up sticks.

"I know," Jeff replied, not looking up from the cards as he shuffled them together.

"You gonna go grab him?" Adam glanced at the guy out of the corner of his eye. He looked a little like a blond version of Cody with spiky hair, electric blue pants and a long scarf draped around his neck. His mouth wasn't as wide as Cody's, though. And he was shorter, more slender. Not bad, though. Kid was practically drooling and trying desperately to catch Jeff's eye. Adam looked back at Jeff, who was shaking his head. "No? I thought twink hunting was kinda your thing."

"It was. But it's getting boring, man. Carbon copies, y'know? They all think they're special little sex kittens. They wouldn't know kinky if it clamped 'em on the nipples." He shifted the stick to the side of his mouth and took a swig of his own beer while Adam snorted. "Buncha loose-assed sluts wearing the same damn snakeskin print thongs, always smelling like vanilla and leaving glitter on the sheets. They even sound the same."

"Yeah, I've roomed next to you at hotels. 'Oooh, Jeffy! You're so bad, teehee!'" Adam lisped in his best falsetto – which wasn't very good - and flipped his hair with a limp-wristed flourish. "'Take me, you big, naughty man!'"

"I figured that woulda been drowned out by Randy rambling nonstop about your ass." Jeff realized what he'd said a fraction of a second too late. Adam's face and shoulders drooped. "Shit, Adds, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't sweat it. Apparently my ass just can't compare to Beefcake Bubblebutt's." Adam rolled his eyes and finished his beer. He was trying to play it off, but Jeff could see the pain in his eyes.

"Now that's bullshit," Jeff said. "I've seen that ass a hundred times, been all over it in countless matches, and I can say with complete authority that it is perfect. And I'm an expert on perfect ass. Cena's got nothin on your booty and Orton's an idiot." He put his arm around Adam's shoulders in a side hug.

"Thanks, Jeff," Adam said, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. He appreciated Jeff trying to make him feel better, but it still hurt.

"Wanna hit the slopes again before the sun sets?"

Adam looked over at the others. Jay and Chris were trading soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings, while Matt and John had abandoned any pretense at dancing and were blatantly making out. Adam was sure they were about to run for the cabin. Maybe they would get it out of their system and he wouldn't have to listen to it tonight. But probably not. He sighed. If they'd taken this trip a week ago it might have been him and Randy nauseating the rest of the patrons of the lodge. Well, maybe not. They'd been having trouble for a couple months before Randy'd had enough and called it quits. He saw Jay and Chris deepen their kisses and he turned back to Jeff. "Yeah. I need to get outta here and clear my head."

They went to pick up their coats and boots from the coat check, passing the boy at the bar on their way, and Adam saw Jeff throw the kid a wink.

"You are such a dirty tease," Adam smirked.

"I know," Jeff sighed. "But they're just so much fun to fuck with!" He shook his head in faux remorse as he pulled his boots on. Adam couldn't help but laugh.

o~o~o

After a hard day of snowboarding and a nice dinner at the lodge restaurant (Matt and John joined them late) they all retired to the cabin. Shane, Shannon and John were tossing bits of popcorn at each other, trying to catch it in their mouths, while Matt, Jay, Chris and Jeff played a game of spades. Adam was sprawled in an armchair near the fire, pretending to read a book, but instead watching the snowflakes drift outside the window. A cup of hot cocoa cooled on the little table beside him, untouched.

"He just looks so damn sad," Jeff said quietly, gazing at him. Jay shrugged.

"Actually, he's taking it pretty well, for him. I mean, look at him, he's out of bed and everything. You remember what it was like last time he got dumped." They all nodded as Matt put down his card. Last time Adam had been an inconsolable wreck for weeks, only keeping it together for shows. He had a tendency to think anyone he was in a serious relationship with was "the one." Usually he was the person to realize his mistake and break it off, but when someone else decided it was time to part ways he was invariably devastated.

"He's either growing up or he wasn't as into Randy as we thought," Matt said, then snorted. "Neither really seem likely."

"They did seem to be fighting a lot the past month or two," Jeff pointed out.

"I'm not deaf, assholes." Everyone looked over at Adam, who was still staring out the window, facing mostly away. "It was a stupid mistake. Meant nothing. We coulda worked through it, but fucking Cena had to swoop in. Ever since we started having trouble he's been hovering around Randy. Cock vulture."

"What was a stupid mistake?" Shannon asked. Neither Adam nor Randy talked about what had caused the rift between them, so naturally everyone was intensely curious. Adam turned a scowling, red-eyed glare on the group.

"I didn't cheat on him, if that's what you were thinking."

Shannon raised his hands as if surrendering and shook his head. Matt was staring at his cards while John and Shane just looked uncomfortable. Chris was biting his lip, looking like he was going to burst as Jay glared at him. Jeff simply gazed at him, head slightly cocked, listening calmly. Adam turned back to the window, swallowing hard. "Doesn't matter now, anyway. Can we not talk about this?" he asked, voice breaking a little. He cleared his throat and picked up his cocoa mug. "Do we have something we can put in this? Irish crème? Vodka? Everclear?"

Jay got up from the table and went to sit on the arm of Adam's chair. "I don't think so, buddy. You getting drunk would be fun for about 15 minutes, then you'll turn into the Depressed Viking." Jay hated Depressed Viking Adam. Depressed Viking Adam tried to pick fights and cried a lot until he passed out. Adam sighed.

"You're probably right. I should just go to bed and stop being a downer for you guys."

Jay put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, shaking him a little. "Aw, c'mon, Addy. Play with us, keep your mind off of it. You won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Spades is a four person game. And don't call me Addy."

"Right. Sorry, Addy. So, we'll play something else."

"How about a drinking game?" Shannon asked brightly. Jay rolled his eyes.

"We're trying to avoid liquor, remember?"

"Awww, it'll be fun!" Shannon pouted. He was thinking if they got Adam drunk, he might spill his little secret.

"No," Matt said. "Maybe tomorrow night. How about Scrabble?"

Shannon and Jeff both groaned. "Not that," Shannon said. "Adam and Chrissy always win at Scrabble."

"Are there any games you're good at?" Jay asked him.

"Yeah, just ask your mom."

"Gimmick infringement!" Shane cried, pointing at Shannon. "I've got the market cornered on mom jokes around here, not you!"

"Oh, shut your hole," Shannon said.

"Nah, i've got a better idea," Shane said. "Let's go check out the hot tub." Shannon, Johnny and Jeff thought that was a great idea, and left the others to their Scrabble.

After a few turns, Matt was wishing for a dictionary. "Fucktard is not a real word, Adds."

"Sure it is," Adam said. "It's pronounced _Cena_."

Matt was going to argue with him until they heard a scream from out back that sounded like John.

"Better go check on Johnny," Chris said drily. "Shane might be raping him." Matt sighed and heaved himself off his chair and went out back. He'd just opened a beer and Adam leaned over and snagged it.

"Bogart," Jay snickered as Adam drank. "Thought you weren't drinking tonight."

"Three beers do not a Viking make. I'm barely buzzed," Adam said. He pointed the neck of the bottle at Jay. "I saw your little boyfriend aching to say something when I was talking about me and Randy. You told him what I did?"

Jay shrugged. "I tell him everything. You know that. He didn't say anything."

"Yet. He's a loudmouth."

"Hey. Sitting right here," Chris said. Adam pointed his beer at Chris instead.

"If you tell anyone you won't be able to sit for weeks. I'll beat your ass."

"Ooh, kinky," Chris grinned. Adam gave him the finger while Jay gave him a look that clearly said he was about to sleep with Shannon on the couch. "Fine." Chris pouted and looked at his tiles, waiting for Matt to return. He hoped Matt was going to root in favor of fucktard being a word. It would give him the "T" he needed for tapeworm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Was kinda sparse on the A/Ns last chapter. It was late and I was in a hurry. I agonized over the title for a couple hours, then just sorta gave up. Title suckage, i am the master. So, our cast of characters, in case it wasn't clear: Edge, Jeff & Matt Hardy, John Morrison, Christian, Chris Jericho, Shannon Moore, & Shane Helms. I know all the Johns and Chris's can get confusing. **

**takers dark lover, Ha, no worries. Adam's confession won't take nearly as long or be a fraction as devastating as the one in TML. He's just embarrassed. Terrahfry, Jeff totally pwns all, and we know it. I think Shane is a weirdo, too. I mean, who wouldn't want to listen to Matt and JoMo fuck? And yes, this is going towards Jedam, we're all shocked, lol. :P The others will get lots of attention from me, too, tho. I'm having a lot of fun playing with all the different characters and having them interact. I'm glad you're enjoying it! And you're pretty amazing yourself, sister. ;) NeroAnne, Haha, welcome to my world, where Jeff is a prowler. ;) I'm not sure what words you speak of, but i'm glad you like. I'm trying to make them sound natural, just a bunch of guys hanging out together. Thank you for the high praise! I admire your work and I appreciate you reading and giving it a chance!**

**Title: Winter Vacation  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, masturbation, off-key singing**

**Disclaimer (since I forgot last chap): I don't own any wrestlers, and these events never happened, as far as I know. I make no money. My only payment is making other slashers happy. :)**

Matt stepped onto the enclosed porch that housed the hot tub. The room was colder than it should have been, thanks to the wind cutting through the open porch door. Matt shivered and shut and latched the door, noting how his brother and friends were laughing at his very disgruntled-looking boyfriend. He stood over the hot tub, crossing his arms and glaring at the occupants.

"All right, what happened?"

"They picked me up and threw me out in the snow, Matty!" Johnny whined, hunching down in the tub. "I almost got hypothermia!" They'd all stripped to their skivvies to get in the tub, so Matt understood why Johnny was pissed, even though he was being a little dramatic. He turned his gaze on his friends, practically burning holes through them with his onyx eyes.

"Oh, stop being a queen, JoMo," Shannon said. "We let you back in, didn't we?"

"Matty, he was making fun of our accents," Jeff pouted. "We don't even have accents. I may have a hint of a sexy drawl, but I don't have an accent!"

Shane and Johnny both stared at Jeff like he was crazy. "How did I get mixed up with a bunch of insane Southerners?" John mused aloud. Matt's eyes softened and he smiled at him, forgetting about his idiot friends.

"You fell in love with the king of 'em, baby. C'mere." Matt pulled John out of the tub and admired the way his wet underwear clung to his groin. His eyes followed the streams of water that dripped down John's hard body, the goosebumps that rose on his skin and tightened his nipples. Once he finished surveying his body, he looked up at his beloved's face. Damp strands of hair clung to his cheeks, framing soft brown eyes that held a glint of fire. Physically John was perfect, but that fire was what had really attracted Matt. Because of that fire he'd courted Johnny for a year before the pretty brunette had relented, and now Johnny was all his. Matt hooked John under the knees and swept him up, John throwing his arms around Matt's neck and giggling.

"I'm getting your clothes all wet," he said, kissing the corner of Matt's mouth.

"That's okay. I won't be wearing them long, anyway." He kissed his Johnny and left the other three to sit and stare at each other.

"Well, there goes our fun," Shane said.

"Here comes more!" Jay cried as he, Chris and Adam came through the door.

"We figured the game was over when Matty rushed up the stairs with a drippy JoMo in his arms," Adam explained. "What did you guys do to him, anyway?"

Shannon shrugged. "Nothing permanent."

"Aw, fuck! A Canadian invasion!" Shane exclaimed. "This is a Southern tub and we won't stand for it!"

Chris looked at Jay. "That sounded like a challenge to me. Did that sound like a challenge to you, Jay?"

"It did. What do you say, Adam?"

Adam grinned. "I say... get 'em!" As one the three rushed the tub, plunging in without discarding socks, comfy pants or tees that seemed to be the uniform of the evening. The water churned with bodies as the six men wrestled, dunked and tossed each other around the tub. Soon each Canadian stood with a writhing, cursing Southerner in a headlock as they sang _Oh! Canada_.

When they got to the point where they couldn't remember the rest of the words, Chris said, "You realize once we let them go we're fucked, right?"

"We could always drown them," Adam said, bending to sink Jeff's head under the water, then pulled him back up. Jeff sputtered and struggled, but Adam held fast.

Jay sighed, adjusting his hold on Shane. "Nah, if we drowned them we'd have to deal with Matt."

"Dunk and dash?" Chris asked. The other two blondes nodded their heads, then shoved their prisoners under the water. All three scrambled out of the tub, but Adam slipped. By the time he righted himself Jeff had snagged his ankle. The other two descended on Adam and they grabbed at his legs, pulling him back into the tub. Jay and Chris had stopped at the door and looked back at Adam, who was reaching for them and calling for help. They sighed and went back to clutch his arms, starting a tug of war with Adam's body. Adam kicked at his assailants, feeling his flannel pants start to slide down his hips. He wiggled more as his compatriots pulled and suddenly he launched upwards, Jay and Chris almost falling over as Adam was suddenly freed.

Adam got to his feet and looked back. Jeff, Shane and Shannon were still holding Adam's pants. They looked at the pants, then at Adam, who was standing in only a soaked white tee and socks. Catcalls and cheers erupted all around him as he covered his package with his hands. "Hey, it's cold in here!" he protested. When the laughs and whistles didn't cease he turned and wiggled his butt at them all. "Kiss it, bitches!" he cried, smacking his own cheek and stalking back into the cabin.

o~o~o

Jeff sat on his bed with his headphones on, sketchpad in hand. The rest of the gang had gone to bed as well, deciding to pack it in early so they could play in the snow all day tomorrow. Jeff was just winding down a little before settling under the covers, but trying to draw was just agitating him more. He wasn't happy with the image on the page and couldn't figure out how to fix it. He was about to give up when he felt a touch on his shoulder, making him jump and tear off the headphones.

"Shit, Adds! You scared the piss outta me, man."

Adam stood beside the bed, smirking. "Sorry. I brought you a peace offering." He picked up a mug from the nightstand and handed it to him. Jeff took it with a suspicious look and smelled the contents. Chamomile tea. Adam picked up his own mug and raised it in salute.

"Thanks," Jeff said, taking a sip. It was perfect, just what he needed. He closed his eyes for a second, savoring the taste, before looking up at Adam again. "Was that all?"

Adam shifted a bit. "Well, I can't sleep. Everyone else is either fucking or snoring. I was wondering if... maybe you wanted some company? Maybe watch some TV or something?"

Jeff scooted over and patted the bed, smiling at Adam as he hopped onto the covers beside him. "So, you just walk into my room, no announcement or anything?"

"I tried knocking. I saw the light under the door, so I peeked in. You couldn't hear me call your name, so I let myself in."

"Yeah? What if I was jacking off or something?"

Adam seemed to consider it as he sipped his tea. "I probably would have kept my trap shut and watched."

Jeff almost did a spit take and stared at the blonde. "Fucking sicko," he laughed. Adam shrugged, grinning.

"I'm not gonna turn down an opportunity to watch a pretty man stroke himself. _That_ would be sick."

"Ooh, you think I'm pretty?" Jeff asked, batting his eyes at Adam, who snorted.

"Please. You know you are."

"Yeah, I am," Jeff replied with a smirk. He couldn't deny the thought of Adam watching him masturbate was a pleasant one. He was tempted to consider it further, but he was already feeling stirrings that his sleeping pants wouldn't hide. Adam saved him from his wandering mind by picking up the sketchpad.

"This is... different from your usual stuff," he said after examining it. "It seems to be, I dunno, missing something."

Jeff took it back and sneered at the page before tossing the book off the bed. "Yeah, I'm forcing inspiration and it's not working. I've been feeling restless lately. Antsy. Like I need to shake something up, y'know?"

"Like what?"

"That's just it, I dunno," Jeff sighed. "Maybe I should take off, tour with the band or something."

"Shouldn't you put out a new album before going on tour?" Adam asked.

"That would require inspiration, too," Jeff said, rolling his eyes and sipping his tea. He looked over at Adam, noting his pensive expression as he stared at his own mug, the dark smudges under his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping much lately, have you?"

"Does it show?" Adam sighed and circled the rim of the mug with his finger. "I'd take sleeping pills, but I get bad side effects. I'm just tired of my brain racing. Thinking of everything I could have done different. Wondering what I do now, how the fuck I'm supposed to feel. Why he didn't want to try harder. What the fuck Cena has that I – ugh. I'm sorry, I don't mean to lay all this shit on you." He ran a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"Hey. Maybe you need to. Purge your brain, man, maybe it'll help you sleep."

"I'm bored thinking about it, bored talking about it. I'm sure it's boring the shit out of everyone else. Let's just watch TV."

Jeff assented and grabbed the remote from the nightstand. They watched the late show, talking about the celebrity guests and projects they were plugging, making fun of commercials and generally relaxing into one another's company. Soon the hour rolled around for infomercials to take over the airwaves.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked, giggling at the screen.

"They're breast-shapers," Adam replied, grinning. "Watch. They're like pasties that chicks stick on their tits to make them look perky. It's fascinating technology. What?" he asked as Jeff burst into laughter. "I watch a lot of infomercials lately."

"Your definition of fascinating technology is what's fascinating," Jeff said. Before and after pictures of saggy and perky breasts flashed on the screen and Jeff got an idea. He grabbed his phone and started dialing the number on the bottom of the screen.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I'm so buying some for Matt and Shane," Jeff said. Adam stared for a second before falling into a giggling fit.

"Wait... wait..." Adam gasped, "Buy a set for Chris, too!" Jeff tried to shush him as he spoke to the operator, choking down laughter of his own. By the time he hung up they were both rolling around on the bed, stomachs hurting.

They flipped around the channels, stopping for a while on a flamboyant psychic that addressed his audience as "Sweet Spirits," then changing to an ad for a personal blender. The guy touting it had a thick Australian accent that they tried and failed to imitate the rest of the night. They ended up buying a Bedazzler for John's abs, and Jay and Shannon got trials for a male enhancement supplement.

Before the sun came up they both were collapsed on the bed, exhausted from laughter and grinning. "I needed that," Adam told Jeff. "Thanks for staying up with me."

"Hey, I had fun. You know I'm a night owl. I'll stay up with you whenever. And hey, if you need to talk, man..."

"I know." Adam smiled and yawned. "I think I can sleep now." He leaned over and grabbed Jeff's head, pressing a kiss to his temple with a loud smack. "Goodnight, Sweet Spirit."

Jeff groaned, chuckling weakly. "Please, don't get me started again! My ribs hurt." He smiled after Adam as he rolled off the bed and headed out the door, shutting it behind him. Damn, but Jeff loved to watch him walk away. He thought back to Adam's exit from the hot tub, the way the white shirt had become transparent and plastered to his contours. That sweet little wiggle making his bare bottom flex, the sound his hand made slapping against his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed, reaching between his legs and letting his cock come to life under his hand.

Not for the first time he wondered what it would be like to take Adam. He pushed his pants down his hips, rubbing his dick and thinking about Adam's beautiful behind bucking into him, swallowing his cock. As he touched himself he glanced towards the door, remembering what Adam had said about watching him. Adam wasn't standing there, but Jeff imagined he was. Peeking in while Jeff pretended not to see him, arching into his hand and moaning a little for Adam's benefit. Jeff kicked his pants off and sat up, his back against the headboard, and spread his legs to give his voyeur a better view. He wrapped his fist around his shaft and thrust into it slowly a few times. His other hand slid under his shirt and tweaked his nipples, tossing his head back and biting his lip. His imaginary Adam reached into his own pants to fondle himself and Jeff spit into his hand, spreading saliva and precum over his aching cock until it was slippery and glistening. His other hand gripped the top of the headboard behind him as he jacked himself faster, imagining Adam matching him stroke for stroke, trying not to moan and give himself away. He wondered if Adam would be able to take it, if Adam would just give in and come to him, straddling his lap and impaling himself on Jeff's dick, riding him, fucking himself on his cock, cumming all over him...

Jeff grunted and cursed as his orgasm coursed through him, his dick throbbing and shooting thick streams all over his stomach and hand. He blinked, breathing hard as he focused on the still-closed door. No one there. Pity. He let his body slide down onto the bed and gazed at his hand, absently taking a lick of his own cum. He should really get up and clean himself off. His chest heaved in a sigh as he looked at the ceiling. It was really too bad that Adam was on the rebound right now. Maybe someday, after he'd had time to heal, Jeff would take a chance. He really had gotten bored playing the field, and maybe Adam was just what he needed to shake his world up a little. He'd be willing to explore something if Adam wanted to. For now, though, he was content to imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say tonight. I hope this chap makes sense, i'm not quite certain. But this is where Muses Billy and Darren are wanting to go, so who am I to argue. Also, to be clear, Jay and Adam refer to each other as brothers often. They aren't brothers by blood, just by friendship. You know the drill. **

**Debwood-1999****, thanks! English your second language, I like that. ****Rockysixx****, that does seem to be the trend with Jeff & Edge, but at least Terrahfry, JoMoFan-Spot and I are aligning to buck it(hint hint read their stuff). We like them in all different sorts of roles. Those two are versatile like that. :) ****takers dark lover****, seeing as Johnny's the newcomer to the group, they gotta haze him a little, right? Especially when he pouts so pretty. And i'm sure it was harder on Jeff. Or, at least Jeff got harder... ****Terrahfry****, I agree, I wouldn't mind those three Canadians invaded me... er... my hot tub. :P Looking at Adam's ass always inspires me, too. Yay! I have achieved the coveted Panty-Wrecker title! :D I really do adore them both and i'm glad it shows in my writing. I don't care who tops whom as long as they're portrayed as human beings with real thoughts, emotions and motivations. You, my luv, are a master of that yourself. ****NeroAnne****, thanks, i'm glad you're enjoying!**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, stickiness**

Shannon shambled into the kitchen to find Matt cooking pancakes, eggs and sausage links. He slid into a chair next to Jay at the kitchen table. Jay was shoveling the sugariest and most colorful cereal he could find into his face by the spoonful. Shannon was tempted to get a bowl for himself, but the sausage smelled too damn good.

"Did we wake you?" Chris asked, leaning against the counter by the coffee machine, which was almost finished making a pot. "We tried to be quiet, but I had to grind the coffee." Before Shannon could answer Matt interrupted.

"Shannon could sleep through a train wreck. If he was in it. You want breakfast, buddy?"

"Hellz, yeah," Shannon said with a yawn. "And coffee. Lotsa coffee, STAT. Please?" he added when Chris gave him a look. "Where is everyone?"

"And why is there lunch meat in the cupboard?" Chris asked. He pulled out four coffee mugs and a package of sliced ham. Jay jerked his head around to look, his brow furrowing. He looked like he was about to say something, then stopped, looking back thoughtfully into his cereal.

"Weird," Matt said, and shrugged as Chris stuck the meat in the fridge and grabbed the half & half. "Johnny's upstairs primping and Shane is in the shower. No sign of Jeff or Adam yet."

"They're probably still sleeping," Chris said, setting coffee and cream in front of Shannon, who grabbed the mug greedily and reached for the sugar. "They were up pretty late."

"What?" Jay looked up from his cereal again, seeing Matt step back from the stove and stare at Chris.

"Yeah, around 4am I passed Jeff's room on the way to the bathroom. I could hear him and Adam giggling. Sounded like they were having quite the slumber party." Chris finished pouring the coffee and glanced up to see Matt and Jay sharing a look. "What, you don't think they were..."

Shannon giggled into his coffee. "Bow chicka bow bowww," he sing-songed. Jay glared at him and he shut up, smirking.

"He better not have," Jay growled, pushing back from the table and going for the stairs. Matt stepped in front of him, holding his hand up.

"Whoa whoa. Jay, I'm sure nothing happened."

Jay stuck a finger in Matt's chest. "Your brother's been one-night-stand happy and Adam's fucking heartbroken. I'm not gonna sit by and let-"

"Hey hey hey, now!" Matt cut in. "I think you need to take a breath, man. Jeff might be sleeping around a little, but he's not a predator." Matt wasn't exactly thrilled with Jeff's sexual habits lately, but there wasn't much Matt could do about it. Jeff was a big boy and did what he wanted to, whether or not Matt lectured him.

"I'm not gonna hit him. I just want to let him know that Adam is off limits. Unless he fucked him. Then I'll hit him."

"Finish your cereal, Jay-Jay," Matt sighed. "I'll talk to him. Before we leave the house, I promise. Okay?"

Jay looked at Matt then glanced towards the stairs, chewing on the inside of his lip. "Ugh, fine." He sat back down and stirred the last of his cereal with his spoon while Matt finished cooking. Shannon watched Jay for a second, but couldn't stay quiet.

"Dude, we're talking about Jeff. He doesn't go around fucking with his friends, you know that. They probably had insomnia or some shit and watched a movie."

"I know," Jay said, running a hand through his short hair. "Adam's just been... off. Beyond the whole Randy thing. I can't explain it."

Matt and Chris started putting food and dishes on the table and Shannon grabbed a plate, helping himself. "Just give him a couple weeks, he'll be back to his dorky self in no time."

Jay wasn't convinced about that, but Shannon had eased his mind a little about Jeff. Jeff didn't always make the best decisions, but he cherished his friends.

Johnny came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist from behind, nuzzling his neck. "Hey, Daddy." Shannon gagged as Matt set the plate of pancakes on the table and turned his head for a kiss.

"Hey, Sweetness. Want some pancakes?"

John wrinkled his nose as he peered over Matt's shoulder at the food. "Why can't you make something that isn't one giant carb?"

Matt chuckled. "Your protein shake is all ready for you in the fridge. Might have to stir it a bit." John kissed his cheek and went to the fridge. "You sure you don't want pancakes? You'll burn them off by the third run." John looked at the stack on the table, obviously tempted. They did smell really good. "They're blueberry. You love blueberries." John slouched his shoulders and whined.

"Matty! Fine. You're gonna make me fat, you know." He slumped into a chair and grabbed a plate, acting like he was being forced to drizzle syrup over his pancakes. He took a bite and sighed. His Matty certainly could cook.

Matt kissed the top of John's head and sat down next to him, dishing up his own breakfast. "You could be 300 pounds and I'd still love you, baby." John made a face.

"Ugh. I wouldn't love me anymore."

"Me, neither," Shane said as he strolled in and went straight to the coffee pot. "What are we talking about?"

"JoMo's gonna be 300 pounds," Shannon said around a mouthful of eggs. Shane peered at John.

"Well, at least you wouldn't have to change you ring gear much. You'd just be an Elvis impersonator instead."

Chris laughed and picked up some sausage. "Shane, one of these days you're gonna be ambling along, minding your own business, and a fuzzy boot is gonna come at you from some impossible angle and crack you in the nose."

"I've seen it happen," Matt said, nodding. "It's painful."

"Nah, for Shane I'd make an exception," John said, flipping his hair. "He'd get it right in the nuts."

Shane immediately backed up and covered himself as everyone else oohed. Matt laughed and leaned over to kiss his lover on the temple, while John smirked and grabbed another pancake.

o~o~o

Matt tapped on Jeff's door, but got no answer. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, then groaned at what he saw.

Jeff was sprawled face-down on the covers, lying on the far side of the mattress and leaving half the bed empty. His shirt rode up his back and the rest of him was stark naked. His arm was stretched out under a slept-on looking pillow, as if he were reaching out for someone. He didn't even stir as Matt swore.

"Dammit, Jeff." Matt strode over and smacked his brother on his bare ass, startling him from his sleep. "What the hell did you do?"

"Humph?" Jeff blinked up at Matt and stretched. "Wha's goin on?" he asked. He started to sit up, then looked down. "Awww, shit." The blanket was firmly stuck to his groin. Matt made a face and looked for a place to wipe his hand.

"Dude, tell me you didn't fuck Adam. Please," Matt said, rubbing his hand on Jeff's discarded flannel shirt.

"Huh?" Jeff stopped trying to pluck the fabric from his lower belly – he knew he should have gone clean-shaven, but nooo, he'd just had to shave stripes into his pubes this week – and glanced up at Matt.

"Chris said Adam was in here last night. He heard you."

"Oh man, we didn't do nothin." Jeff saw Matt look pointedly at the sticky covers and raise his brows. "Look, the only heavy petting session I had was with myself, okay?"

Matt sighed in relief and sat in the armchair near the bed. "You're a fucking animal. Can't you clean up after yourself?"

"I was gonna, I just fell asleep," Jeff whined, sitting up on his knees and wincing as he tried to peel the blanket away.

"I just need to tell you to keep you hands off Adam, okay?"

Jeff stared at him, pointing at his blanket-covered crotch with both hands. "Can we not talk about this while my dick is cemented to my stomach?"

"Believe me, I'd love to," Matt said, looking disgusted. "But we're about to hit the slopes and I promised Jay I'd talk to you before we left."

Jeff cocked his head, looking hurt. "What made you guys think I would take advantage of Adam like that? Does Jay think I'm some kind of monster?"

Matt got up and moved to the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "He doesn't, really. He's just looking out for his brother. You get that, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I do," Jeff mumbled.

"Okay, then. I managed to save some food for you and Adam. It's in the oven," Matt said, and Jeff thanked him. Matt patted his shoulder, then, quick as a flash, grabbed the blanket and yanked. The fabric tore from Jeff's skin, taking hairs along with it, and Jeff fell over into a fetal position, screaming and cursing at his brother. "And for fuck's sake, take a shower," Matt said, smirking as he left the room.

o~o~o

Adam sat at the kitchen table, staring forlornly into his cup of coffee. There were dishes in the sink and remnants of a large breakfast lying around, telling him that everyone else had been there and gone. He supposed he should follow them out, but he didn't know if he could resist the chance to sit on the couch by himself all day and wallow. He looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs, and Jeff came into the kitchen.

"Hey, you're up," Jeff said, a smile crossing his lips as he walked by, reaching out to fluff Adam's hair. His own hair was still damp and left wet patches on his flannel. "How'd you sleep, Sweet Spirit?"

An unbidden grin came to Adam's mouth before he sighed. "Fucking terrible. I thought everyone had left."

"They did. Abandoned us both. But they left us some grub," Jeff said, opening the oven and peering in. "So, you wanna join 'em?" He took the food to the table and sat down.

"Nah, I'm not really feeling it," Adam replied. "You can go on, though. I'll just enjoy the quiet, read for a while. Maybe take a nap."

"I'm not feelin it today, either. How about we go into town, do some shopping?" Jeff grinned at Adam as he ate. He wasn't about to leave Adam alone all day to dwell on Randy. Mourning the loss of a relationship was one thing, but sinking himself into a depression was quite another.

"Didn't we do enough shopping last night?"

"This time we'll shop for us. Treat ourselves to some fast food and spend too much money on shit we don't need." Jeff poked Adam with his fork when Adam just shrugged. "Come on, Adds. It'll be fun! We'll go to the music store and look at guitars," he coaxed.

Adam thought about it for a minute. "Will you buy me ice cream?"

Jeff gave him a radiant smile, his green eyes sparkling. "I like where this day is headed."

o~o~o

Matt watched John, Shane, Shannon and Jay throw snowballs at each other from a bench outside the lodge's cafe, nursing a steaming cup of coffee. They'd already gone down the mountain a couple times and built a snow castle that Shannon had just fallen into. Shannon wanted to make a snowman with a giant cock, but Jay had talked him out of it. Matt was sure it would happen at some point during the week, though. Probably next to the cabin's front porch. Jay broke off from the fight and approached Matt, sitting next to him on the bench.

"So, what did Jeff say?"

"It was just as you feared. Jeff raped Adam, they fell madly in love, then while Adam was calling the adoption agency Jeff dumped him for a younger model. He's probably three sheets to the wind by now and crying into his pillow." Matt smiled at the evil glare Jay pointed at him. "Nothing happened. Jeff knows better."

Jay sighed. "I just worry about Adam when he's like this. I really thought Randy would stick, you know?"

"Yeah, we all did." Adam and Randy had been crazy about each other. Matt was completely bewildered by the whole situation, but he knew better than to ask Jay what had happened. Jay must have the whole story, but he wouldn't break Adam's trust, so Matt didn't even bother.

"Speaking of younger models," Jay said, changing the subject, "you and Johnny seem to be doing good. Cradle robber."

"Can you blame me? He's amazing," Matt said, gazing fondly at his lover. Currently John was sprinting away from Shane, who had an armful of snowballs that he was throwing at John's head as they ran. John got to the porch railing and leapt up onto it, turning and launching himself straight at Shane. Shane went down flat on his back, John sitting on his chest and grabbing up handfuls of snow to shove into Shane's face. "My little hellcat."

Jay watched Matt smile. His slightly crooked nose was pink from the cold, and he could see his warm breath fogging from between plush red lips. "He ever try to top you?"

The question hung in the air. Jay hadn't meant it to come out in the full, throaty tone he'd heard himself use. He and Matt had never really dated, just fucked. A lot. There was always an undercurrent of raw magnetism between them, and they could usually ignore it, but sometimes it surged and overwhelmed them both. Then the fight for dominance would begin, hands grabbing and pulling, mouths devouring each other until one of them submitted. Neither ever knew who would win. It was exciting and powerful and it was calling. Jay could tell by the way Matt stiffened that he felt it, too.

"Stop it," Matt hissed, refusing to look at Jay. "We're both happy."

Jay took a deep breath and swallowed. He shook his head, trying to break the spell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Honest."

Matt looked over at him, seeing Jay's frown. He patted his knee. "I know. We just have to watch it, huh?" Before Jay could react, a snowball exploded on the side of Matt's face. They both looked over and saw Shannon and John pointing at Shane, who was turning to run. "Helms, you fucker!" Matt bellowed, and handed Jay his coffee before racing off.

Jay took a sip, trying to push the mini-incident between himself and Matt to the back of his mind. He had other things to think about, like where the hell was Adam and Jeff? He pulled off his gloves and reached into the inner pocket of his coat to get his phone and text Adam.

_Where R U? _He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Daddy? Is that you? _Jay rolled his eyes. Whenever he checked up on Adam, he would ask if Jay had somehow gotten a time machine and was actually his long-lost father come to claim his beloved son. Then Adam would announce to everyone within earshot that Jay had always wanted to bone his mom. His phone beeped again. _Jeff wanted shopping and I get ice cream. _Jay wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

_Like a date?_ Jay had to wait longer this time and finished off the coffee.

_Don't worry, Pops. He swears he'll have me home by midnight and I'm on the pill._ Fucking smartass.

_Fine. I'll B waiting on porch w/ my shotgun._ Jay put his phone away and looked up to see Chris looking down at him.

"Everything okay?" Chris asked, concerned. Jay looked up into Chris's pretty blue eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him into his lap.

"Just talking to Adam. I'm sure everything will be fine." He stroked Chris's cheek with his knuckles, and Chris gave him that beautiful smile that Jay lived for. He felt his worry melt into the background. "Now that you're here, everything is perfect."

**Parkour in a parka. *giggle***


	4. Chapter 4

**This may be my shortest chapter to date; sorry, guys. A teeny tiny little update to let everyone know i'm still alive. Also for Terrah's birthday! Actually, everything I do in February will be in honor of Terrah's birthday, including the drawings i'm taking some time off to do after this is uploaded. I love you, babe! **

**takers dark lover**** , ****i'm glad it was okay! Matt's such a dick, but you know how brothers can be. ****Terrahfry**** ,****Yeah, I get kinda tired of Jeff being treated like a child. Adam's the vulnerable one here, and should be treated as such. I don't blame Jay for being worried, tho. Matt & Jay are canon to me, too, but it's fun to shake things up a bit sometimes. Thank you darlin, your reviews mean so much to me. ****Centon4Eva**** , **** thanks! ****NeroAnne**** , Haha, like I said, it's fun to shake things up! Thank you for your awesome words!**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, shopping**

"What's up?" Jeff asked as Adam set his phone aside. They sat in a booth with their shopping bags at their feet, eating ice cream. They'd spent most of the day trying on clothes, browsing knick knack shops and drooling over equipment at the music store. Jeff had talked Adam into buying a couple pairs of leather pants, pointing out that the group was sure to drag him out clubbing at least once this week. Adam decided to treat himself to a few fancy thongs, which was his preferred style of underwear when he actually wore any. Jeff found some boots he couldn't live without and a new hoodie.

Adam had gotten lost in a bookstore for a while, giving Jeff a chance to buy the multi-colored corduroy teddy bear he'd noticed Adam eying a few stores before. Not many people knew about Adam's collection of bears. He'd started collecting them when he was a kid and had gotten rid of most of them as he got older, but had started up again when the WWE had released their own line of bears. Adam had gotten them all, and now they sat in a spare room among other plush bears and teddy figurines. By the time Adam had emerged from the store with three new books, the stuffed animal was hidden in Jeff's bags. He planned to sneak up to Adam's room and leave it on his pillow sometime this evening.

"Jay says he's gonna shoot you if you knock me up," Adam told Jeff, spooning a giant glob of ice cream from his dish.

"I'll be sure to use the pull-out method, then," Jeff said wryly. He couldn't believe Jay still thought he was trying to get into Adam's pants. Although he was definitely going to bring him ice cream more often. He watched Adam put his lips around the spoon and mouth the ice cream, leaving half of it on the spoon. He whittled away at the bite, licking and nibbling, pressing his lips into it before sucking it in and using his tongue to wipe his lips and spoon clean. And Adam was completely unconscious of all of it, just enjoying his frozen treat. Jeff could watch Adam eat ice cream all day. Jeff licked his own ice cream cone, leaving a long trench in the ice cream from his tongue stud.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Well, there goes my plans to trap you into marriage." He shook his head in faux disappointment, then smirked. "He seems to think we're on a date."

"Yeah, I got a mini-lecture from Matt this morning. Apparently they all know you were in my room last night and thought I, like, seduced you or something."

Adam blinked at him for a second before anger sparked in his hazel eyes. "Goddammit. Do they think you're a raging asshole, or I'm a cheap slut? Which is it?"

"Jay just wants to make sure you're okay, man, no need to get hot."

"Yeah, I'm a wilting, fragile little flower," Adam said with a sneer. "I'm fine! I mean, I'm out and about. Shopping, for the love of fuck."

"I think that's part of why he's worried," Jeff said carefully. "You're taking this all pretty well, and it's kind of unnerving. We expected you to be a mess. You were totally stupid for Randy."

Adam sighed and poked at his ice cream with his spoon. "Yeah. That's why I tried so hard when it all started falling apart. When we first hooked up it was like magic, you know?" Adam's eyes shone a little with remembered joy as he half-smiled into his bowl. "We just sorta fit. I lived to make that man break down and laugh, and he treated me like a prince. I mean, yeah, he had a temper sometimes, but we all got our flaws, right? Hell, sometimes that temper was the only way I could see any passion from him."

Jeff raised his eyebrows mid-lick. "No passion? You had your hands all over each other all the time."

Adam shrugged. "Sure, shit was still electric in bed, and I know he loved me, but something was just missing. I mean, you've seen how he does. He works his ass off to get what he wants, but once he gets it he seems like he doesn't care. He does, but you wouldn't know it from how he acts. It was like..." He paused for a minute, looking for the words. "You know how you can hang out on the same couch every day, look at it all the time, stretch out on it, but when someone asks you what six colors are in the pattern you're totally clueless? I felt like he never just sat and looked at my pattern."

"So... you're a couch?" Jeff asked, and Adam rolled his eyes. "Are you saying you felt taken for granted?"

"Sorta. I mean, he's just so damn... detached sometimes. He gets all aloof and it starts sucking my own passion right out of me. I kept my mouth shut for a long time, trying to deal. Felt like a selfish brat, wanting the one thing he wasn't giving me. Randy could sense something was off, though. I started bitching, he started snapping. It all went downhill from there."

"Is that when you made your mistake?" Jeff tried to make the question sound casual. Sure, he was curious, but he'd be damned if he was gonna get eager and pushy when Adam was finally talking. Still, Adam looked up and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah. I fucked up. I tried to make it right, he wouldn't let it go, Cena seduced him, end of story."

Jeff nibbled on his cone and nodded. He could take a hint. "Got it. So, you gonna try and get him back?"

"Nah," Adam said, scraping at the bottom of his dish. "Not much point. He's forgotten all about me, now that he's got Mister 'You Can't See Me! Hurr hurr!'" Adam crossed his eyes and did his Stupid Cena voice, then sighed. "Besides, I think I need to be alone for a while. Figure out what it is I actually want."

"Well, you're not a piece of furniture," Jeff said after he finished his cone. "You're a young, newly single, virile gay man in need of distraction. And I know just what you need."

"I'm not going to a strip club," Adam said, crossing his arms.

"Who said anything about a strip club?"

o~o~o

Adam shifted on his feet as his eyes scanned the shelves of artfully arranged lubes and oils. Jeff was looking at the array of vibrators that covered the back wall of the shop.

"I need some input here," Jeff told him. "I'm not gonna pick it out for you. I mean, it's going in _your_ ass."

"It's a little overwhelming. I haven't been in one of these places in a long time," Adam said. He picked up a vibe that had rows of pearls under the jelly skin, turning it on and watching the beads rotate around the shaft. "When did these things get so complicated?"

"You guys weren't into toys?"

Adam shrugged. "Randy's not really kinky. Never really needed to be."

"It's not about need, babe, it's about fun. Well, let's start with the basics, then. About what size are you used to?"

"Are you just trying to find out how big Randy is when he's hard?"

Jeff crossed his arms. "I don't give a shit about Randy's dick. I'm only doing this for you, man. Now, do you want my help or not?"

"You're the one who wanted to get me a vibrator," Adam pointed out.

"Shut up and help me narrow this down. How big we talking?"

Adam sighed and looked around, then pointed to one about halfway up the wall. Jeff did a double-take.

"Seriously?" Jeff asked him. Adam shrugged more with his face than his shoulders, eyebrows arched and lips pouting in a little smirk. "O-kay. So, we're gonna go a bit smaller. And simpler," Jeff added, plucking the beaded vibe out of Adam's hand and returning it to its spot. "Don't want to completely ruin you for your next boyfriend," he muttered as Adam chuckled.

They looked at almost every vibrator in the store, Jeff complaining that none of them were "worthy of that ass." They finally settled on a good-sized multi-speed with a realistic look and feel. "It's not perfect, but it'll do," Jeff said.

"It's a vibe, not the Holy Grail," Adam said. "Did you expect to spot one and hear a choir of angels or something?"

They browsed around the rest of the store for a while, snickering at the covers of the movies and magazines and examining some of the bondage toys. Adam got distracted by a pot of flavored body dust that came with a feathered applicator.

"It _has_ been a while since you've been in one of these places, hasn't it?" Jeff asked him, amused by Adam's fascination. "Where do you get lube, then? Don't tell me you settle for grocery store KY."

Adam gave Jeff a sidelong glance as he put the feathers back. "I'll just say Randy's baby oil fetish goes beyond the ring."

"Oh god, that's it," Jeff said. "I'm buying you some lubes, too." He picked out a good variety, then checked his watch. It was getting late and he still had to find something for Shannon. He spied some giant penis-shaped lollipops next to the cash register and grinned. "I have to get one of those for Shannon. If I go to a sex shop and don't get him something he throws a fit. Of course, if he has a sucker, Shane will want one. Fucking four year olds. Might as well get some for everyone."

"How would he know you went to a sex shop?" Adam asked him, following him to the front of the store.

"He just knows. It's a weird gift he has. Like a sixth-" Jeff stopped in his tracks and stared, and Adam almost ran into him.

"Jeff? You okay?"

"I just heard a choir of angels." He hurried over to a locked case, waving an attendant over to open it. Adam moved closer and saw the case held a small selection of glass dildos. Jeff was pointing to an exquisite piece. Elegant raised ridges swirled up the shaft, mirroring the streaks of red and blue that permeated the clear glass. It really was a work of art. The attendant opened the case and showed it to them, looking over their jeans and flannels, Adam's scruffy face and long hair, Jeff's multi-colored locks and lip piercing. "It's expensive," he warned.

"Duh," Jeff said. "Kinda figured, since it was locked up and all. I'll take it." He took the lubes and the vibrator they'd originally selected to the counter and picked out a few suckers, handing the guy his credit card.

"Let me get at least one of those," Adam said. He knew Jeff could afford it, but he still hated feeling like a mooch. He'd done enough of that when he was younger, and enjoyed being the one who could help out financially for a change. Of course, he supposed Jeff felt the same way.

"I want to treat you," Jeff confirmed. He smiled at Adam, reaching over and squeezing his arm. Adam did him one better and slung an arm around his neck, pulling him in and laying a kiss on his temple, much like he had the night before.

"Thanks, Sweet Spirit," Adam mumbled into a blue chunk of hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. "You're a good friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how it encourages me, even when I have writer's block like this last month. BTW, I forgot to mention about the infomercials, yes the personal blender was the Magic Bullet infomercial and the psychic was Kenny Kingston. I don't own either, but infomercials amuse me.**

**takers dark lover, I like to build up a relationship slowly, although it tortures me sometimes, haha! I love Edge Jeff and RKO, Thanks! And it's interesting to see what everyone's take on Adam's mistake is. This chap should clear a bit up. BellaHickenbottom, there will be more tension to come.** ***evilgrin* ****JoMoFan-spot****, I love that you love my Jeff. I really connect with him for some reason and i'm glad i can do him justice. There may be more Redge in the future... hmm... Edge is never an afterthought with me. Thanks for giving it a chance, even knowing what comes next. I hope it's worth it! ****NeroAnne****, Real friends help friends buy sex toys. *nods* At least, in my world they do, lol! My dear Terrahfry, You deserve all the shout outs you can get. I'm sorry i didn't do more for you. At least i have some things in the works for you. I'm also working on getting more time to finish them. Yes, i like the idea of Adam either in thongs or nothing. Commando all the way! :D And who said Jeff didn't have a boner under the table? :P I don't think Randy just wanted to use him, he just didn't pay attention. Adam needs a lot of attention. Now i'm inspiring furniture fetishes, lol! I had to give a little Holy Grail shout out ;) I've been judged by attendants like that. It's irritating. I'm so glad you're enjoying it, cuz i'm a little nervous about how it's gonna turn out. **

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, sword fights, thongs**

Jeff and Adam grabbed burgers on the way back and reached the cabin as the sun was setting over the mountains. They lugged their bags through the front door and found everyone but Chris gathered in the living room, dressed to the nines. Jay was lounging in the armchair that Adam had occupied the night before, watching the video game Shane was playing on the TV. Matt and John snuggled on the other side of the couch from Shane. Shannon was doing his makeup in front of a mirror he'd set up on the table. Shannon glanced up and saw the mischievous, self-satisfied look on Jeff's face and the plain brown bag in his hand.

"You went big-boy shopping!" he cried, bouncing over to Jeff. "What did you get me?"

Jeff rolled his eyes at Adam. "Told you."

"How do you do that?" Adam asked Shannon, amazed.

"I recognize the lingering stink of arousal and shame."

Jeff laughed. "What flavor you want?" As if he didn't know.

"Ooh, something edible? Did they have watermelon?"

"Yup," Jeff said, rummaging in the bag and pulling out a large pink dick on a stick. He handed it to Shannon, who squealed in delight and kissed Jeff on the cheek.

"Jealous!" Shane cried, then grinned as Jeff pulled out a purple sucker.

"I got you grape, but you have to come get it," Jeff said, holding the candy cock in front of his crotch and wagging it up and down. Shane whined in protest. "I guess you don't want it. I'll give it to-"

"Fine!" Shane scowled, then got up and started to head over, until Jeff cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows.

"You gotta crawl for it." When Shane balked, he simply sang, "It's gra-aape..."

"Goddamn you, Jeff," Shane groaned, but got down and crawled over to Jeff on his hands and knees, ignoring the laughter of everyone else. He took the head of the still-wrapped sucker in his mouth and Jeff faked a moan.

"That's it, take it, bitch!" Jeff cried as Shannon snapped a picture with his phone. Jeff let go and Shane flipped Shannon the bird as he sat back with his prize.

"I'm insulted!" Shannon gasped. "I challenge you to a duel! _En garde!_" He pointed his sucker at Shane, who jumped up and hit a fencing pose. The two sword-fought all around the room as Jeff went around, handing out suckers like a perverted Santa Claus.

"Here Matty, I got cherry for you and Johnny to share. Strawberry for Jay-Jay and Chris... where is he, anyway?"

"We're all going dancing tonight," Jay told him, taking the dark pink sucker and studying it, considering the possibilities. "Chris is upstairs doing his hair."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "So we've got an hour or two to get ready, then. Adds, I got you blue raspberry. I kept a cherry one for myself."

"You went to an adult store just for novelty lollipops?" John asked. Shannon and Shane stopped their fight and shared a look. Shannon darted at Jeff and grabbed the bag, peeking inside and whooping at what he found.

"Share with the class!" Shane said as Shannon went back to his seat at the table and started to unpack the bag.

"No class here," Shannon said. "Lotsa lube, though!" He held up a handful of lubes, then set them aside, reaching into the bag again.

"Shannon!" Adam cried. "Don't you think that's kinda private?"

"Yup," Shannon answered, pulling out the vibrator. A light seemed to click behind his eyes. "This shit's for you, isn't it Adds?"

Adam put his hand over his eyes in response. Jay quirked an eyebrow at Jeff, who shrugged.

"Ad-am!" John cried, grinning. "Getting kinky in your old age!"

Adam's comeback was cut off by a loud gasp from Shannon. He'd taken out the last item in the bag and pulled away the bubble wrap and tissue paper, revealing the glass dildo. "Daaaamn! Check this out!" He held it up, then passed it to Shane, who whistled appreciatively.

"Jeffy!" Adam whined. "They're getting their grubby hands all over it."

"It's okay, Adds," Jeff assured him, patting his shoulder. "It needs to be cleaned, anyway. I'll stick it in the dishwasher and let it run while we're out tonight. Speaking of which, we should probably get ready."

"If I have to. Got time for a shower first?" Adam asked the room, heading for the stairs.

"We're not in a hurry," Matt told him, taking the dildo from Shane and gazing at it. Adam disappeared up the stairs, taking his bags and leaving his toys. He didn't need them sitting down there speculating on whether or not he was using them.

John admired the dildo in Matt's hand. "It's so pretty," he breathed.

"You want one?" Matt asked him.

"I do. I wonder if there are any with sparkles in the glass."

"Hah!" Shane laughed, un-pausing his game. "Little fairy loves glitter so much he even wants to fuck it."

"Don't forget, this little fairy kicked your ass today," John said, nudging Shane's arm with his foot and causing his character to die. Shane swore while Matt chuckled.

"If you want sparkles, you'll get them. Even if we have to get it custom ordered. I'll start looking tomorrow."

John leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. "You spoil me, baby."

"You deserve it," Matt murmured, kissing him back and letting his mouth linger on John's lips. He tasted so good.

"Hey!" Shannon barked. He'd been finishing up his eyeliner, but now sat glaring at the couple. "I have to sleep there. Knock that shit off before pedophilia happens all over my couch."

"Shannon, you're not allowed to make fun of how old I am," John said, scowling. "We're the same age!"

"I'm not the one bangin ol' Papa Hardy," Shannon retorted.

"Not for lack of trying," Jeff said. He was going through Shannon's makeup, seeing if there was anything he wanted to borrow. Shannon groaned.

"Let it go already! It was ONE time. It was forever ago and I was drunk. Tell 'em, Shane!"

Shane kept his eyes on the TV. "Sorry, buddy. You were anglin pretty damn hard for Matty's jock that night."

"Thought you might get it after that lap dance," Jeff mused, taking Shannon's navy blue lipstick as Shannon huffed. He gathered up Adam's vibe and lubes and put them back in the bag. Jay got up as Jeff got the rest of his own bags and he followed him up the stairs. Jay grabbed Jeff's arm when they got to the top.

"Hey, I can take that to Adam's room," Jay said, holding out his hand for the bag. "I need to talk to him anyway." Jeff frowned.

"Look man, Matt already-"

"It's about something else. Although you might come up in conversation," Jay admitted. "I didn't mean to be a jerk this morning. I trust you. I do. I'm just not sure I trust Adam right now. He's... not himself, and I don't want him to jump into something he's not ready for."

"Neither do I," Jeff said. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive, but I'll be damned if I'll be a Randy Orton rebound fuck. If I ever got with Adam, I'd want something more than that."

Jay paused at that, searching Jeff's face. Jeff's green eyes held his without wavering, his jaw set with an almost defiant air. Slowly, Jay nodded. "Then I think we understand each other."

"Yep." Jeff handed Jay the bag and went to his room to change.

o~o~o

After taking a shower and drying his hair, Adam left the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his clothes in his hands. He walked into his room to find Jay lounging on his bed, remote in hand. He greeted him and tossed his clothes on the dirty laundry pile in the corner as Jay clicked off the TV.

"So, it wasn't a date." Adam noticed that it was a statement rather than a question, but said no anyway as he went to the dresser. "Did you have fun?"

"Actually, yeah," he said, picking through his underwear drawer. He planned on wearing a pair of the new pants he'd bought, but he drew the line at wearing new thongs before washing them. "We went all over town. Lots of neat little shops around here." He found the pair he was looking for, dark blue with double straps on the sides that crisscrossed over a tiny triangle of mesh in back. Adam tossed his towel on the chair and pulled them on.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're not lying in bed with the covers pulled over your head," Jay said, staring up at the ceiling while his brother dressed. "I don't get it."

"I barely do, either," Adam sighed as he buckled his belt. "I guess I'd been preparing for this for a while. I saw the end coming way before it did. I didn't want it to, and it was still a shock when it happened. We hadn't even been fighting the night before he just up and left like that. I mean, I wasn't surprised that he left, just the timing."

"Are you sure you weren't ready for it to end because you have feelings for someone else?" Jay glanced over at Adam, who was putting on a tight black v-neck and looking exasperated. "Well, you _did_ call out someone else's name during sex."

"I didn't have feelings. It was a harmless fantasy. We all have them," he said, and cocked his head at Jay. "Do you love Chris?"

"Huh? Of course I do," Jay said, confused at the turn of conversation.

"Uh-huh. Now tell me you never think of Matt when you fuck him." He folded his arms, hazel eyes piercing right through Jay, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Don't make this about me."

Adam smirked and shrugged into a short-sleeved button-up, dark blue with a slight shimmer to match his thong. He left it unbuttoned. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So, how do I look?" He ran a hand through his hair and gestured at his tight leather pants.

"Like a slut," Jay grumbled, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"You're too sweet." He sat next to Jay to pull on his socks and boots. Jay noticed Adam was wearing his jewelry; a necklace, leather bracelets and a couple rings. Something he hadn't done since Randy walked out the door. He'd put product in his hair, too, making the already silky waves almost glow.

"You're going all out tonight."

Adam shrugged. "I've already got a dildo, might as well take the next step in my initiation into the single life. Cock-teasing strangers at a night club."

Jay chuckled. Adam liked to dress up and tease when he needed an ego boost. He wasn't really looking for sex, just a good eye-fuck to make himself feel attractive again. Adam sighed when he finished lacing his boots and leaned against Jay's shoulder. "Really, I just want to forget for a while. Maybe wear myself out with enough dancing that I can sleep tonight."

Jay put his arm around him and rubbed his back, kissing his golden locks before laying his cheek against them. "Having trouble sleeping, huh? Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you. This morning at-"

A knock on the door interrupted him and Adam said, "Come in!" Jeff popped in the room.

"You ready yet, Adds? Oh." Jeff saw they were having a moment and pointed back to the hallway. "Sorry, I'll just go."

"Don't," Adam told him. "I'm just whining about Randy again. I don't know why you guys put up with me." He gave Jay a squeeze and got up.

"Damn!" Jeff hissed, looking Adam up and down. "Because you're hot, baby! Give us a turn."

Adam smiled and turned to face away from Jeff. He cocked one hip and looked over his shoulder, puckering his lips as Jeff howled like a wolf. "Well, I'm glad _someone_ appreciates it," Adam said, flipping his hair and sending a pointed glare at Jay.

"Jeff always appreciates sluts," Jay said with a grin, and Adam stuck his tongue out at him before hooking an arm through Jeff's.

"Especially drunk sluts," Jeff said, escorting him to the hallway. "I'll buy the first round."

"You're on. Hey, your lipstick matches my shirt."

Jay rolled his eyes and followed them out the door.

**I honestly didn't notice Adam's outfit matched Jeff's mouth until Adam did. I thought about making Adam wear red instead, but I kinda like 'em matching... xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, my penchant for longer chaps is trying to rear its head again. I'll try to do better, but i have so much to say, lol! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, it's so good to see ones that are a little more in-depth so i know what i've been doing well and what i might improve on.**

**Kermit The Yoda , Writing Shannon has been too much fun. I'm really starting to adore him. takers dark lover, Haha, use the dishwasher at your own risk! Easy cleanup is just one of the many benefits of glass. ;) Thank you! BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Jeff and Edge are totally addicting. I know this first-hand. Terrahfry, Teehee, i do love worship ;) Yeah, i'd never really ship Jeff & Shane either, but boys will be boys. Especially these dirty ones. Jeff has a rather sexualized sense of humor, lol. I totally want Pervy Jeffy-Clause every Xmas. Would be so much better than Santa. "Shannon Moore does not want to sleep in your jizz" may be one the best lines i've seen in a review, LOL! And yus, Adam's boobs are spectacular. Your words are so special to me, be they in reviews or your own stories. Thank you, baby. *loves on* JoMoFan-spot, When you tell me you like my characterizations, i know i'm doing my job right. You have no idea how much i appreciate it. Adam should always be proud of that ass. *nod* I'm glad you took a chance and hope it rolls with you in future chaps. Thank you so much, my lady. *huggles tightly* llama2910 It does my little heart good to see ppl liking Jeff as a man instead of a child. I do take my time building things. I don't like when relationships are just thrown together, either. Makes them seem superficial. I love inspiring others, thank you! jeffhardyfan93, I like Jeff more of a confident man with a deviant streak than a girly slut. I never really saw him that way, and i'm so happy that others are enjoying my version. Thanks!**

***edit* I love Edge Jeff and RKO I'm so sorry i missed your review in the acknowledgements! I really did appreciate the extra feedback. Blame lack of sleep. *hugs***

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, dancing, exhibitionism**

The club pulsed with multi-colored lights and house music, and vacationers danced, drank and engaged in their own little dramas all around them. Despite the activity the place was actually less packed than it looked, and the group had no trouble ordering and receiving their first round of shots. As soon as Shannon slammed his glass back on the bar, he grabbed Adam's hand, dragging him towards the dance floor.

"Hey! Why me?" Adam asked in surprise. He thought they'd find a table first and have a drink or two before the dancing began.

"You and I are the prettiest single bitches in this place, Adds. If we dance together like we're having a girl's night out, the boys will come a-runnin."

Adam wasn't sure about this theory, but he found himself caught up in Shannon's enthusiasm. Soon he was laughing as they spun each other around and bumped hips. Matt and John hit the floor too, and Matt's eyes weren't the only ones filled with lust as John ground against him, pretty much using Matt as a stripper pole. John's tiny painted tee rode up above his tight, dark wash jeans (of course shot through with glitter) and stone-studded belt. A giant silver belt buckle drew all eyes straight down. Men and women alike stared at the pretty brunette that gyrated across the floor, but it was painfully obvious that he had eyes for no one but the man who held him in his muscular arms.

Jay and Chris got drinks and staked out a table while Shane went to hit on anything with two legs and a pulse. Male, female, or in transition, Shane didn't care. As long as he felt a connection to someone he couldn't care less how their plumbing was arranged. Jeff lingered at the bar, waiting for the bartender to finish mixing his drink. He bobbed his head a little to the beat, then turned and looked directly into the eyes of the little snow bunny he'd seen at the lodge yesterday.

"Hi there," Twinkerbell said. A slow, seductive grin crossed Jeff's lips as they eyed each other. "My name's Derrick."

"Jeff. Nice to meet you." Preppy boys like Derrick often got a taste for rebellious men with an aura of danger, and Jeff certainly fit the bill. Despite the dark makeup and tattoos, the piercings and the chains dangling from his waist, his features were still pretty and open enough to make him approachable.

"So, buy me a drink?" Derrick fingered the sleeve of Jeff's silk shirt and looked at its high, Japanese-style collar before meeting his eyes.

"That depends," Jeff said. "Feel like dancing? Or are you afraid of getting sweaty?"

Derrick smiled.

o~o~o

"You still think Jeff has his eye on Adam?" Chris asked Jay, nodding at the bar where Jeff was clinking glasses with a sassy blonde. Looked like Jeff was up to his old tricks, pun definitely intended.

"Nice," Jay said, shaking his head. "He basically told me he wanted to be Adam's boyfriend, but wanted him to get over Randy first. Guess he's not waiting around."

"He said that? Huh. Well, getting over Randy might take a while. You don't expect Jeff to be dead in the meantime, do you?"

"No, I suppose not. Besides, Adam's not looking so dead himself."

Shannon and Adam had attracted some attention. Shannon was dancing with a ski instructor he'd been flirting with out on the slopes, and the instructor's burly friend had latched onto Adam. Adam didn't look like he minded the attention, though, since he was grinning and wiggling against the man's body. "When he said he was going to be a cock-tease tonight, he meant it," Jay chuckled. He wasn't worried about Adam getting friendly on the dance floor. He could handle himself if some guy got more handsy than he wanted. But Jay would still keep an eye on him. Just in case.

Chris leaned closer to Jay, who put an arm around his shoulders. "So, if Adam and Jeff do get together, you gonna be okay with that?"

"I've got nothing against Jeff. I just think Adam's repressing this Randy shit, and I wouldn't be surprised if he breaks soon. If he tried to jump into a relationship now, he'd sabotage it before it began. And since I talked to Jeff, I'm thinking it would hurt him, too."

Chris sipped his drink and shrugged. "Maybe Jeff would help him get over it. Ever notice how they kinda gravitate to each other?"

Jay couldn't deny it. So far as he knew, Adam and Jeff made no special efforts to talk or spend time outside of arenas or group outings, but when they were in the same place the two always ended up together. Even when they had boyfriends they were never far apart. Sitting next to each other, having drinking contests, playing pranks, arguing about music. It was all very casual, but once Jay thought about it, obvious.

He considered these things as he watched the dance floor. Adam and John were dancing back to back, teasing their respective partners by sliding their bodies together, sexy pouts on their faces. John raised his arms over his head as he ground his ass into Adam's, and Adam reached behind him to run his hands up John's thighs. Adam killed the show by bursting into laughter and the two turned and hugged. Jay smiled and glanced down at Chris to see if he'd noticed. He'd noticed, all right.

"Hey," Jay said, handing Chris a cocktail napkin. "Wipe your mouth, you're drooling."

"Sorry, baby," Chris said, grinning up at him. "You gotta admit, though, it was pretty damn hot."

Jay snorted. "Maybe if we replaced Adam with you."

"Aww. Trying to use flattery to get in my pants, huh?"

"I don't have to try," Jay said, groping Chris under the table.

"But it's nice when you do," Chris replied and kissed him, instigating a hot and heavy make-out session.

Matt and John slipped into the booth across from the blond couple and waved at a server. Matt watched Jay's lips slide over Chris's. He knew exactly what Jay's lips felt like on his mouth, on his skin, but rarely felt them with the sweet tenderness lavished on Chris. With Matt those lips were fierce and bruising. Jay pulled back to look at Chris with heavy-lidded bedroom eyes, the blue sparkling with adoration where Matt had only seen greedy hunger. Not that he was jealous. Far from it. The gorgeous man that leaned against him now gave him all that and more. But it was interesting to note the contrast in his manner. To remember how different Jay was in his own arms, how forceful and demanding, how challenging it was to dominate him... Matt shivered.

Matt tore his eyes away and surveyed the dance floor, checking on his friends. Jeff and Adam had switched partners and danced together. Jeff's arms were around Adam's waist and he spun him around, making his hair fling out. Shannon was slinking into the back hall with his ski instructor. If the back hall here was like the ones in most clubs it was filled with dim indirect lighting, low moans and the occasional snort of coke. Matt didn't see Shane anywhere.

The server made her way to the table and John started to order his drink, startling Jay and Chris.

"Hey, guys," Jay said before Chris started tugging on his arm.

"Let's go dance!"

"Bye, guys." Jay slid out of the booth after Chris, who gave a little wave as he dragged his lover onto the dance floor. They always left someone at the table to hold their spot and attend their drinks. They'd started this policy after Shannon got roofied by an enamored bouncer. Fortunately, Jeff was there and noticed Shannon was acting funny, even for a drunk Shannon, and he pried him from the bouncer and literally carried him out of the bar. Shannon still remembered nothing, and the incident had scared all of them.

The server took their drink orders with a smile as Matt and John watched Jay whip Chris into a perfect tango. They strutted around the bumpers and grinders all over the dance floor to the beat of the house music, straight-faced and cheek-to-cheek. They finished with Jay dipping Chris to a round of applause. Adam was laughing and clapping along with his new friend while Jeff was... where was Jeff?

"Looks like your brother's getting some tonight," Johnny said, pointing. Sure enough, Jeff was being led to the back hall by his latest conquest.

"I thought I raised him better," Matt said, shaking his head.

"Aw, Daddy, it's not your fault he turned out to be a man-whore."

Matt narrowed his eyes at him. "You're not much better, you little tramp. You like it when people stare at you. Knowing they want you." He pulled John close and laid kisses on his cheek and the corner of his mouth.

"Knowing they could never have me. I'm all yours." John cupped the bulge that was forming in Matt's jeans, squeezing gently. His fingers danced in his lap, tracing the form of his stiffening cock. His motions didn't stop when the server came by to drop off their drinks.

"Uh, thanks," Matt gulped as John smiled brightly at her. She gave them a little smirk before she left and Matt made a mental note to pad her tip.

"Could you be a little more blatant?"

"Yep," John said, pressing his mouth to Matt's and unzipping his jeans. He reached in and found Matt's dick hard and ready, wrapping his fingers around it and bringing it through his fly. Right there in the middle of the club. Matt looked away to make sure no one was watching, but John grabbed his face with the hand that wasn't jacking him off. "Let them see. Make them all jealous."

Matt shifted so his back was mostly to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his dirty little Hellcat. "You are so bad," he murmured against John's lips. The fact that anyone could turn and see them was making him so hot he could barely think. Perhaps John wasn't the only one who liked an audience.

"Hmm, maybe Daddy should spank me," John said, stroking him harder.

Matt groaned and kissed him hungrily. That was exactly what he was going to do, he thought as their tongues dueled in John's mouth, as he tried not to obviously thrust into John's pumping hand. He would bend his Sweetness over his knee and swat that pretty round ass until it glowed red. He would spank him until Johnny was hard and squirming, then he would sit him in his lap and... "Uhm... shit, Johnny..."

John worked Matt's shaft with one hand and cupped the other over his cockhead, catching his seed before it could spurt onto their clothes. Matt tried to cover his grunts by biting at John's lips and he heard a satisfied sigh from his lover. His Johnny loved getting him off, getting his pleasure from the affirmation that he was just that damn good. He knew he would get some reciprocation later.

"Damn, Sweetness." Matt got a soft smile and John nuzzled his neck. Matt kissed his cheek and glanced around.

Adam was sitting across from them, elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, grinning at them. Matt jumped, causing John to sit up and look around. Adam picked up a cocktail napkin and held it out to John. "Napkin?"

John grinned and took it, wiping his hand under the table. "Why thank you, Adam."

"Did you enjoy that, you big perv?" Matt asked, putting himself away and zipping up.

Adam shrugged. "I've seen better. And I'm the perv? I'm not the one getting a handy in public." He sat back and sipped at his drink.

"Where's your new friend?" John asked.

"Jim? He's around. Told him I needed a breather." Adam sighed and leaned on his hand again. "He tried to kiss me. I know it's stupid, but I still feel like it would be cheating on Randy."

John cocked his head at him, sympathy written all over his face. He would have put a comforting hand on his, but considering where his hands had just been he didn't think Adam would appreciate it. "Well, at least you got a free drink. Unless you suddenly decided bright green was your color."

Adam gave a bark of laughter and held up the martini glass he'd been drinking from. "Well, it's not a vodka tonic, but it'll do." John grabbed his own drink and they clinked glasses. Matt joined them in their toast.

"To free drinks," he said.

"And handies under the table," Adam agreed.

"I'll drink to that!" John cried. Adam smiled as he drank, grateful for such supportive friends. Even if they were a bunch of gutter-minded lunatics.

The three chatted for a few minutes, mostly speculating on what Shannon and Shane were up to, until Jeff came up to the table.

"Hey, Jeffy," Adam greeted. "I thought you were getting busy with Cody Lite in the back." He made humping motions with his hips and spanking gestures with his hand. "Ooh, take it, Cody Junior."

"Funny," Jeff sneered. "I ditched him. Wanna get outta here before he hunts me down and scratches my eyes out."

Matt patted Jeff's arm. "Don't sell yourself short, Fro. You could take him."

"Buncha fuckin comedians here tonight," Jeff said. "I just don't feel like dealing with it now."

John leaned over Matt's shoulder. "Are you gonna call a cab? If you take one of the cars we won't all fit in the other."

"I'm not waiting around for a cab. It's only a 30 minute walk, I'll be fine."

Matt frowned. "It's freezing out there."

"A little cold won't kill me. I could use the air, and I've got my phone."

"I'll go with you," Adam volunteered. "I could use a brisk walk myself. I think I've had enough of being a single party boy for one night. Need to ease myself into it."

Matt chewed on his lip, then sighed. "Be careful. And call me if it gets too cold, I'll come pick you up. And text me when you get home."

"And no sweets before bed, and don't forget to brush your teeth," John added, giggling when Matt smacked his arm.

"Aww, Mom!" Jeff whined. "Fine. I'm gonna get our coats."

"I'm gonna let Jay know we're leaving," Adam said, slipping out of the booth and scanning the dance floor. Being tall had its advantages, and he spotted Jay almost immediately. He waved and caught Chris's eye, and pointed at Jay. Chris turned Jay's attention to Adam, and Jay raised a brow.

In school Jay and Adam had developed their own sign language so they could talk in class. It still came in handy in noisy, crowded places where they wanted to talk privately. Clubs, for instance. Most of their signs were of charades-like simplicity, but some were all their own, like the ones they'd created for their friends. Adam pointed to himself, then pulled his hair and grabbed his crotch. He walked his fingers in the air before templing his fingers.

_Me and Jeff are walking home._

Jay pointed at him and mouthed 'okay?' and waved his finger back and forth. _Are you okay? Is something up with you and Jeff?_

Adam put a thumb to his cheek and stuck out his pinkie, grimacing and crossing his eyes. _It's all good, don't worry._

Jay pointed to his wrist, then made a fist and wobbled it side to side. _We need to talk later, Addy._

Adam gave him a thumbs up, then forked two fingers at him. _Sure thing. And don't fucking call me Addy. _He turned away before Jay could stick his tongue out at him and wobble his fist again, meaning _Right, sorry, Addy. _He made his way towards the foyer, but when he passed the bar a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Where are you going?" The hand was attached to Jim, the guy he'd been dancing with half the night. He was only an inch or two shorter than Adam and broad shouldered, with pleasant enough features and light brown eyes. Right now his brow was furrowed over those eyes.

"I'm all danced out for tonight, big boy. I'll see you around." He gave him a small smile, but Jim wasn't having it.

"If you don't want to dance, we can go upstairs to the balcony. Get to know each other a little better." The hand on Adam's arm slid up his shoulder and across his chest, and Adam backed away from it.

"I don't think so. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Hey. I bought you a drink. The least you could do is spend some quality time with me," Jim said with a leer.

Adam's hackles rose. His self-esteem might be a little damaged, but he still had _some_ confidence. "The dance floor was our quality time. It takes more than five dollars worth of funky-colored liquor to get near this ass."

Jim got off his bar stool and stepped closer. "The way you were slutting it up out there, that's probably exactly what your ass is worth. Hell, I think you owe me some change." He reached around and grabbed a handful of Adam's buttock, pushing his hips against him.

Adam snarled and was about to throw this asshole across the bar, but an arm grabbed him around the waist and swung him away from Jim. "Lemme go!" he growled, his hair swinging in his face as he tried to loosen the arm's grip. It held fast, though, until Adam tilted his head back, hair still in his face, to look at Jim.

Jim's face was turning red and his teeth were bared in a grimace. Tendons were starting to stand out on his neck. Jeff's fingers were buried in Jim's wrist, applying a pressure hold. The hold left Jeff's other arm free to hold onto Adam.

"You boys calm now?" Jeff asked through his teeth.

"Okay, okay," Adam said, raising his arms in surrender and Jeff let go of him. His senses had returned, though he still wanted to punch the guy in the face. Jim nodded and Jeff released him, too.

"Maybe you should learn to keep your hands to yourself," Jeff told him.

Adam tossed his hair and straightened his shirt. "I could have handled it."

"Oh, I know," Jeff said. "I was protecting _him_ from _you_."

"Hey man, why don't you go back to that little whore you were dancing with earlier instead of sticking your nose in other people's business?" Jim asked. Apparently the guy didn't know when to quit.

Jeff rolled his eyes and leaned forward, waving at Jim. "Bye bye, now. Bye bye," he said in a voice that one would use to talk to a toddler.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jim spat.

Jeff cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. He glanced over at Adam, who still looked ready for murder. He'd jump in the fray the second Jeff decided it was okay to get kicked out of the bar tonight. Which, of course, would ruin all their friends' night, since they probably wouldn't be far behind. Instead Jeff grabbed Adam's belt loops and pulled him close to press their lips together.

Adam's eyes widened in surprise, then slid shut when Jeff didn't pull away. He melted as Jeff deepened the kiss, sucking Adam's lower lip into his mouth and running his tongue along it. Jeff's slow, sensual style was different than the quick, feathery kisses he was used to, and it made his thighs turn to jelly. Adam's hands made their way to Jeff's shoulders as Jeff slid his fingers under Adam's shirt and up his back. Their lips made a soft smacking sound when they separated, and Jeff gave him one final peck with parted lips before a seductive smile settled on his mouth.

"I'm the one taking him home tonight."

Adam gazed at him with his mouth open, his forearms on Jeff's chest and a stunned glaze over his eyes. Jeff's fingers moved under Adam's shirt, caressing the skin of his lower back before he let him go and stepped away. He bent and picked up the coats he'd dropped on the floor and turned back to Adam, reaching up to rub his thumb over Adam's lips. "Your lipstick matches your shirt," he smirked.

Adam recovered and returned the smirk. He looked over at a fuming Jim and shrugged, a wry smile on his blue-smeared lips. "He bought me a better drink." He slung an arm around Jeff's waist as they walked away, and Jeff did the same... just a bit lower. They paused in the foyer to bundle up against the weather.

"Thanks," Adam said. "You saved me from a Jay lecture."

"Yeah, I saw you tense and knew you were about to throw down. Too bad he decided to start shit inside. I would have liked to see you kick his ass."

"Uh-huh. Speaking of ass, was grabbing mine just now really necessary?"

Jeff gave him the most innocent look he could muster. "He was still watching. I wanted to rub it in."

"Yeah, you wanted to rub something, all right," Adam said with a grin, and swept out the door. Jeff laughed, following Adam out into the cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is a funny thing to put on the 7th chap, but there are some things you may be wondering about. So here's a list of things that don't matter in this story (i.e. shit I don't feel like dealing with): 1) What company(s) they wrestle for. They're probably all in WWE, Shannon may be in TNA. Don't know, doesn't matter. 2) What era this is. Let's just say Jeff has long hair, Jeri & Xtian have short. 3) Why they're all on a week's vaca at once. I wouldn't mind the workers taking a week or 2 off to blow off steam once in a while. 4) Lita. Never happened. She might be part of Matt's past, but Adam is gay. If she was with Matt, she probably caught him with Jay, lol. 5) Bigotry. No one gives a damn that most wrestlers are gay or bi & fucking each other. They are recognized occasionally, but not as often as you might think. Okay, we good? Let's have some more fun.**

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54 Jeff and Adam making out always trumps, lol. jeffhardyfan93 The sign language seems to have gone over well. It was inspired by (but not similar to) a sign language my best friend in junior high and i developed. Jeff's hair is so much a part of his look, and he does grab his crotch quite often. The Hardy gun was out, since they already had meaning for that. :) takers dark lover A little flashback here should clear up any Derrick confusion. Jeff won't forget the kiss, either... Terrahfry Adam is a great lure for horny men, lol. I totally had "If i jump, will you?" in mind during that, hehe. Gawd, Chris & Mor dancing together WOULD be sparkly. I was worried ppl might be squicky about Mor calling Matt "Daddy" but decided i didn't care, lol. That's just how they are. I'm glad you understand the things i was worried about. Thank you, luv, for easing my mind and keeping me happy. *loves on* I love Edge Jeff and RKO Jedam kissage is always the solution, lol. Sinistre I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Hopefully the site is working and you don't have to wait long! NeroAnne *kicks site* Hasn't been letting me update, either. I've had this ready to go for days, and have a new chap ready now, too. *pouts* Yeah, Jeffy got game. And i wouldn't worry too much about Adam getting raped; he's a big boy, lol. I do love my badass Jeff, tho. xD Thank you!  
**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, OCs, gropage**

Matt, John, Jay and Chris sat around the table finishing off another shot. They were all feeling pleasantly buzzed, John leaning toward drunk. Matt was considering cutting him off before he got too drunk to enjoy a good spanking when they got back to the cabin. Chris and Jay were arguing about some hockey team, and Matt was almost relieved when Shannon slid into the booth next to him and cut them off. Not that he minded hockey talk, but John was getting bored. He couldn't stave off a bored, drunk, horny JoMo for long, and he thought they'd reached their public sex limit for the night.

"I think I'm in love," Shannon said, leaning his head on Matt's shoulder.

"Sorry, kiddo, I'm with Johnny now."

"Not you, stupidhead," Shannon scowled before sighing a single word. "Tyler."

Chris peered at him. "Dear lord, I think his pupils actually turned into little hearts."

"Is Tyler your tasty ski-man?" John asked, leaning on Matt's other shoulder and grinning at Shannon across Matt's chest.

"Yeah." He turned toward John, head not leaving Matt's shoulder. "He had me up against the wall with my pants off and we-"

"I don't think we need to hear this, do we?" Jay asked.

"Yes!" John and Chris said together.

"No no, listen," Shannon said, leaning forward to address the table. "I thought it was just a great fuck, and then I looked in his eyes. You guys. It was like the whole world stopped. I could feel it, right down to my fucking molecules, man."

"Feel what? He said, almost afraid to ask." Chris was narrating himself, but he and John were leaning forward, too.

"The spark, man. He was all, 'Holy shit,' and kinda went crazy," Shannon said, giggling. "It was... oh, it was all over then."

"I bet it was," Matt grinned. "Where's Romeo now?"

"He has to cut out early because he works tomorrow. But he asked me out on a date. Like a dinner date. With a sleigh ride!" Shannon's whole face was glowing, and John grabbed his hands and squealed. Chris laughed.

"Is he gonna show up at the door with long stemmed roses, too?"

"I think it's sweet," John said. "I'm excited for you, Shannon."

Matt glanced down at his lover. "Don't tell me you want a sleigh ride, too."

"Are you kidding?" John snorted. "Freeze my ass off in the wind behind some smelly horse? No thank you."

"Uh, Shannon?" All eyes turned to the end of the table, where Tyler stood smiling at the group. He wasn't tall and stacked like his friend Jim, but had the lean, muscular physique of someone who got his exercise outdoors rather than in the gym. He had skin the color of mocha, a shaved head, almond-shaped black eyes and an easy-going smile.

"Tyler, I thought you left," Shannon said. "Oh, these are my friends, Matt, JoMo, Chris and Jay. Guys, Tyler."

"Hi," Tyler said, nodding at the table, then knelt down by Shannon and passed him a slip of paper. "I forgot to give you my number. Call me when you wake up, okay?" He reached up and ran a finger over Shannon's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Angel Face."

"Can't wait," Shannon replied. Tyler started to lean up for a kiss, then glanced at the men sitting around the table watching and paused. Shannon closed the distance and gave him a peck on the mouth. They grinned at each other and Tyler got up.

"Nice to meet you guys," he said, winking at Shannon before walking away. Shannon watched him... or rather, watched his ass. He turned back to the table, biting his knuckle.

"That is one fine hunk of man, Junior," Chris told him, and whistled.

"But the real question..." John giggled, "is he hung?"

A leer crossed Shannon's face as Matt covered his ears. "I'll put it this way... I'm gonna need a couple more drinks if I'm gonna be walking out of here without a limp." Jay groaned as Shannon and John slapped five across Matt and Chris whooped. "Next round is on me! Ma'am?" Shannon cried, waving at a server. While they waited for her to come by, Matt put an arm around his giddy friend.

"Just don't get too attached, huh? We're only here through the end of the week, you know."

"I know, I know," Shannon said, rolling his eyes. "Then it's back to the grind. Let me enjoy this week, okay? Where's everyone else?"

While Matt told him Jay watched Tyler argue briefly with his friend. He assumed the guy was not happy about Adam leaving. Jay frowned and hoped he wouldn't start shit, especially now that it seemed Tyler was going to be spending some time with them.

o~o~o

The air stood cold and sharp around Jeff and Adam as they walked on the shoveled sidewalk between drifts. No wind bit at their faces or tore at their clothes, and the clear moonlight sparkled softly off the snow that surrounded them. The glitter on the ground was reflected in the sky, layers of stars visible against the black silk of the night.

"It's beautiful out here," Jeff said, leaning his head back and looking at the moon. The snow that remained on the sidewalk crunched under their feet as they walked, only slightly muffled by the warm ear covers that Jeff wore wrapped around the back of his head and under his bun. They both had their gloved hands stuffed in their pockets, and the blond waves that stuck out from under Adam's skullcap bounced with every step.

"Yeah, the walk was a good idea." Adam let the statement hang in the air for a moment before he asked the question that had been tugging at his lips. "So... what happened with Cody Lite?"

Jeff sighed and looked back at his feet, thinking over his night.

o~o~o

Jeff leaned with his back against the wall, Derrick nibbling at the stripes of his beard down to his throat, grinding their bodies together. Jeff never kissed his twinks on the mouth, but they rarely seemed to mind. Jeff's hands groped at Derrick's ass, squeezing his cheeks and spreading them before running up his back. Derrick unbuckled Jeff's belt, plunging his hand into the front of his jeans.

"Ooh, you're a big boy, aren't you?" Derrick breathed, and Jeff rolled his eyes in the dim light. He slipped his fingers down the back of the little blonde's pants, finding the thong he knew would be there. He grabbed it and pulled upward, making Derrick whimper into his neck. Probably wrinkling his collar.

"What color is it?" Jeff asked him, lips against his earlobe.

"Purple. Leopard print," he answered with a smile in his voice. He sounded proud of himself. Of course he was. Jeff tried to let go and enjoy the hand expertly groping his dick. He wondered what color Adam's thong was tonight. He'd seen the ones Adam had bought earlier, and liked his taste in lingerie. Adam had been dancing with him just before he and Derrick had come back here. He remembered the feel of Adam's leather-clad hips pressed against his, the sweet smell of his shampoo mingling with his musky cologne.

"Mmm, getting so hard for me," Derrick murmured. He kissed Jeff's cheek before getting on his knees and starting to unfasten his jeans. Jeff caught a whiff of Derrick, and the smell ruined the scent of Adam in his nostrils. Jeff pushed Derrick's hands away.

"Look man, I'm sorry. My mind is on someone else tonight."

Derrick's hands slid over Jeff's hips. "I can help you forget him."

Jeff grabbed his wrists and pushed him away a little more firmly. "I don't want to forget him." He walked away, buckling his belt and leaving Derrick stunned on his knees. He thought he heard Shannon's breathy moans, a sound he was familiar with from living and partying in close quarters, but didn't feel the need to investigate. He'd gone into the bathroom first to calm down and pat cold water on his cheeks, and barely managed to duck Derrick on the way out. Twinkerbell did not look happy. He had to get the fuck out.

o~o~o

Adam looked at Jeff curiously as they walked, waiting for an answer. Finally Jeff shrugged.

"He smelled like vanilla." He smiled as Adam laughed. "What about you, Sweet Spirit? How'd you get mixed up with Jock Boy?"

"Ah, I was playing wing-man for Shannon. He was trying to lure Jim's roommate. I guess I did a good job, since Shannon got him." Adam shrugged and kicked at a chunk of ice. "Jim was nice until he got grabby back there. Asked me up to the balcony. You know, where Shane disappeared with those two chicks, never to be heard from again."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's being held hostage," Jeff said with a smirk.

"And loving every second of it," Adam agreed with a grin, then sighed. "I'm just not ready for a quick fuck yet. Hell, I couldn't even kiss him without feeling guilty. Even though Randy's doing a lot more. Fucking Cena. Damn, that really chaps my ass."

"I can tell." He certainly mentioned it enough.

"He just replaced me so fast. That fucking night. Makes me wonder how long he'd been considering it."

"Maybe he's just on the rebound," Jeff shrugged, then glanced at Adam sidelong. "Did you feel guilty when I kissed you?"

"No, I knew that wasn't serious. It was fun, though," Adam said, waggling his brows.

Jeff had been serious. He hadn't meant to be, but once their lips were locked he'd thrown everything into that kiss, and thought he'd felt Adam give back just as good. Hell, he knew Adam had. Was he just trying to play it off now? Jeff followed suit, a half-smile on his pretty blue lips. "Yeah? So it wasn't bad?"

Adam took Jeff's arm, leaning his chin on his shoulder. "I'll admit it, I thought we were gonna scorch a hole through that floor. No wonder the twinks love you."

"Nah, I don't kiss them. I only save that for the special boys," Jeff said with a wink.

"Aww, I'm special," Adam giggled, squeezing Jeff's arm.

Jeff agreed and they continued their walk. Jeff breathed cold into his lungs, watching the fog form as he exhaled. What the hell was going on? Did he just turn down a blow job for someone he wasn't even dating? Why did his heart pound when Adam hugged his arm, leaned his cheek against the leather of his coat? They'd walked like this tons of times and he hadn't been affected this much. Sure, there'd always been a bit of a spark between them, but Jeff had never been so aware of every touch, every smile, every inflection of that sultry voice. Maybe it had been the kiss. Maybe it was because they were both single at the same time. Jeff couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"What do you want to do when we get back?" he asked Adam, trying to keep his tone light.

"Hot cocoa and bed," Adam replied.

"Eager to get to bed and play with your new toys?" Jeff teased.

"I'm not gonna be able to be in a room by myself all week without everyone thinking I'm stuffing my ass, am I?"

"Nope," Jeff said. "We'll all be picturing it in vivid detail and taking bets on which one you're using. Pressing our ears to the door to see if we can hear buzzing."

"Thanks a lot, dick." Adam let go of Jeff's arm and shoved him across the sidewalk, making Jeff stumble. He grinned and shoved him back, landing Adam on his ass in a snowdrift. "Oh, that's it!" Adam scooped up a handful of snow to throw as he got up. He ran after Jeff's retreating form, both of them shouting and laughing.

**Wasn't expecting quite so much OC action this story. Hope y'all don't mind.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54 I really love writing Shannon, lol. Hope this is soon enough. I love Edge Jeff and RKO I suspect Randy's on the rebound, but even rebounds can turn into more. jeffhardyfan93 We'll see some drunken JoMo in the next chap, i promise, lol. takers dark loverI think Tyler's okay. He popped up w/ no warning in the last chap, but i think he's cool. Was Adam just playing it off? We'll see. redsandman99 Glad you're enjoying, thank you! Terrahfry So happy we figured out some loopholes. I do think it's hilarious we can base timelines off hair, lol! Matt would do anything JoMo wanted... which is what i think he's afraid of, lol. Yup, Jeffy's jaded. He's prowling out of habit, but his heart's not really in it. So glad you enjoyed that. They def need some duct tape. Glad we could figure out how to post, even if everyone doesn't see it. ;)**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, cock suckers**

Adam stood in front of the stove, making hot chocolate. Not that powdered crap from a box, either, but the real thing. He'd made sure to bring the ingredients along when he discovered he was being dragged to the slopes for a week. Adam could barely make Kraft dinner without mangling it, but he knew his mom's hot chocolate ritual by heart.

He'd put on comfy clothes, and his hair was pulled into a high ponytail that tickled the back of his neck pleasantly. Jeff had done some laundry earlier and was upstairs making his bed and presumably changing his own clothes. Too bad, he'd looked damn hot tonight in that high-necked black silk shirt. His hair twisted in a multi-colored bun with the tips fanned out to the side, his bangs brushing his cheeks. Even his lipstick had looked pretty before Adam smudged it.

He really hadn't felt guilty when Jeff kissed him, but not for the reason he'd said. Even now he didn't feel guilty that he'd enjoyed it so much, which somewhat surprised him. Should he feel guilty for not feeling guilty? He hadn't wanted to think of Randy when Jeff's mouth had felt so soft, so hot on his. He'd wiped the blue off his lips, but the feeling of Jeff's kiss remained. Had it been more than just a way to discourage Jim? Did Jeff have feelings for him?

Adam pushed that thought away as he got out a couple mugs. He wasn't ready to move on yet. Well... he smiled as he poured the chocolate into the mugs. His heart might not be ready to move on, but other parts of him might be ready to start. He hadn't had a good self-lovin' since Randy had walked out the door. There hadn't been much to get excited about without Randy's thick fingers on his flesh, those ice blue eyes raking over his body. Of course, that had been part of the problem. Those cold eyes looked at him - a lot - but never really seemed to see him. Randy was a stallion in bed, but sometimes it made Adam feel like a brood mare. Jeff's kiss reminded him what it felt like to be drunk in, explored... tasted. Yes, he just might have a reason to try out his new toys tonight. Speculation be damned.

He opened a drawer for spoons to put in the mugs, but the thought of the toys gave him a better idea. He grinned to himself. He was feeling saucy tonight, why the hell not?

o~o~o

Jeff came into the kitchen with a freshly washed face and clad in the requisite wife beater and warm up pants. Hot chocolate sounded like the best idea in the world, especially Adam's special hot chocolate. He had no idea how Adam managed it since the boy could burn water, but Jeff was grateful that he did. Then he saw Adam sitting at the kitchen table, and what he was doing quickly changed Jeff's mind about what the best idea in the world could be.

"Hot chocolate's ready," Adam said. He was unwrapping his blue candy penis. Two steaming mugs sat on the table filled with chocolate goodness, and Jeff's own cherry sucker waited for him next to his mug. Adam set the plastic aside and dipped the sucker into his chocolate, stirring it a bit. "I thought raspberry chocolate sounded good."

Adam lifted the sucker out pointing down, watching liquid chocolate drip off the head. He leaned over, sticking his long tongue out to catch the drops and caress the blue cock, guiding it into his waiting mouth. Yep, it was official. Adam was trying to kill him. Adam slid the sucker in, wrapping his lips around it and sucking the chocolate off as Jeff tried not to explode out of his pants. Hazel eyes glanced over at him and Jeff quickly sat in the chair, scooting up to the table. He stared as Adam pulled it away, plump lips sliding along candy veins until they got to the head. Adam twirled the stick a little, jaw moving as he sucked, and the blue cockhead left his lips with a pop. He regarded the lollipop with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty tasty," Adam mused. His mouth twisted into a suppressed grin.

Oho. The little minx was playing him. Fine. A little sneer crossed Jeff's face as he picked up his sucker. Adam wanted to play? They'd fucking play.

o~o~o

Shannon opened the door of the cabin to the scent of chocolate and candy. His already good mood soared as he bounced towards the kitchen, but he stopped short when he saw what was going on.

"You wanna try mine?"

"Sure. Here, you try this one."

Adam held the stick of the blue sucker that was being stuffed in Jeff's mouth. Jeff in turn was tracing the tip of his red sucker over Adam's lips as Adam giggled and tried to catch whatever was dripping off it with his tongue. Adam managed to suck the candy into his mouth, and Jeff pushed it in further.

"Mmmphh!" Adam said as Jeff laughed around the blue dick. Adam pulled back a bit and glanced up to see Shannon in the doorway. He spit out the candy with another giggle, wiping his chin and licking his finger. "Shannon! You're home already? Where's everyone else?" He took back his own sucker and set it on its wrapper.

"Uh... Shane's getting a ride later and the married folk are still dancing. Said I could take one of the cars since my dancing partner had to jet. Should I be jealous?" He waved his hand at them.

"Nah, you want some hot chocolate?" Adam asked. "I can whip up another batch." He drained his mug and hopped up to go back to the stove.

"Were you okay to drive?" Jeff asked as Shannon sat next to him at the table.

"I only had two shots all night. I was too busy with Tyler," Shannon said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Dish!" Adam cried, pouring milk into a saucepan.

Shannon told them all about Tyler – ALL about him – while Jeff finished his hot chocolate and Adam made more. Adam asked for every detail and Jeff slipped in snarky asides, which the other two mostly ignored. After filling them in on the back hall, the date, and the phone number, Shannon asked about Derrick, and Jeff basically told him the same thing he'd told Adam. Shannon patted Jeff's shoulder and went back to wondering aloud what he was going to wear on his date. Adam turned off the burner.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Shannon. I think we should celebrate," Adam proclaimed as Jeff brought him the mugs and got another for Shannon. "Thanks, Sweet Spirit. Now find us something to spike this shit with."

"'Kay. I'll gaffle Matty's vodka." Jeff winked and left the kitchen, and Shannon got up to follow.

"Imma go change," he told Adam, who nodded as he poured.

An hour later they'd pretty much abandoned the hot chocolate for vodka and candy. The suckers hadn't been worn away much, but the detail on them had faded. They'd been trying to pour shots down the lollipops and into their mouths to messy effect, then Shannon bet Jeff he could get his sucker farther down his throat.

The cocks were huge for candy, but average for penises, about six inches. Jeff figured he'd have no trouble, but the unforgiving candy was a little tougher to work with than flesh. He got most of it into his mouth before he felt the back of his throat tickle and gave up. Shannon smirked and cracked his knuckles before taking his turn.

"I don't know how you can stand that watermelon crap," Adam said. "Just the taste would make me gag."

"You either love it or hate it, and I love it," Shannon informed him. "It's an acquired taste."

"Just like you," Jeff added. "Now shut up and swallow."

"Not the first time I've heard that," Shannon said, and got to it. He managed to slide the thing back until his lips met the base, then pulled it in until he could close his mouth around the stick. He started to strike a victory pose, which made him gag. He lurched and spit out the sucker onto the table as Jeff and Adam doubled over in laughter.

"You guys are such pussies," Adam accused, holding his ribs.

"Oh, yeah?" Shannon said, wiping tears off his cheeks and spit off his mouth. He was grinning good-naturedly between coughs, though. "I'd like to see you do better."

Adam grinned back and raised his eyebrow. With a shake of his ponytail, he leaned his head all the way back. He held the stick with his fingertips an inch or two from the base of the candy and opened his mouth wide. His tongue flicked the tip a little and he slid it down until it hit the back of his throat. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath and swallowed. He eased the lollipop further, further as Jeff and Shannon watched with rapt attention. They could actually see the bulge of the thing moving down his throat. He kept going until his fingertips passed his lips and he paused. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed around it and Jeff felt his jaw drop. Adam's own jaw moved as he blinked hard, then worked his tongue out and licked the last knuckle of his thumb.

"Oh, shit!" Shannon cried, holding one fist to his mouth and punching Jeff's arm with the other. "Did you fucking see that?"

Jeff rocked from the hit and just nodded, mesmerized. He was vaguely aware of Shannon laughing and kicking his feet in delight, but kept his eyes glued to Adam as he eased the sucker out of his throat, sealing his lips around the shaft and hollowing his cheeks. He slurped as it left his mouth and he lowered his head. Adam held the lollicock up next to his face and gave them a bright blue grin, waggling his eyebrows. Shannon stood up and applauded while Jeff stared like his eyeballs were going to fall out of his head. Finally he blinked and shook his head slowly, a grin of his own starting to creep over his lips.

"Fucking marry me," he told Adam, his voice a little hoarse.

Adam put his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on the fist that held the sucker's stick. "You don't believe in marriage."

"Shit, if I got blow jobs like that every day I might."

Adam snorted. "Who said anything about every day?"

"Well then, never mind," Jeff said, managing a chuckle.

"How do you do that?" Shannon asked, sitting back down.

"If what you said about Tyler is true, you will learn in time, young Padawan. It's a skill I learned of necessity."

Jeff huffed. "Now I'm even more confused as to why he let you go."

"I'll drink to that," Shannon said, taking a swig right off the vodka bottle. There wasn't much left. "I always suspected he was packing heat, but is he really big enough to need that?"

"Yep," Adam said, taking the bottle from Shannon and drinking, then holding it out to Jeff. "But Jeffy's a better kisser." He blinked at the look Jeff was giving him, then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Did I just say that?" he asked through his fingers, trying not to giggle. Jeff rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle, draining it.

"Whoa, whoa," Shannon said. "Beep beep beep, back that shit up. You guys kissed? Was it tonight?"

"Keep your panties on," Jeff said. "It wasn't anything. Jimmy Boy about got hisself decked by Princess Deep Throat here."

"Hey!" Adam glared at Jeff, then leaned towards Shannon. "He grabbed my ass and called me cheap."

Shannon's eyes widened. "Aw shit, Adds, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was gonna be a dick."

"Naah," Adam said, waving him off. "S'not your fault. Besides, you got Tyler outta the deal. I'm sure he's not a dick like his roommate."

"So, how did we get from decking to kissing?"

Jeff shrugged. "I got between 'em, but he wouldn't let it go. So I showed him Adam was spoken for."

Shannon blinked at him, then started laughed. "So you were marking your territory? Did you go out and piss on trees, too?"

Jeff pointed his sucker at Shannon. "Adam is not a tree to pee on."

"Ewwww," Adam cringed. "Can we just stick with the kissing? I liked the kissing. Ever kissed him, Shanny?"

"Gross," Jeff said.

"Double gross," Shannon echoed.

"Your loss," Adam shrugged.

Shannon sucked on the head of his lollipop thoughtfully. "Show me."

"What?" Adam and Jeff chorused.

"Well, I don't wanna kiss him, but I wanna see what all the fuss is about. So kiss."

They blinked at Shannon, then at each other. Adam shrugged. They'd already kissed; this wouldn't mean anything more than the last one had. Besides, he was feeling good and buzzed, and could use a little more fodder for his fantasies later. Jeff hesitated, then scooted his chair closer. Adam leaned forward a little and Jeff wet his lips. Adam glanced at Shannon, who was watching intently, and ducked his head, giggling.

"Get on with it," Shannon said as Jeff smiled. Adam looked back up at Jeff, who held his gaze, green eyes shining. He didn't have to consciously lean forward anymore. He was drawn to Jeff. Jeff gripped the seat of his chair and let Adam come to him, trying to be patient and taking in Adam's beauty. After the display with the lollicock, Jeff didn't really trust himself not to grab Adam and ravage him on the kitchen floor if he made the first move. Their eyes slid shut as their mouths drew closer, and Adam could feel Jeff's breath on his lips.

The front door banged open and they jerked apart as Matt's voice rang through the house.

"Awww," Shannon whined. "It was just about to get good!"


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Thank you! takers dark lover, I love Edge Jeff and RKO , redsandman99 , & jeffhardyfan93 , I know, Matty always has to ruin the fun. What a buzzkill! ;D Thank you guys, it means the world to me. InYourHonour , Glad you're enjoying! NeroAnne , I've been getting email notifications days late. Wish they'd fix shit. Thank you! Terrahfry, Like i told you before, this review made my whole week. I grinned throughout! "Lethal blue kisses of distraction" alone gave me so many giggle fits. I often take moments to think about Adam self-loving, just like that. Mhmm. "Crazy candy cock sucker 69" is the perfect way to put it, lol! And i love those little moments when you can picture & hear things so perfectly in a fic. So happy i can achieve that once in a while. Shannon has been SO much fun for me. & yes, Adam's a bigger cockslut than JEFF. *cackles* Made my throat hurt writing it, too, but i know it's possible... :P He admitted to liking the kissing. He is, after all, quite tipsy. Thank you so much, my luv. *loves on* Also, just to make you laugh... CANDY PENIS. llama2910 , i actually looked up recipes for hot chocolate after writing this. Think i might make some, lol. And you wanted some more Jedam action? *grins***

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, drunkenness, smut**

Matt led his tipsy boyfriend into the kitchen while Jay and Chris clambered up the stairs. He sighed when he was met with the sight of three grown men sitting around the kitchen table with lollipops in their mouths, damp shirts, and guilty expressions. The table was a mess of empty mugs and shot glasses, puddles of alcohol, and smears of candy. It looked like a bachelorette party with whiskers.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked them. All three shook their heads with wide, solemn eyes, then broke into fits of giggles. Matt rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, and John tripped over to Adam and plopped down into his lap.

"Hi, Adam!" John chirped.

"Hi, Morrie!" Adam said, mimicking his tone. He tossed his sucker on the table and clasped his hands around John's waist. "Didja have fun?"

John flung an arm around Adam's neck and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Omigawd, so much! Feels like forever since I went dancing." He sat up when Matt stuck an open bottle of water in his face.

"Drink up, Sweetness," Matt told him. John grabbed it and took a deep pull of water, then set the bottle on the table. He almost knocked it over when he let go, but saved it at the last second, pointing at it warningly. Matt went to put some bread in the toaster and talk to Jeff and Shannon, and John turned back to Adam.

"He's trying to prevent a hangover," he explained carefully, and Adam nodded. "And I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get a spanking tonight."

Adam gasped loudly and bounced the man in his lap a little, making him giggle. "Have you been a bad boy?"

"I was incredlibally naughty," John said, then patted Adam's chest with the hand that wasn't on his shoulder. "But Adam. Adam Adam Adam. I have a reeeally important question to ask you."

"Whassat?"

John shifted a little and turned to stare into Adam's eyes, then fell forward until their foreheads were touching. "Why is your shirt wet?" he whispered.

"Because I spilled vodka on it," Adam told him seriously. John sat up, his eyes wide, and poked his chest.

"That. Is alcohol abuse. Didja hear that, Daddy? He abused the vodka!"

Matt looked at John, then spied the empty bottle on the table. "Dammit, Jeff, is that my vodka?"

"It _was_ your vodka. Now imma use it to mark territory," Jeff said, which Shannon and Adam found quite amusing. Matt huffed and put a plate of toast next to John's water.

"Let Adam breathe and have a nibble, Johnny."

John put his head back on Adam's shoulder, and Adam cuddled him. "But he's comfy," John pouted, batting his chocolate-brown eyes.

"I know, I know. Adam's a big ol' teddy bear," Matt chuckled. He had a tough time being stern when John looked at him like that.

"You can have my chair anyway," Adam said, putting a friendly kiss on John's cheekbone and moving to get up. "I want my bed."

"Awww," Jeff, Shannon and John chorused as Matt pulled John out of Adam's lap. Adam stood up and almost fell, grabbing Matt's shoulder to steady himself.

"Whoa," he laughed. "I think I'm a little drunker than I thought I was."

Matt shrugged him off and sat down, pulling John into his own lap and handing him toast. "Degenerates," he grumbled, but his lips were quirked in a smile.

Adam blew a raspberry at the back of Matt's head. "Hypocrite. Johnny, tell 'em why you need a spanking and we'll see who the degen'rates are. I wanna lie down." He started to weave his way to the stairs.

"Hold up, hold up," Jeff said. He went to the dishwasher and took out the now-clean glass dildo, handing it to Adam with a grin. "Don't forget this."

Adam flushed as everyone else snickered, then set his jaw and pointed the dildo at Jeff's face. "Y'know what? I've been dancing and watching cute boys swallow fake dicks all night." Adam wagged the dildo as he spoke to accentuate his words, and Jeff's head bobbed as his eyes followed the tip. "I'm tired, drunk and horny, and imma beat off and pass out and I don't care who knows it!" He poked Jeff's chest with the glass cock. "How'dya like that?" Poke. "Sweet." Poke. "Spirit." Poke. And he spun away to stumble out of the kitchen.

Jeff turned to look at Shannon, rubbing his chest, and spit out a surprised laugh. Shannon blinked back at Jeff and asked, "Did he just call us cute?"

o~o~o

Adam stripped off his soggy shirt when he got to his room, shutting the door with his foot. He managed to not knock over the lamp on the bedside table when he turned it on, then blinked curiously at his bed. The corduroy bear on his pillow stared back at him.

Had Jeff noticed him looking at the bear in the shops? He must have planted it here while Adam was making hot chocolate. A wide grin spread over his face and he laid down, letting the forgotten dildo slip from his fingers onto the bed. He scooped the teddy into his arms, cuddling his face into it. The bear had caught his attention because the stripes of color on it reminded him of Jeff's hair. He never suspected Jeff was watching, or dreamed that he'd buy it for him. He gave the bear an Eskimo kiss and looked into its little black eyes.

"Don't tell anyone," he whispered to his new friend, "'cause they'd think it's cheesy, but imma call you Nero." He kissed the bear on the nose and snuggled into his pillow. He'd wanted to lie in bed and think about taking the sucker from Jeff's mouth, replacing it with his own cock. Maybe have Jeff use the pretty dildo on his ass while he sucked Adam dry. He tried to imagine these things, but his exhausted mind just wandered back to the kiss. He'd been so close to tasting that mouth again, to feeling those candy-flavored lips slide against his. Adam would have tongued his lip ring and hopefully felt Jeff's own tongue caress back, welcoming him into his mouth.

Too tired and comfortable to move, Adam lay there with the touch of Jeff's lips on his mind.

o~o~o

Jeff muted the TV. He'd gone to bed shortly after Adam had. All the fun seemed to have been sucked out of the room without Adam's laugh. Of course, Shannon had completed killing the mood when he'd tried to emulate Adam's deep throat trick and ended up puking on the floor. Jeff immediately ducked out of the kitchen and left Shannon and Matt to clean up while John fell off Matt's lap in giggles.

The television had failed to distract him. He just couldn't concentrate on what was going on with the late night movie. The room wasn't quite spinning, but his eyes just wouldn't focus on the screen. He sighed and let his mind wander to Adam. He knew he shouldn't keep jacking off to the thought of the beautiful blonde, shouldn't feed the burgeoning obsession he was starting to feel for the man, but Adam hadn't given him a choice tonight. He closed his eyes and slipped his hand into his pants, thinking about how Adam's throat had pulsed around the sucker as he pumped his cock to full hardness. He almost didn't hear his bedroom door creak.

Jeff's eyes flicked to the door, and for a split second he thought he was again imagining Adam standing there watching Jeff stroke himself. But the tall figure in the doorway wasn't just peeking in, trying to stay inconspicuous. Adam simply walked into the room and leaned back against the door until it clicked shut before starting towards the bed.

"Shit!" Jeff hissed, jerking his hand out of his pants and adjusting the waistband. "What happened to knocking?" He'd sat up and turned to glare at his advancing intruder. Colored lights from the TV flickered across the angles of Adam's expressionless face, and his ponytail holder was falling out of his blond locks. Like Jeff, he'd discarded his vodka-flavored shirt, and his pants rode low on his hips. Jeff's eyes may have been playing tricks on him in the wavering light, but he was pretty sure there was a tent in the front of Adam's flannels.

"Adam?" Jeff asked warily. "What are you doing?"

Adam climbed onto the bed and over Jeff's legs, crawling up his body. "Want my kiss," he mumbled, his slurred voice barely audible.

Jeff wanted to give it to him so badly he could taste it, but he recoiled, putting his hand on Adam's shoulder. "You're drunk." Adam pressed forward and brushed Jeff's mouth with soft, parted lips. Jeff's eyes fluttered shut and he felt Adam pull away. When he opened his eyes Adam was cocking his head, staring at him. "Fuck, so'm I." He grabbed the back of Adam's neck and crashed their mouths together. They devoured each other with sloppy, hungry kisses, Adam whimpering into Jeff's mouth with every touch of their tongues. Jeff was slowly being pushed onto his back, but before he hit the mattress he had a burst of clarity and broke the kiss, sitting up on his elbows. Adam's mouth slipped down to his neck, nibbling and sucking.

"Stop, stop," Jeff panted. Adam made no move to stop, so Jeff groaned and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back until he sat on Jeff's legs. "You're still hung up on Randy."

Adam's brow furrowed, then he started for Jeff's neck again. He didn't get far.

"No. I'm not your rebound," Jeff insisted, trying to remind himself as well.

A soft smile crossed Adam's face. "Course I want you, Jeffy. Always." He bent to kiss and lick Jeff's belly. "Need you, Jeff. Taste so good," he said against his navel, tonguing his piercing. It was tough to argue with that. Especially when Adam pulled his waistband down and took his cockhead into his mouth. Jeff collapsed onto the bed with a groan.

"Jay's gonna kill me," he muttered as he arched into Adam's mouth, stroking the golden waves of his hair and tossing the ponytail holder away. Adam took advantage of his raised hips to pull his pants down and Jeff cursed. "Shit, we better make this worth my death." Jeff helped him get the offending garment off and out of the way, putting his legs around him.

Adam didn't respond. He just ran his hands up Jeff's inner thighs, spreading them apart and gazing almost fondly down at his equipment, a little smile playing on his lips. He leaned down and lapped at his balls with his wide, moist tongue before sucking each in and mouthing them by turn. Jeff clawed at the sheets beside him, grunting. This was worth a painful death already. Adam let go and dragged his tongue up Jeff's length before attacking. There was no gentle teasing, no seductive glances upward, just Adam with his eyes closed, sucking, slurping and moaning as if feasting on Jeff. As if Jeff's cock was the rarest, most delicious treat in the world. He watched the blond head bob on his crotch in a daze, pushing Adam's hair back to see that pretty mouth work his dick. Adam pulled back and stroked the saliva-soaked shaft with his long fingers, lips wrapped around the head. He squeezed Jeff's dick as he sucked, drawing precum and sliding his tongue into the slit.

"Fuck, Adam. You love the taste of my cock, don't you? Ah, yeah." Adam engulfed him again, humming in pleasure and swallowing around the head. His slippery hand moved down to fondle his balls then slid further, and Jeff felt fingertips against his pucker. He hissed in surprise. "Oooh, you kinky little bitch. Wait.. wait.."

Jeff slapped blindly at the nightstand and opened the drawer. He heard the lamp clatter to the floor, but he was sure everyone else was either passed out or too wrapped up in afterglow to hear. After a second's groping he found his lube and popped the top. It had been a long time since he'd been fucked, but he still liked to be fingered while he got blown. He didn't get it very often. Selfish bitches thought they were the only ones that enjoyed a good prostate massage. Besides, at this point he'd let Adam do anything he wanted to him as long as he got to cum in that sweet, hot mouth.

He grabbed Adam's wrist and squirt a healthy dollop of lube onto his fingers, then shoved the hand back between his legs, scooting down to give him better access. "Okay, go."

Adam had looked up while Jeff had his wrist, but went right back to swallowing his dick when he let go. Without warning he pushed two fingers into Jeff's tight hole and Jeff had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. "Easy, tiger. Shit." Adam had surprised him, but the alcohol and arousal made it easier to relax against the fingers that searched for his button. Once they did find it they ground against it, causing waves of pleasure to shudder through him and center on his groin, where those soft, plump lips slid up and down his shaft. "Fuck yes, Adam... uhm, right there. Suck me, baby... you want me to cum down your throat? Ah yeah, I'll cum in your pretty mouth and you'll swallow it all, won't you? Fuck..."

Before Jeff could follow through, both mouth and fingers left him. He looked down at Adam, who put his head on Jeff's belly and whimpered. Adam stuck his hand down the front of his pants – Jeff was mildly surprised he was still wearing pants – and rocked his hips. "So hard... Jeff... need..."

Jeff needed no more encouragement. He bent his knees and hooked Adam's waistband with his toes, pushing his pants down his legs. He grabbed Adam and pulled him up his body, feeling the curtain of the blonde's hair dragging across his chest, tickling his nipples. Mouths and hands roamed over skin as Jeff pushed his hips up, grinding their erections together. He relished the feeling of Adam above him, enjoying the naked heat of their bodies as they tangled, and he wanted it to last as long as possible. Adam bent into Jeff's neck, and he took the opportunity to look down the broad expanse of Adam's back. He watched his own fingers travel down it and dip into the precious dimples there, feeling Adam shudder against him, before he reached down and finally got his hands on that luscious behind.

"Goddamn..." he whispered as Adam's buttocks flexed under his palms. He slid his fingers between them and Adam bucked, whining as the tip of one finger shoved into his entrance. Adam raised up a little and wrapped his own big hand around their cocks, stroking them both. Jeff grabbed the lube again and coated his own fingers, then blindly aimed the tube in the area Adam was stroking and squeezed, letting Adam spread the lube around until their groins were slick with it. He flung the tube aside and hunched his shoulders down, reaching between Adam's cheeks and slipping his fingers into that hot channel as far as he could. Adam moaned and writhed against him.

"Fuck yes, Jeff... wanna fuck," he babbled in between the most delicious little noises Jeff had ever heard. Adam's hand left their cocks as he shoved back onto the fingers fucking him. Jeff was so focused on pleasuring his blonde that he barely registered Adam grabbing his knee and pulling it up. It clicked big time, though, when he felt round hardness pressing against his pucker.

"Adam... Adam what are you... FUU-MMPPHHH-" Jeff shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from screaming as Adam pushed his thick length into him. Adam gave him no time to recover before pumping into him, and Jeff clawed at his shoulders, hissing in pain. He was so fucking thick, stretching him like he hadn't been in years. His fuzzy brain was having a hard time trying to figure out why Adam wasn't riding him, why he was being fucked, why Adam of all people was doing it. "Adam stop, what... fuck, too hard, hurts..." He shifted his hips, trying to buck Adam off, but only ended up meeting his thrusts and driving him deeper.

"Mmm, Jeff... so hot, so beautiful... love your body..." Adam murmured as he lavished kisses all over Jeff's face and neck.

"Wait, I don't-" Jeff broke off with a groan as he bucked again and Adam's cock hit his sweet spot.

"Yes, baby, want you to cum for me. Wanna make you cum. Want all of you." Adam took Jeff's lubed cock in his hand and stroked him hard and fast, staring down at his face with lust-glazed eyes, rubbing his button with every pump of his hips. Jeff stared back, hypnotized by those hazel-green eyes and his body reeling with pleasure. He gripped Adam's hair with both hands and pulled him down, pressing their foreheads together as he panted through his teeth. Their lower bodies humped together faster until Jeff couldn't take it any more. He threw his head back and rode the pulses of ecstasy into orgasm, giving a strangled growl and shoving Adam's face into his neck. He heard Adam cry out his name and could feel the thick cock throbbing inside him, spilling into him, filling him.

Adam melted into Jeff's body. They lay there heaving for breath, Jeff blinking up at the ceiling with stunned eyes. After a moment Adam rolled off him and Jeff scrubbed his hands over his face, pushing his fingers into his hair.

"What. The fuck. Was that?" he asked the man beside him. When he got no answer he turned to look, just in time to see Adam get up and head for the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

Adam didn't stop, just opened the door and walked into the hall, stark naked.

**SWERVE.**

***edit* I just realized i updated this on April Fool's Day. Complete coincidence, i swear. xP I _am_ going somewhere with this. Promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's just jump into this... I love Edge Jeff and RKO , No joke, but thanks! takers dark lover , Hmm, maybe it was Jeff's name... BlackDiamonds.32.20.54 , Okay! llama2910 , I don't think Adds was in control, but i'm glad you enjoyed it! xD Centon4Eva, Oh, i love my cliffhangers, lol. As for Adam & Jeff getting together, who knows? They got some shit to work out, i think. HardyFan4Ever2009 , Thank you! redsandman99 , I'm glad ppl are enjoying the sex. I was really nervous about it, lol. jeffhardyfan93 , I agree, i would like Jeff to fuck Adam senseless, too. Drunk JoMo was fun to write. Terrahfry , you always make me giggle so hard throughout your reviews. I'm so happy you're enjoying it! I was wondering if anyone had forgotten the bear, lol. I must be a sap too, since i wrote the damn thing. ;) Yes, Jeff's cock & Adam's ass are assuredly the most delicious treats in history. *sigh* & they should be fully naked all the time. Very bad puppy. *grins* And no, Jeff is not being victimized or a slut. Drunk & horny, yes. Letting Adam be out of control and needy. I am so spreading the word "befuckle" & it makes me proud. ;) I really did agonize over that chap for many hours, & it touches me that you recognize & appreciate it. I wanted to do them justice and not change their characters, even though circumstances put them in a strange place. Thank you, babe. *snuzzles* The Kid , Thanks! natsukileeRKOlover , Well, that's an interesting theory...**

**Quick plugs: I've been on E&C & Miz highs for obvious reasons. If you are, too, then for E&C check out Terrahfry's 'Love So Totally Awesome,' JoMoFan-Spot's 'Tease,' & redsandman99's 'Watchful Eyes.' E&C they way i believe they were meant to be done. For E&C plus Miz, well, i'm just giddy over Terrahfry's 'WTF?' It's AWESOME. /plug**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, a touch of angst, toy use**

Oh, hellz no. Adam wasn't walking out on Jeff like that. What the hell was Adam thinking? And shit, the last thing Jeff needed was someone seeing Adam leave his room... naked... covered in Jeff's cum...

Jeff scrambled out of the bed and grabbed his shirt, swiping cum off his own belly with it before grabbing his pants. He tripped trying to pull them up and run after Adam at the same time. After righting himself, he got to the door and poked his head out, looking both ways. The coast was clear. He started for Adam's room across the hall, but stopped when he glimpsed movement on the stairs. His heart skipped and he thought sure he was caught, but a second look confirmed it was Adam. What the...

"Adam!" Jeff called in a loud whisper. He went to the top of the stairs, trying again. "Adam!" Adam didn't even turn his head. Jeff chewed on his lip ring. Should he go after him? He could just go back to his room and play innocent if someone saw Adam at this point. But... saying Adam was acting weird was an understatement. What if he hurt himself or something? Shit. He grit his teeth and followed Adam down the stairs, still trying to call to him.

Shannon was starting to doze off in front of the TV, but snapped awake when a very tall, very pretty, and very naked blonde walked past him to the kitchen. Jeff wasn't far behind, hissing like he'd sprung a leak.

"What in the blue hell?" Shannon asked aloud, getting up. Jeff started and winced. He hoped Shannon was knocked out.

"I dunno, man. He just..." he gestured helplessly at the in the direction Adam had gone before following. When he and Shannon got in the kitchen, Adam was putting a whole jar of peanut butter into the microwave. He turned it on and started back to the doorway. Jeff and Shannon shared a look before Jeff darted for the microwave's cancel button. Shannon stepped in front of Adam and stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Hey, man. Why are you... oh, ew!" Shannon jumped back when he realized what glistened all over Adam's stomach. Adam's glazed eyes blinked. Shannon's brow furrowed as he peered at him, slowly waving a hand in front of his face.

"Holy shit," he said, starting to giggle. "I think he's asleep! Fuck, he really did beat off and pass out!"

Jeff's stomach dropped to his toes. Asleep? Had Adam passed out after they'd fucked? Did sleepwalking happen that fast? Had he been asleep the entire time? Was that even possible? He'd certainly seemed like he'd known what he was doing, had even cried out Jeff's name. He realized he was staring at Shannon, his mouth hanging open. "Are... are you sure?"

"Look at him, man," Shannon said. "He's totally out of it. What do we do? You're not supposed to wake up a sleepwalker. They have heart attacks or some shit. Maybe we should wake Jay, he might know if Adam does this a lot."

"No!" Jeff cried, then cleared his throat. "No. Let's not bother him. I'll just... take him back to his room and put him to bed. Maybe he'll stay there."

Shannon had been examining Adam's eyes, but now he looked at Jeff. He took in Jeff's rumpled hair and flushed features, his bewildered expression... the giant hickey on his neck... "Why were you following him?"

"I just... I ran into him in the hall."

Shannon narrowed his eyes at him. "Liar! You fucked him, you dog!" Adam started to wander off, but Shannon took his arm, tethering him. "Admit it."

Jeff rubbed his eyes. "Can we just get him to bed?"

"Oh, snap! Was he asleep while you were fucking?" he asked with open curiosity.

"We didn't... oh, dammit, I don't know." Jeff sank into a chair and put his face in his hands. He sighed, then looked up at his best friend with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell anyone. Ever."

"What are you gonna tell him?" Shannon asked, nodding at Adam. Jeff got up and gazed at the man he'd wanted for so long, the man he thought he'd gotten, at least for one night. Now he wasn't sure he even had that. Adam was swaying on his feet.

"I don't know. I can't think. I'll figure it out tomorrow. You think I can lead him upstairs without him tripping on his face, or should we carry him?"

They decided to carry him. Adam muttered something unintelligible as they picked him up. Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam's chest from behind and backed up the stairs, while Shannon scooped his knees up under one arm.

"Careful, he's all spunky," Shannon remarked, then choked back a laugh at the glare Jeff gave him. "Right, I forgot that's your fault. Y'know, I never wanted this close a look at Adam's dick."

"Shut the fuck up, Shannon." Jeff would have preferred to carry Adam himself, but he still didn't feel too steady. Even stone cold sober he would have had trouble navigating the stairs under Adam's weight. They got him into his room and settled him as gently as possible on the bed.

"I'm going to bed," Shannon said as Jeff tucked blankets around Adam, finding the bear and placing it next to him. Adam pulled it close and buried his face in its tummy. "I want sexy details tomorrow, though. You're not gonna fuck him again now, are you?"

Jeff sneered and flipped him off, and Shannon chuckled his way out the door. Jeff sat on the bed next to Adam's pillow, his back against the headboard. He almost sat on the glass dildo and picked it up, looking it over before setting it on the nightstand. He looked down at the sleeping man, stroking his hair back.

"Are you even gonna remember what we did tonight?" he whispered. Adam sighed.

"Turn off 'puter, Randy," he mumbled. Jeff's heart wrenched in his chest. Maybe it would be best if Adam didn't know. He could just tell him they'd caught him sleepwalking. Everyone needed to know that much, at least, so they could watch out for him. Why hadn't he told anyone about this? _This sucks,_ is all Jeff could think, the night catching up to him, his eyes closed and his hand on Adam's head. He nodded for a moment, trying not to drift off. Finally he heaved himself up and made his way to his own room before he could pass out.

o~o~o

Bright sunlight glared into Adam's face. That was the one problem with his giant window and the beautiful view of the mountains. He groaned and turned away, burrowing under his pillow. He'd been dozing off and on all morning, and had finally gotten back to a good sleep before the damn sun decided to make its presence known. His hangover thrummed gently through his head, far from the worst he'd ever had. Worse was the loneliness.

Mornings were when he missed Randy the most. It was their time, precious moments stolen from their jobs to lie around in a hotel bed, Randy's arms around him while Adam traced tattoos with his fingertips. He would rub his whiskers into Randy's smooth chest until Randy laughed and tried to push him away. Adam would keep at it and a tickle fight would ensue. It usually ended with Randy grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the bed, and Adam would give him a coy grin and wrap his legs around Randy's waist.

Some mornings Randy would just lie there and listen to Adam ramble about his funky-ass dreams. He would shake his almost-bald head and tell Adam he would give a dream interpreter fits. Adam missed waking up and rolling over to find that sculpted body beside him. He missed running his fingers over every inch of that tan skin, touching the lines of his face, even though he knew the scrutiny made Randy a little uncomfortable. And even though they rarely made out, Randy was always open to a kiss and a cuddle. Plus, he was usually willing to help out when Adam woke with a throbbing hard on that just wouldn't go away. Like now.

Adam had the feeling he'd been having sex dreams, even though he couldn't remember what about. He felt like they were about Jeff. They usually were, had been for years now. Sometimes they would be so vivid he could still feel Jeff's hands on his body after he woke. Adam had felt the jolt of attraction the first time they'd touched, just shaking his hand, but even then he'd known Jeff was a free spirit. He was certain they'd have incredible sex, full of the passion he craved, but he was afraid a relationship that burned like that would flame out quickly. Adam wanted commitment from a boyfriend, and he liked the rainbow-haired man too well to risk a messy heartbreak. Of course, he knew Jeff wanted him, too. Adam had certainly been playing with fire last night, teasing him with the sucker. It was no wonder his cock was aching.

He put the pillow back under his head and slipped his hands down his body. Funny, he didn't remember getting naked, but then, he had been kinda drunk. His tummy was crusty, too. That hadn't happened since college. Musta been a really good dream. He wished he could remember it. Maybe it was the one in the ring, the one he liked best. He sighed at the touch of his own fingers dragging along his shaft. His eyes wandered to the nightstand and he bit his lip.

_Fuck it, _he thought, opening the drawer and pulling out the vibrator and lube he'd stashed there. It had been a long time since he used a toy. Sure, he jacked off when he had to, but that was usually just a quickie in the shower. He lubed up the vibe and kicked the covers off, spreading his legs. The vibrator buzzed softly when he turned it on, and he ran the tip all over his cock, teasing himself. He pressed the length of it against the underside of his dick, closing his other hand around them both and sliding the buzzing vibe back and forth in his fist. He shuddered at the sensations going through him and let his mind wander to his favourite dream.

He and Jeff were in a match in front of thousands of people, televised to millions more. At first they were just wrestling, doing their jobs, then Jeff started getting playful. He groped Adam through his tights, squeezing his dick, cupping his balls. He rubbed against him, caressed him, ground his stiffening cock into his ass until Adam was sure the crowd was staring at the obvious bulge in his tights. They were both sweating and breathing hard when Adam couldn't take any more and went for the top rope. As he climbed the corner Jeff pushed him over the turnbuckle and grabbed the back of his tights, yanking them down. Adam grabbed the ringpost and his feet scrabbled for a foothold as Jeff clambered up behind him, unzipping his pants. Jeff guided his hard dick to Adam's entrance and shoved inside. He grabbed the top ropes on either side of Adam as he pounded into him, making Adam's cloth-covered hard on grind against the turnbuckle.

Adam turned off the vibe and slid it down to his asshole, feeling naughty, indulgent, decadent. He wiggled and twisted the tip against his pucker and pushed past, thrusting his hips into the toy and filling himself with it. He plunged the dildo in and out, and soon he was writhing and gripping the sheets, trying not to groan aloud. He imagined looking into the crowd, a sea of faces watching in shock and arousal.

"You see them?" Jeff grunted behind him. "They're all watching, wanting to be me, fucking your sweet ass."

He turned the vibrator back on, pressing it into his prostate. A whimpering moan shuddered from his chest as he rubbed the vibe against his button. His other hand grabbed his cock, stroking and squeezing as Jeff's voice continued to drawl in his head.

"Fuck, Adam... you wanna cum with my big dick inside you? Mmm, you're gonna make a mess in those tights, aren't you? And they're all gonna see you cum, they'll take pictures of you getting _fucked_... uhm... of your face as I make you cum. _Shit_... They all want you, they'll take those pictures home and watch the video and jack off to it, but _i'm_ the one that gets to fuck you. Ah, yeah... I get to have my cock deep inside you, feel how tight your ass is. So fucking tight... Feel you clamp down on me when you cum. Cum for me, Adam..."

He pulled on his cock faster as he fucked himself with the toy, hips arching and lips curling. His breath left him in grunting pants, his belly sunken and his chest heaving. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure took him and his body bucked, toes curling against the sheets as he came. He let the vibe buzz into his sweet spot until he felt weak and drained, then turned it off before it could begin to hurt. He laid there for a moment, swallowing and catching his breath. Finally he sighed and looked down at himself. A grimace crossed his face. He needed a shower.

**Yep, a couple people nailed exactly what was going on with Adam. He was sleep-fucking. And yes, it is a real thing. I know a person who has a history of it, actually, though I didn't talk to this person in depth about it for the purpose of this fic. Muse Billy (research muse) is fairly satisfied with the accuracy, but notes that I have taken some literary license. After all, this is fantasy. And speaking of fantasy, I refuse to believe that most wrestlers don't have fantasies about fucking in the ring. You have to be somewhat of an exhibitionist to be in show-biz, after all. :P Adam doing a bit of self-lovin seemed like excessive smut to me, didn't advance the plot, made the story even more Jedam-centric... but damn, I couldn't resist. Hope you don't mind. Although i don't think it turned out as hot as it was in my head... The fantasy was inspired by a pic i have of Edge bent over the turnbuckle, Jeff coming up behind him. It's a wonderful picture, lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

**takers dark lover, Maybe Shannon being awake was a blessing in disguise... & yep, it was totally Jeff's name. xD redsandman99, Thank you! LadyDragonsblood, I always seem to make poor Adam an emotional wreck, lol. Sorry the update took so long! I'll miss you Edge & Centon4Eva, Thanks! jeffhardyfan93, Oh yes, the pic. If you go to my blog (the link is on my profile) there's an entry called Images of Snowbound. It's there. & ppl dream of getting fucked by someone who's not their significant other all the time. I know i do, lol! pakliq1973, Aw, i'm honored! Welcome to the slash world, hope you have fun! Esquirella, thank you! **

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, blah blah blah (srsly, lots of talking)**

Jay and Chris were thoroughly enjoying their vacation. It was nice to spend uninterrupted time with each other without the distraction of work. They'd lazed in bed all morning, reading and watching TV, then took a long shower together and now planned on lunch and a movie. Chris started down the stairs to the kitchen, one hand entwined with Jay's, the other clutching his favorite travel mug.

"Can't we just go?" Jay asked. "Come on, we'll get something caffeinated on the way. Tea or something."

Chris grimaced. "You know tea from a fountain gives me heartburn. And the brewed stuff is never fresh." Chris had been disgusted by too many fast-food iced teas to trust them anymore.

"We don't have time for you to brew coffee, we still have to pick up food." Jay was on the verge of whining, and Chris narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do you want the Caffeine Headache Monster to descend? It'll take ten minutes."

"We'll miss the previews!" Jay actually was whining now, and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? They'll be on TV in a month."

"But we'd see them _first_," Jay said.

Chris smirked. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you insisted on blowing me in the shower."

"I didn't hear you complaining then."

"And I'm not complaining now. You're the one throwing a bitch-fit."

It was on the tip of Jay's tongue to retort, something witty and clever like _'Am not!'_, but he was distracted by the sight of the girls in the kitchen.

Both wore oversized tees emblazoned with comic book characters, and their legs were bare. The redhead with the chunky highlights ducked her head, her face burning prettily as she tugged the hem of the shirt down. The brunette smiled at them.

"Hi!" she greeted the confused men, putting half a pot of fresh-brewed coffee back on the burner. "Shane sent us up for coffee. Hope you don't mind."

Chris blinked for a second, then automatically turned on the Jeri-charm. "Not at all, ladies," he said, smoothing his way past them with a grin and pouring himself some coffee. "I hope Shane at least showed you a good time if he's got you running errands."

"It was worth it," the redhead murmured with a sly grin, then blushed harder when she realized she'd been heard. Jay laughed. The shy ones were always the kinkiest.

"Are you famous wrestlers, too?" the brunette asked. Jay and Chris shared a look.

"Apparently not that famous," Jay said, "but yeah."

The brunette looked Chris up and down. "You don't look like a wrestler. Aren't wrestlers supposed to be all huge?"

The redhead nudged her friend and frowned as Chris scowled. Jay snickered. "He makes up for his size with a big mouth. Chris, you got your coffee. Let's go, I'm starving."

Chris huffed and crossed his arms. "What, you didn't eat enough meat in the shower?"

The brunette tittered as her friend bit her lip, eyes darting back and forth between the two men and obviously imagining it. Yep, always the shy ones.

"That's it," Jay said. "I'm leaving without you. Nice to meet you girls." He turned and left Chris to sigh and wave at the girls before following. They passed Adam on their way out and Jay paused.

"Hey, Addy! We're off to a movie, but can we talk later?"

Adam shrugged. "My schedule's open."

"Good deal. You get any sleep? How you feelin?" Jay put a hand on Adam's shoulder, and Adam rolled his eyes.

"I slept some. I'm fine, Pops," Adam said. Actually, he felt more exhausted than last night, but damned if he tell Jay that. He'd just worry. "You guys have fun. And don't fucking call me Addy."

Jay bit his lip. He wanted to talk to him now, but he'd never hear the end of it if he postponed the movie at this point. Not after the fuss he'd made. "Right. Sorry, Addy," he said, leading Chris out the door as Adam walked into the kitchen, flipping Jay off over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Adam asked the girls in the kitchen. It sounded ruder than he meant, but they'd surprised him. The brunette nudged her friend.

"Now _he_ looks like a wrestler."

o~o~o

Jeff stayed in his room all afternoon, clicking buttons on his laptop. He ran across the same phrases over and over. Somnambulism. Glazed eyes. Unresponsive. Aggressive. Uncharacteristic behavior. Stress. Sleep deprivation. Jeff sighed. At this point he was just procrastinating. He didn't want to see Adam, look in his eyes and see not a glimmer of recognition, of remembering what happened last night. He didn't want the responsibility of telling him.

A knock sounded on the door and Shannon poked his head in. "Hey Jeff. You alive?"

Jeff sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Despite my best efforts. Thought you would be with Tyler."

Shannon shut the door behind him and went to sit next to Jeff on the bed. "He's picking me up in an hour. I was getting worried about you." He looked over Jeff's shoulder at the laptop's screen. "Sleepwalking. So I wasn't dreaming last night. I was starting to wonder. What did you find?"

"It all fits," Jeff said. "Not acting like himself, fucking around in the kitchen, not responding."

"He didn't respond? What, he just laid there and snored while you fucked him?"

Jeff twitched, but didn't correct him. Shannon didn't need to know all the details. Like how his ass still ached. "No, I think that's where the..." Jeff peered at the screen, "'aggressive crude behavior' came in. He babbled at me the whole time, but looking back... like, I mentioned Randy and he just kept going on about how he wanted me. We coulda been having two different conversations."

"You think he meant someone else? Like maybe he thought you were Randy?"

"Oh, he said my name. Several times." Jeff ran a hand over his face and smacked the back of his head on the headboard. "Shit, I shouldn't have kissed him. Or took him to a sex shop. Fuck. You seen him today?"

"Yeah," Shannon nodded. "Me and him and Shane built a giant snow dick in the front yard. Ready to salute the married folk when they come back."

"Jay's out?"

"Movie with Chris. Matt and JoMo are on the Great Glitter Dildo Hunt."

Jeff squirmed a bit. He wouldn't expect Adam to talk to Shannon about it even if he did remember, but he had to ask. "Did... did Adam say anything? Is he okay?" He looked over at Shannon with something akin to pleading in his eyes.

Shannon cocked his head. "Yeah. Totally normal, at least for Adam. He did keep looking up at your window, though. I think he missed you."

Jeff chewed his lip ring and looked at the window. The same one where Adam's eyes had supposedly been all day. "I don't think I should tell him," he said in a soft voice. "I mean, what good would it do? I don't want to see regret on his face when he looks at me."

"This is tearing you up," Shannon said, his brow furrowed. "You really like him."

Jeff shrugged, taking his eyes from the window to look at his hands in his lap. "Of course I like him. He's one of my best friends."

"Bullshit. You're falling for him."

"He's not over Randy," Jeff said, picking at his nail polish. Why did Shannon always have to call him out? He was a flighty little fucker, but sometimes his perceptiveness could be downright scary.

Shannon blinked at him. Shit, he had it bad. He reached for Jeff's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Don't tell him," Shannon said. "At least, not right away. Tell him about the sleepwalking and see how he reacts."

Jeff gazed at his friend, a morose half-smile on his lips as he squeezed his hand. Shannon smiled back, then heard a loud rumble from Jeff's stomach. He laughed and let go of Jeff's hand to close his laptop.

"Damn, son. Let's get you some food."

"Is he down there?"

"He won't bite." Shannon grinned and touched the hickey on Jeff's neck. "Not as hard as last night, anyway. Hope you brought a turtleneck."

**The chicks are just random chicks. Not based on anyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LadyDragonsblood, Oh indeed, to be a random chick hanging out in that house! They only got to stay for coffee, but still. Centon4Eva, redsandman99, BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, thank you! takers dark lover, I was sorry to hear you were so sick! I'm glad you're feeling better. Shannon will always be there for Jeff. Good thing, too. Matt did promise a sparkly dildo, lol. jeffhardyfan93, Haha! I'm certain Chris did whine all day about the girl thinking he was too small! Gotta love a snow penis. Hope they took pictures! Esquirella, Here's more.**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, angst**

Jeff put on a high-necked sweater and zipped it all the way up, then grabbed a headband to pull back his bangs before following Shannon downstairs. Adam and Shane were on the couch, playing a video game. They both leaned forward, Shane snarling insults and trash talk while Adam glared at the screen, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Adam's eyes glanced over as the pair passed on their way to the kitchen, and a smile lit his face as he looked back at the TV.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! How's the head?" Adam asked. Jeff had watched him carefully. He hadn't flinched when he'd seen Jeff, no twitch of his lips, not a flicker of apprehension or guilt to cross those hazel eyes. He didn't remember a goddamn thing, and it was like a blow to Jeff's chest. He hadn't expected Adam to recall what they'd done, the sweet words of desire he'd mumbled against Jeff's neck, but it still hurt to know for certain. To know that the way they'd kissed, touched, enjoyed each other existed only in Jeff's memory. But maybe that was for the best. Jeff swallowed before he answered.

"I managed to sleep it off. How's yours?"

"Getting bashed in. HAH!" Shane cried, mashing buttons on his controller.

"Shit!" Adam bit his lip as he tried to regain control of his character.

"Yeaaahh!" Shane growled in triumph. "Eat that, Spankypants!"

"Spankypants?" Jeff asked, brow raised, and Shannon giggled.

"Matt took him at his word when he said he didn't care who knew he was beating off, and told everyone. Shane's been calling him Spankypants all day."

Adam snorted, tilting the controller in his hands as if it would help. "At least I remember the name of the last person I was with, ya big man-whore."

"What, Righty or Lefty?" Shane grinned, and started to go on the attack again. Adam smirked.

"Jensen."

Jeff choked and Shannon sputtered as Shane blinked and actually turned to look at his opponent. "Huh? Who's-" Adam took advantage of Shane's distraction, just as he'd hoped to.

"BOO-YAH!" Adam cried, and stood up to spike the controller onto the couch in victory. He crossed his arms and looked smugly down at Shane, who cursed, realizing he'd been had. "Jensen's what I named my vibe." He stuck his tongue out as Jeff breathed again, hand hitting his forehead.

"Been watching Supernatural?" Jeff asked, suppressing the tremor in his voice, and Adam turned to wink at him over his shoulder.

"No fair!" Shane whined. "I demand a rematch!"

"You're on, bitch," Adam said, picking his controller back up.

"You're the bitch."

"Nu-huh. You're the bitch."

"No, you are."

Jeff felt his stomach grumble again and grabbed Shannon's arm, pulling him into the kitchen and leaving Adam and Shane to bicker. He couldn't stand there and watch Adam acting so damn normal anymore. He'd thought, just for a terrifying second, when Adam had said "Jensen" that he was about to say "Jeff." And then the thoughts of Adam with the vibrator... he'd had to get the fuck out of there. He gripped the counter and took a couple deep breaths, clearing his head and feeling Shannon's hand on his back. He looked over to meet his friend's concerned gaze, and was struck by how pretty Shannon's eyes were. He blinked and stepped back, taking in his appearance.

Shannon's blond and black striped locks were pulled back in a low ponytail, and he wore a fitted sweater with his nicest ass-hugging jeans. He'd cleaned up his New Rocks, and the metal on the boots shone from under the hems of his pant legs. The thinnest smudge of black lined his eyes, making them pop instead of distracting away from them like his usual thick eyeliner did. Transparent pink gloss gleamed on his Cupid's bow lips and made them seem even fuller.

"Damn, Shanny. You look nice," he said. He belatedly cursed the surprise in his voice, but he wasn't used to Shannon dressing up so... respectably.

"Sweet of you to notice," Shannon said wryly.

"I thought Tyler wasn't coming around for a while yet," Jeff said, getting out the fixins for a sandwich.

Shannon shrugged. "I got restless waiting. You sure I'm good? I don't think I'm, I dunno, classy enough for him."

"You dropped your skull-patterned panties for him in the back hall of a dance club. I think he already knows you're totally classless," Jeff told him, then shrugged at Shannon's scowl. "But he asked you out anyway. Stop worrying, there's something about you he obviously likes."

"That eases my mind. Asshole." Shannon went to steal one of Jeff's potato chips and got a smack on his hand. "Mean! Fine, I'm going out to dinner anyhow."

Jeff took a bite of his sandwich and sighed. Everything tasted like cardboard and he lost interest in chewing. He knew he was hungry, but eating just seemed like hard work. He forced the bite down anyway, then sighed again and stared at the sandwich. It was taunting him. Fucker.

"You okay?" Shannon asked. Jeff shook his head.

"He really has no idea. I don't know if I'm relieved or bummed."

"I never did get the sexy details. Tell me how it was!" Shannon pulled out a chair to sit while Jeff leaned against the counter, not really ready to brave the hard wooden chair at the table.

"Pretty fuckin great, actually. He came in, wanting a kiss and then..." Jeff shrugged.

"Then what? Come on, did you blow him?"

"Geez, Shannon..." It wouldn't feel right if Shannon knew details that Adam didn't.

"He blow you? Yeah, I know that grin, don't try to hide it. Was he good?" When Jeff crossed his arms Shannon whined. "Come on, Jeff! I'll tell you all about my night tonight."

Jeff huffed. "Yours will be consensual." He stopped and they stared at each other, eyes widening as Jeff's words sunk in. Shannon started to shake his head.

"No, Jeff. No, don't even think-"

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck ohfuckohfuck..." Jeff's hands went to his face, his eyes huge and wild. "I... I raped..." His knees buckled and Shannon rushed to him.

"No, you-"

"I raped him, Shannon," Jeff said, his voice high-pitched and wavering. "It don't matter who... who did what... He couldn't agree. Just the same as if I drugged him."

This made Shannon pause, remembering when he'd been roofied. Well, he didn't really remember, that memory was all smeary, but he'd been told. He'd been told he was all over the guy. He would have felt violated if Jeff hadn't stepped in - shit, he'd felt violated as it was - but the asshole bouncer had done it on purpose. Jeff didn't. "No... not the same."

"He'll hate-" Jeff had to stop and swallow the bile rising in his throat, gasping. "I have to tell him. He... he deserves to know. Fuck fuck fuck, he'll... he'll hate me..." He sank to the floor, unable to catch his breath. His head was pounding and cloudy, his mind spinning as if unable to catch a single thought and anchor to it. His vision went blurry and be blinked hard, trying to stop the spin.

Shannon looked around, wanting to call Matt. He was better at talking Jeff down. But that was no good. Matt was too far away and he didn't know what had happened. Only Shannon did. Okay, what would Matt do? Shannon squatted down over Jeff's legs, on knee on the floor, and took his face in his hands, forcing eye contact.

"Breathe, baby. Slow down. Jeffrey. Jeffrey, you didn't know. It's not your fault."

"We... we... were drunk..."

"I know, baby," Shannon soothed, caressing Jeff's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Shoulda seen... shoulda known he was off..." Jeff wheezed, tears starting to drip from his eyes.

"You couldn't have. Breathe. In and out. In... out..."

"Can't. I can't, I can't be with him... if I don't... don't tell... I tell... he hate. I... I... I-"

"Shh shh shhh..." Shannon brushed stray hair from Jeff's face. He didn't know what else to do. Jeff raised his hands and Shannon grabbed both wrists to keep him from scratching at his face or pulling his hair. Shannon had seen him do it before. He clutched Jeff's forearms to his chest, laying his hands flat so Jeff could feel his even breathing.

"Blew everything, Shanny. I, I raped-"

"Stop saying that," Shannon hissed, trying to hold Jeff's darting gaze. "You didn't."

"Hey, look who I found," Adam said as he walked in, Tyler trailing behind. "Shit, Jeff! What happened?" He ran to kneel by Jeff's side, reaching up to touch his pale face. Jeff turned sorrowful, panicked eyes on him, groaning.

"Ohhh... oh god, Adam. I didn't... I didn't... mean..."

"Adam!" Shannon snapped. He had to get him away before Jeff said something stupid. "Matt's room. A small purple bag. Maybe in the bathroom. Bring it." Adam nodded and tore out of the kitchen. "Shh, Jeffrey. In, out."

"Should I call someone?" Tyler asked from the doorway.

"No, just... he'll be okay. Right, Jeffy? All okay. Listen to me." Shannon's voice was soft. "Maybe it's happened before. He'll understand. He might be upset, but baby, he'll never hate you. Did you see how worried he was about you?"

"He... he..."

"He knows you'd never hurt him on purpose." Shannon stroked back the hair that had escaped from the headband, lifting Jeff's chin with his other hand. "He knows you. He loves you."

Jeff nodded a little, his breath hitching, but slowly calming down. "After this... he may never love me the way I want."

Shannon smiled. "Are we admitting it now?" Jeff nodded in his hands, and Shannon pulled him close, resting Jeff's head on his shoulder. "Give it time, Jeffy. You'll get through this. I'll be here."

"I didn't mean to," Jeff whispered.

"I know, baby. I know. He'll know, too," he cooed, rocking him side to side. He could feel Jeff struggling to regain control, gulping and trying to match his breathing to Shannon's. His hands kneaded Shannon's sweater lightly.

Adam returned with the bag and handed it to Shannon. Shannon sifted through the bottles until he found the right one, then shook out a pill and popped it into Jeff's mouth. Jeff swallowed it and sniffled, clinging to Shannon. After a moment he took a deep breath and pulled away.

"I wanna go wash my face."

Shannon nodded and kissed his forehead, leaving a little gloss on his skin, and helped him up. Jeff's eyes avoided Adam as he made his shaky way to the quarter bath off the living room. As soon as he was gone, Shannon let out a shuddering breath and sank back into his chair.

"Fuck, I hate that. Dunno how Matt did it all those years. He's better at it than me."

"You did good," Adam said, stepping forward to rub his neck with one hand, his eyes never leaving the direction Jeff had gone. "Haven't seen him like that in a long time. What triggered it?"

Shannon's eyes shifted as he tried to come up with something. "I think... a bunch of stuff. All kinda hit at once. You know how he gets when he loses his muse. He's got no outlet. He should be okay now."

"In other words, it's personal and you can't tell me."

He looked up at Adam, who was pointing a kind smile at him, his hazel eyes soft and sympathetic. Shannon smiled back gratefully, reaching up to put a hand on his forearm.

"I thought you were amazing," Tyler said in a quiet voice. And he did. Seeing how gentle and loving he was to his friend made Shannon that much more attractive. Tyler felt like he could be in trouble with this one.

"Shit, Tyler," Shannon said, turning to him, and Adam dropped his hand. They'd forgotten he was there. "I'm sorry you had to walk in on that."

"Don't. Look, maybe we should re-schedule."

Shannon bit his lip. "Yeah. I think we should." Fuck, he didn't want to, but Jeff...

"Don't be stupid," Jeff said from the doorway. "You've only got a few days with Tyler, and the rest of your life to watch me be crazy. I'm sorry about all that."

"Are you sure?" Shannon asked, concern and hope conflicting on his face. Jeff gave him the best smile he could manage.

"Go. Have fun. Matt will be home soon, don't worry about me."

"And I'm here," Adam said, moving to wrap an arm around Jeff's shoulders. "You've taken care of me all week. It's my turn, Sweet Spirit."

Jeff swallowed hard, looking up into Adam's smiling face. "Yeah. It'll be okay." _I hope._ He looked over to see Shannon standing, looking back and forth between them. "Go on. You didn't get gussied up for nothin."

Shannon looked over at Tyler, who just gazed at him, waiting for his decision, not pushing him either way. Damn, but he was sweet. He turned back to Jeff, who nodded him towards the door. He smiled and went to press his forehead to Jeff's. "Thank you, Jeffy."

Jeff put his hand on Shannon's neck. "You do look beautiful." He pulled back to playfully headbutt the smaller man, bonking their skulls together.

"Hey, that's my line," Tyler said, and a fierce grin crossed Shannon's face. He bonked Jeff back, then bounced over to Tyler, grabbing his hand.

"You can tell me how pretty I am all night, Hot Stuff. I'll have my cell phone on if you need me," he called over his shoulder as he led Tyler out. Adam's hand tightened on Jeff's shoulder and he pulled him closer.

"You wanna talk about it?" Adam asked, concern etched all over his pretty features. Jeff blinked at him for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah. But later. Right now I just want to hang out with you for a while." While he'd been in the bathroom he'd pulled himself together, and decided that he wanted a few more short hours with Adam before he potentially fucked it all up forever. He'd tell him tonight. He'd tell him everything. Until then he'd just enjoy Adam's company. He was determined to have a good time and act as normal as possible. That was one good thing about a vivid imagination. Jeff could pretend very well. He could even fool himself for a little while.

Adam nodded. He could wait. If Jeff needed to take his mind off things for a while, Adam would help. It would feel good to take care of someone else for a bit, and he wanted to be whatever Jeff needed. "Why don't we get our trunks and get in the hot tub. I think we could both use to relax for a while," he suggested.

A grin tugged at Jeff's lips. "I dunno. You sure you'll behave?"

"I'll try to hold myself back," Adam said solemnly, then snorted. "I'm sure Shane will join us once he realizes what we're doing, anyway."

"If he gets too annoying we can always drown him," Jeff said, shrugging.

"I'll call Matt now and tell him to start making funeral arrangements," Adam said as they started to their rooms to change.

"I like a man who plans ahead."

"Well, I _am_ the Master Manipulator."

"Master Bater, maybe. Spankypants." Jeff yelped when Adam twisted his nipple through his shirt. "Oh, I'm gonna beat your ass now!" Adam laughed and ran up the stairs, Jeff close on his heels.

**We'll have more people in the next chap. & find out how Shannon's date is going...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am, of course, worried that Shannon's date is way too cheesy. But whatevs. I always have to worry about something. & OMG, a chapter without Jedam? WTF?**

**LadyDragonsblood, It's amazing what ppl can pull out of their ass when their friends are in trouble. & it is a tricky situation... llama2910, No worries, i love rambly reviews. Thank you! BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Shannon really stepped up. Hopefully he gets rewarded. xD Centon4Eva, Maybe he will, maybe he won't... just have to wait and see! I'm such a tease. redsandman99, JNHwwe, Thank you so much! Terrahfry, chp 10, i need to get in on that operation... :/ I love a naked Adam covered in Jeff's cum, too, hehe. No, Daddy Jay would totally figure it out. I know, i'm so mean to our boys. Jeff didn't wipe him off. He was drunk, tired and in shock. Hell, he didn't wipe his own self off earlier, lol! Yep, Adam totally wants Jeff to talk filthy to him. There should def be more Adam self-lovin... everywhere, lol. Chp 11, Jeff is, of course, Adam's soulmate. We know this. :) Jay & Chris can go either way. They just fit so well together. It would be nice if Jeri came back now & started a program with Xtian, wouldn't it? *dreams* Jay & Adam's "Addy" habit just makes me smile. Situations would have been much easier if Adam had snored, lol. 'OMG, Adam.. yo, bro.. last night we were totally drunk & you stumbled in & fucked my ass..' LOLOL! If only shit was so easy! Thank you, my Love. *huggles tightly*ToxicBunny, Thank you! I'm glad i could help turn someone on to Jedam. They're so beautiful when Jeff isn't a girl & Adam isn't a jerk. But that's just my view. jeffhardyfan93, Shannon just gave Jeff a mild tranquilizer. Helps with panic attacks. I hope they don't drown Shane! He's good comic relief, lol!  
**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, distractions from bad movies, bets**

"I'm not small," Chris grumbled into the darkness of the theatre. "Best in the world at what I do."

"Of course you are, baby," Jay said quietly. Chris had been muttering since they left the house, and he hadn't quit when the movie started. It wasn't a very good movie, but they'd paid to see it and dammit, Jay was gonna watch the fucking thing.

"Don't patronize me," Chris said, scowling. Jay sighed. At least he wasn't bugging the people around them, because there weren't any. Only a few rows were filled, and the couple had made sure to sit away from everyone. They didn't feel like dealing with the possibility of being asked for pictures, and Jay knew Chris would keep bitching.

"Have some popcorn, Chris," Jay said, shaking the bucket at him.

"Trying to 'butter' me up?"

Jay snorted, seeing his lover smirking at his own joke. "I'm trying to keep your mouth busy so I can watch the damn movie."

Chris narrowed his eyes and took the bucket of popcorn. Jay smiled and put his arm around Chris, turning to the screen. He didn't see Chris glaring at him. You could beat him, insult him, put him down, but Lion Heart Chris Jericho would not be ignored. He set the bucket aside and cuddled into Jay's shoulder, seeing Jay nod in satisfaction and settle back. He waited until Jay was fully invested in the film, then reached over to cup Jay's package, massaging gently and hearing Jay breathe in sharply through his nose.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Chris deftly unzipped his boyfriend's jeans, leaning in to purr in his ear.

"Keeping my mouth busy."

"Not funny," Jay said, trying to slap his hand away. Chris was too quick for him and reached into his fly, pushing his underwear aside. He found what he was looking for, bringing out and stroking Jay's dick, feeling it twitch and begin to stiffen under his touch. He chuckled softly against Jay's earlobe, telling him that he was indeed amused, then sunk his head into his lap. "Chrissy..."

Chris flattened his tongue and licked across the head. Jay's eyes fluttered and he suppressed a groan as Chris wrapped his lips around his shaft. Another time he might have pushed Chris away, but he'd been horny ever since their shower. He'd known he shouldn't have riled himself up like that, but he just couldn't resist the sight of his baby all wet and rubbing himself all over as he washed. He'd just had to taste him, even though he knew there was no time for Chris to reciprocate before the movie. The sounds of the smaller blonde's cries of pleasure in the echoing chamber of the shower had haunted him since. Jay slumped in his seat, arching into Chris's mouth and looking around. No one was watching. He sighed and leaned his head back, splaying a hand over the back of Chris's neck. So much for the movie.

Chris teased and sucked, feeling the mouthful of flesh harden. He massaged it with his lips, pulling and stretching until Jay's cock stood out from his fly, strong and beautiful as the man running his large fingers through Chris's short hair. He pulled back and the tip of his tongue traced veins up the shaft in the dim light, licking under the ridge of the head. Chris briefly regretted not having the time to worship Jay's cock as it deserved before engulfing the entire length.

Jay opened his mouth in a silent gasp, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed his cries. He wanted to tell Chris how good his velvet mouth felt around his dick, what a naughty boy he was, but he only dared utter his lover's name in a strangled whisper. Chris hummed quietly and swallowed around the head. Jay glanced around again, seeing that they hadn't attracted any attention. He rocked his hips, thrusting gently into that mouth, his eyes staring unseeing at the screen. He focused only on the hot wetness around his dick, the tight suction coaxing his pleasure. He let it build, wanting to feel his lover's sweet lips around him as long as possible, but knowing they should make this quick. Chris's fingers coiled around the base, stroking up as his mouth went down. Fingers met lips and dragged away from each other, then repeated the motion. The opposite friction threatened to send Jay over and he felt his balls tighten within the confines of his jeans. He tapped Chris's back and fisted his shirt, not trusting his voice. The blonde in his lap got the message and bobbed madly, relishing how Jay's cock turned to stone against the softness of his lips. The swollen rod began to pulse and hot musk splashed into his throat. Chris swallowed eagerly, and at the height of Jay's orgasm, as one last tease, he grazed his teeth up the shaft.

"FUCK!"

As Jay finished releasing his load into Chris's mouth, he realized he'd shouted aloud. He blinked and saw faces glaring at him over the backs of chairs. He held Chris down with one hand as he cleared his throat. "That was, uhh... that was messed up," he said, gesturing at the screen. He pretended to concentrate on the movie, fingers tapping his lips and stroking his chin as he cleared his throat again. When the faces turned away he eased up on Chris, who sat up and wiped the corner of his lips with his fingers. Chris glanced up and met the eyes of a woman that Jay missed. She looked utterly scandalized.

Jay followed Chris's gaze and flushed, putting himself away, then looked over at his mischievous boyfriend. Smoky blue eyes met cerulean and they broke into helpless giggles.

"I think we better go," Chris said.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, buttoning his jeans. "Hey, wanna sneak into a different theatre and see a movie that doesn't suck?"

A wicked grin crossed Chris's lovely, talented mouth. "Let's do it."

o~o~o

Tyler couldn't stop looking at Shannon. The man with the cherubic face and devilish style was currently gazing around in delight at the décor of the restaurant. Tyler had selected a romantic little mom-n-pop Italian place. The walls were stucco with bas-reliefs here and there, and sported alcoves that housed nude statues. The statues had of course been strategically covered with draped cloths or fake vines. The tablecloths were white and the wines were expensive, but the candles had been stuck in empty bottles and Dean Martin crooned softly from the speakers on the ceiling. It was just the right blend of tasteful and cheesy, and Shannon loved it. Tyler was dazzled by the way his smile glowed in the candlelight.

That smile had been what attracted Tyler. When Shannon had been flirting with him on the slopes he'd been all bundled up, hiding his dyed hair and tattoos and wearing no makeup. He could still flash that smile, though, and his laughter was like music. Tyler hadn't shown much interest since he was working, but he made a note of what club he said he would be at that night. Tyler had asked his roommate, Jim, to be his wing-man since it was short notice and his friends were all busy. Then they went on the prowl.

As he searched the dance floor for a sweet, bubbly boy with mischief sparkling in his eyes he heard Shannon's laugh. It took a minute for him to realize the laugh was coming from a mohawked, overly tattooed man bedecked in leather and dancing with a tall, flashy blonde. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Then Shannon had turned around, seen Tyler, and smiled. And even though Shannon's pretty lips had been black, Tyler was hooked. Now here he was, on a date with a man that had multi-colored hair and tattoos peeking up over the neck of his sweater. Tyler had never gone for that type and it felt surreal, but you never knew where life – or love – would take you.

The server took their drink orders and Shannon checked his phone quick. He saw no messages and put it away.

"Any word from your friend?" Tyler asked him. "Is he okay?"

"Jeff? Yeah, he will be, as soon as he and Adam admit they're crazy about each other," Shannon said with a snort.

"Okay, there's something I'm confused about," Tyler said. "Isn't Jeff the same guy Adam went home with last night? I didn't know you all knew each other."

Shannon waved his hand dismissively. "Jeff just did that to get him away from your creep-ass roomie. What the fuck was with that guy? He called Adds a cheap whore."

"Yeah..." Tyler squirmed a little under Shannon's glare. "Adam told me after he answered the door. Jim's a good roommate, pays the bills and we stay out of each other's way, but he can be a fucking neanderthal. We don't really hang out much. I apologized to Adam. He seems like a chill dude." Tyler didn't tell him about the rest of the conversation.

_After they'd re-introduced themselves, Adam pulled Tyler out of ear shot of the guy playing video games. "Shannon's a good kid, and he really likes you. And all seven of us in this cabin are pretty damn fond of him. So, I just hope you aren't a grab-assing self-entitled dick like Jim, huh?"_

_Tyler gulped at the obvious threat of a seven-man beat-down, then heard the last part of the statement. "Aw man, he was a jerk to you? He just told me you went off with that blue-haired guy. I should have known he ran you off. I'm sorry, man."_

_Adam looked at him closely, then smiled. "Nah, I don't have to worry about you. C'mon, he's in the kitchen," he said, leading the way. "Hey, I don't get to do the big-brother speech very often, how did I do?"_

_The question caught Tyler off-guard and he gave a surprised laugh. "Very intimidating," he assured. He didn't know what kid of crazy people he'd stumbled across, but he liked them._

"Just don't bring Jim around, okay?" Shannon said, snapping Tyler out of his thoughts. He was perusing the menu.

"No problem," Tyler agreed, and he looked over his own menu. "Last I saw him he was making breakfast for some random blonde. Darren, Derrick, something like that."

"No way! I think Jeff said the guy he ditched was named Derrick. I bet it's the same guy." They both laughed, then discussed what they were going to have for dinner. The server brought drinks and took their orders, and after the brief interruption Tyler broke the ice.

"So, you and your friends seem pretty close. They're kind of a colorful crew."

Shannon sipped his drink. "I kinda grew up with Jeff and Matt and Shane, and we picked the rest up over the years. We can hang with them tomorrow if you want, get to know them. You can see how colorful we really are," Shannon said with an evil grin, then shrugged. "Getting tight with weirdos is part of the job. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a little odd myself."

Before Tyler could respond, a young woman approached the table, hands behind her back and biting her lip nervously. "Um, pardon me, but... Shannon Moore? I'm sorry, if I'm bothering you I can-"

"No, how ya doing?" Shannon said, giving her a friendly, reassuring grin. Her face brightened and she obviously held back a giggle.

"I just, um, I wanted to say that I'm.. I'm a huge Moore-on, ever since you were the number one MF'er."

Shannon laughed. "I still am an MF'er. How about you?"

"Oh, definitely! I just... Thank you." She glanced over and saw Tyler, who watch watching the exchange with a bemused expression. "Oh, are you on a date?"

Shannon glanced at Tyler, too, then smiled wryly. "First date, actually," he said, and winked at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll just let you-" She started to turn away and Shannon spied the camera in her hand.

"Did you want a picture?" Shannon asked, and she turned back, hope lighting her eyes. "Tyler? Do you mind?"

"Uh... sure," Tyler said, not really sure what was going on. The woman gave him her camera, showing him which button to push, and bounced over to Shannon's side. She knelt down a bit and Shannon put an arm around her, his head back, eyes wide and lips in a snarl. The girl grinned and spread her fingers next to her face, holding her ring finger down. Tyler pressed the button and checked the display, nodding and hoping that was good enough. She thanked Shannon profusely and took the camera back.

"Thank you so much! And," she leaned closer to Tyler and lowered her voice, "oh my god, you are SO lucky!" She waved at Shannon again and skipped away, squealing quietly over picture.

"Moore-on? MF'er?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what mine and Matt's fans are called," Shannon said, sipping at his drink.

"You... have fans." Tyler blinked as Shannon nodded. "Okay, so what is your job?"

"We're professional wrestlers," Shannon said, praying Tyler wouldn't say it.

"What? Like Hulk Hogan? That fake stuff?"

Shannon twitched. He fucking said it. Shannon closed his eyes and took a breath. When he spoke again his voice was cold. "Rule number one. Fake is a four-letter word. What we do fucking hurts."

Tyler was taken aback by his companion's sudden shift in attitude. "But, isn't it all like, prat falls? Smoke and mirrors?"

"You wanna ask my friends about their herniated discs, their surgeries and their broken necks?" Shannon growled. "You wanna trace the path of my career with the scars all over my body?"

Tyler blinked his exotic dark eyes. "Well, kinda." He snickered at the expression on Shannon's face. He'd probably just signed his own death warrant, but he couldn't help it. He reached across the table to put his hands over the fuming man's. "I'm sorry, Angel Face. I'm ignorant. Teach me?"

Shannon glared at him for a few seconds, but softened when he saw how earnest Tyler was. He turned his hands so their palms were together and smiled, then began to tell him about his work.

o~o~o

The next morning on his way to work, Tyler dropped a satisfied Shannon off at the cabin. They nuzzled and kissed with lingering lips as Tyler's hand ran up Shannon's thigh.

"You keep that up and you'll be late to work," Shannon murmured. Tyler sighed and picked at the sweatpants he'd lent his Angel. Somehow during the sleigh ride they'd made a bet that Tyler couldn't get Shannon to cum before he got his pants off. The challenge was on and Tyler teased him mercilessly with fingers and words, nibbling his neck for the remainder of the sleigh ride and groping him while he drove them back to his place. They'd barely gotten through the door before Tyler pressed his eager date against the wall and won the bet.

Shannon didn't mind. The stakes had been a blow job, and he wanted to practice a few of the pointers Adam had given him earlier in the day. So he practiced. And practiced. Between bouts of mind-blowing sex and naps, they talked, lazily telling each other about their lives and hopes, their likes and dislikes, finding things in common they hadn't expected. Shannon told him about his tattoo parlor and Tyler shared his love of the theater and aspirations to be on the next Winter Olympics ski team. They discovered that they liked the same comedians and television shows. On the surface they seemed so different, but they were comfortable together and each knew they had so much to learn from the other.

"You coming to the slopes today?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna nap first, then after your shift we can hang."

"Good. I want to get to know your colorful friends." Tyler grinned and pecked Shannon's soft lips. "I'll see you later." Shannon grabbed his jeans and exited the car. "Oh, and Angel Face? Bring a change of undies."

Shannon giggled and waved as Tyler winked at him and drove away. Once he was out of sight, Shannon threw his arms out, spun in a circle and shouted in glee. His jaw ached, his ass was sore, he was exhausted, and he was the happiest little shit on Earth. He skipped up the porch steps, patting the head of the snow dick as he passed, and turned the knob of the cabin's front door, blissfully unaware of the shambles that had been made of the lives on the other side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Centon4Eva, Sorry, gotta give other ppl some love, too. LadyDragonsblood, Gotta stop somewhere, lol. Fake is def one of those words that makes anyone who loves wrestling's blood boil. *snickers* Love canals. I think it will take a while for the shambles to fully unfold, but here's the start. redsandman99, Chris & Jay getting down & dirty anywhere is something i generally approve of, lol. I'm loving Shannon & Tyler more and more... and to think, Tyler wasn't even gonna have a name when i first started! BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Thank you, i'm happy to make you giggle. ****llama2910, I'm glad it wasn't too silly. Always nice to have a big bro around... & Shannon's got several! takers dark lover, that's okay, i appreciate all your feedback. I can't stress this enough, but there was no raping, esp on Adam's part. He didn't even know what he was doing. Actual penetration doesn't matter; men can be raped by women. It's the consent that's important, and Adam could not willingly or coherently consent, any more than if he was lying there snoring or drugged or tied down. That's what Jeff is worried about. I'm happy Shannon found someone too. Thank you everyone for your words!**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, angst, talk of sleepfucking**

_The previous evening..._

John Morrison was pouting. Quietly, to himself, but pouting all the same. He knew it was his own damn fault that he didn't get his spanking, he'd been too drunk and then hungover. They hadn't found a suitably sparkly glass dildo in town, which meant Matt would have to scour the internet and who knew how long that would take. He'd get all distracted by blogging or something. Now they couldn't even play with the toys they had bought at the sex shop because Jeff had some episode while they were gone and now Matt had to hover.

Okay, so he wasn't really hovering. He just wanted to make himself available in case Jeff needed him. But John couldn't blame Matt for that. Dedication to friends and family was one of the things Johnny loved about his Daddy. It wasn't Jeff's fault, either. He never asked to have panic attacks, or for Matt to want to take care of him. Not that Matt needed to be up Jeff's ass all day. Adam had been doing a fine job of that.

Adam and Jeff were obviously starry-eyed for each other, had been forever. Even when Adam and Randy had been going strong, John had seen Adam sneak longing looks at Jeff. He didn't know why everyone was so effing clueless as to why Adam and Randy broke up. Adam was clearly in love with the younger Hardy. John wished they would just get together already so Matt wouldn't feel so responsible for Jeff.

John sighed. He knew he was being selfish and petty, and that's why he was keeping his pouting to himself. Right now everyone but Shannon was gathered in the living room, watching a movie. John cuddled deeper into Matt's warm strength in the huge beanbag chair, smiling when Matt rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. He supposed this wasn't so bad.

Shane kicked back in the recliner, happily watching the absurd comedy on the screen and wondering if he should call Katie. He'd really liked the shy little redhead, and wondered what she'd be like away from the influence of her loudmouthed friend. He already knew she was a wildcat in bed, he had the scratches on his back to prove it, but he wanted to see if he could pry her out of her shell a bit. Plus, the mood was really weird in the cabin and he kinda wanted to get away from it. He wasn't ignorant to Jeff's attack, had even spoken to him about it briefly in the hot tub, but Shane wasn't worried. It had happened to Jeff before, it would happen again, and Shane knew Jeff appreciated him not making a big deal about it. But still, there was a tense feeling in the air and Shane was hoping to dodge it until it blew over.

Jeff himself seemed quite content where he was now, on the floor in front of the couch, leaning against Adam's legs. Adam snored softly on Jay's shoulder, and Chris purred with his head in Jay's lap as Jay rubbed his back. Adam snuggled closer to Jay in his sleep, and Jay put his arm around his exhausted brother. He knew Adam hadn't slept well last night, he could tell by the look in his eyes. He'd been trying to get him alone to talk all evening, but Adam had been attached to Jeff's hip. Jay decided to talk to him when they went upstairs, while Jay installed the alarm on Adam's door. If the door opened, the remote receiver on Jay's nightstand would beep, telling him that Adam was wandering in his sleep.

Jay thought Adam had kicked that years ago, but all the signs were there. His constant tiredness, his repression of the stress of the break-up, the lunch meat Chris had found in the cupboard. When Matt told Jay there was peanut butter in the microwave that morning, he'd immediately taken Chris to the hardware store for the alarm. Adam couldn't know he was sleepwalking, or else he would have told Jay. Adam knew he could put himself or someone else in danger, or do something... embarrassing... if people weren't aware of his condition. Jay had to tell him what he was doing, but for now he'd let Adam rest. He was so peaceful at the moment, had been so worn out, and Jay couldn't bring himself to disturb him just yet. Not to mention Jay himself was comfortable and happy, basking in the closeness of the two people he loved most in the world.

Jeff, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to tell Adam what they'd done. He'd been putting it off, but he had to talk to him before they went to bed. He'd start by saying he wanted to talk about why he'd panicked, that would get his attention. Adam had been wanting to know all day, though he hadn't been pressing him too hard. He'd tell him about the sleepwalking, just as he and Shannon had planned, and then... Jeff sighed. Then there's be lots of apologizing, he guessed. He was distracted from his musings by the sound of wet smacking behind him, and Adam's voice moaned softly.

"Shit," Jay hissed. "Wake up, Adam. Addy, shit..." Adam had started kissing on Jay's neck, his hand rubbing across his chest. Chris and Jeff both looked up, but the movie was loud enough the rest hadn't heard. Jay shrugged Adam off, trying not to attract attention, and Adam came right back to make out with his ear. Jay smacked Adam's cheek lightly and grabbed his face to look in his eyes. Adam's eyes were open, but no one was home. He was gone, and he was horny. Jay knew at this point he couldn't even quietly lead him to bed. The only way to stop the attack was to get him off or wake him up, and the first option was definitely out. He had to wake him now before he-

"Want you, Jeffy," Adam said. "Taste you..." He grabbed Jay and kissed him full on the mouth.

Before he did something like that.

For a second Jay was too stunned by the name Adam had uttered, staring wide-eyed until Adam tried to shove his tongue between his lips. Jay pushed him away as Chris sat up in horror.

"What the fuck?" Chris asked. Jay's face flamed as he glanced around, seeing every head in the room now turned to them. Jeff looked pale and green, and Jay couldn't blame him. Well, there was no point in trying to be discreet anymore.

"He's asleep," Jay said. "Chrissy, hold his arm down. I gotta wake him up, or he won't stop."

"Asleep?" John asked. "Like sleepwalking or something? I thought you weren't supposed to wake them up."

"That's an old wives tale," Jay said, pushing Adam's shoulders against the back of the couch and sitting on his legs. "It's just tough to do, and he'll be disoriented. Jeff, get his other arm, I don't wanna get punched in the face again." Jeff and Chris got on either side of Adam, pinning his arms to his sides, Chris looking bewildered and Jeff looking sick.

"Jeff, please, want-"

"ADAM! Come on, buddy, wake up!" Jay said, trying to either cut him off or drown out the rest of that sentence. He slapped him again, a little harder. "Adam, it's Jason. Wake up, man." He saw the fog starting to clear over Adam's rolling eyes. "Hold tight, guys. Adam!"

Jeff braced himself, knowing from his meager research that a woken sleepwalker could get violent. Adam blinked, then started to thrash, almost bucking Jay off and lifting Chris a foot off the couch. He hadn't braced like Jeff had, not expecting Adam to use all his strength.

"It's me, it's just me, Addy," Jay said, taking his face in his hands and giving him a reassuring smile. "Hey, hey. There you are. Morning, buddy."

"Jay? I..." Adam blinked, frowning. He looked at Chris and Jeff as they loosened their holds on him, saw the others staring. He looked back at Jay and the sympathetic expression on his face. "Oh, dammit. But I... I haven't been..."

"There was peanut butter in the microwave."

Adam groaned and put a hand over his eyes, Jeff letting him go. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really know until today," Jay said, crawling off his legs. "I bought a door alarm for you, was gonna tell you before bed."

Shane raised his hand. "Excuse me, but, um... what the hell?"

"I sleepwalk, okay?" Adam said, not looking at anyone. "It's no big deal, Jay and I got it covered now. Just forget it, eh?"

"How did we not know about this?" Matt asked. It was a legitimate question, considering how much time they spent together on the road.

"It hasn't been an issue for years," Jay said, settling in again between Adam and Chris. "When it was, we were rooming together and I took care of him. I'm a light sleeper."

"Look, this is kind of embarrassing, can we drop it?" Adam asked.

John couldn't. "Did Randy know?"

"Baby, he said to drop it," Matt told his lover as Adam stared. John just kept talking, though.

"Well, if he did that to Randy, that might explain a lot."

Awkward silence settled over the group, and everyone in the room made a concerted effort not to look at Jeff. Adam sat there staring at John, mouth hanging open as pieces started to fall into place. Finally he swallowed and spoke.

"Jay? Did what? Was I... was I just trying to..." He trailed off, but he didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Uh... yeah," Jay confirmed. Adam dragged his eyes to his brother, and when he spoke again it was in a hoarse whisper.

"What did I say?"

Jay chewed on his cheek and involuntarily glanced at the rainbow-haired man currently trying to sink through the couch. Adam followed his gaze, then his eyes slid shut and he put his hands over his face, hearing Randy's voice from the last few months ringing in his head.

_Goddammit, Adam, you left the milk out last night. You want it to spoil?_

Adam had sworn he'd put it away, but he guessed he hadn't. And he'd just assumed Randy had been the one rearranging things in the fridge.

_My keys are missing again. I swear I put them on the hook._

Randy could be so careless with his possessions sometimes...

_Maybe you'd rather have Jeff try?_

He just wouldn't fucking let it go. Adam had slipped up once, had apologized a million times, but just when he thought Randy had forgiven him he'd bring it up again.

_Yeah. I know. You're always fucking tired._

Adam tried to go to bed earlier, but he woke unrested, which made him even more irritable and intolerant of Randy's attitude.

_Then why don't you call your little boyfriend?_

Why couldn't he get over it? Maybe because it hadn't just been the one time? So many snippy remarks, so many clues, and Adam had overlooked all of them...

"I gotta call Randy," Adam said, and bolted up the stairs.

o~o~o

Jay let Adam go, giving him some time to talk to his ex.

"So," Chris said, "it was Jeff's name he called out in bed."

This statement was met with a chorus of "What?" from around the room. Jay sighed.

"I guess so. No wonder he didn't want to tell me who. No wonder Randy was so pissed."

"Wait," Jeff said, choking on his words. "That was his stupid mistake? He was... he..."

"He was thinking about you while fucking Randy," Jay confirmed. "Called you a harmless fantasy. Well, congratulations, your harmlessness broke up a happy couple. But don't think this gives you free reign to seduce him, Jeff. He's still-"

"Lay off, Jay," Matt growled. "Look at him." Jay blinked and actually took in Jeff's appearance. He was huddled into the corner of the couch, knees to his chest. He chewed on his lip ring, torment in his wide green eyes. Jay immediately felt bad. It wasn't Jeff's fault. And Jeff was feeling off today in the first place.

"I'm sorry, man," Jay said, reaching out a hand to Jeff. "I didn't mean that. My 'Pops mode' goes into overdrive when he's like this. That's what Adam calls it, anyway." Jeff stared at his outstretched hand for a second, then nodded and squeezed his fingers. He couldn't hold it against Jay, even if the words did hurt.

"I don't blame you," Chris told him. "Especially after what happened in college."

"Hold on," Shane said. "What happened in college? He molest people in his sleep a lot?"

Jay groaned inwardly. He did not want to go there. "That is what we call extreme manifestation of symptoms. So, no. He did a lot of sleepwalking when we were kids, but mostly grew out of it by high school. I caught him trying to leave the hotel room a couple times when E&C was starting to blow up, but I just led him back to bed and that was that. He hasn't had an incident that I've been aware of since."

"Except college. You skipped that part," Shane pointed out. He wasn't about to be deprived of a good story. Jay glared at his boyfriend.

"You've got a big fucking mouth, you know that?" Jay huffed as Chris gave an apologetic shrug. "You are so not getting laid tonight. Okay, you guys, this goes nowhere. If you talk to anyone about this, even Adam, I will not be afraid to put someone in the hospital, got it?"

He looked around and saw everyone zipping lips, making Xs over their chests with fingers, and nodding. Jay sighed and took Chris's hand. He needed the reassurance, and Chris squeezed his fingers.

"This was just after we all started living in the house. Lots of parties, people in and out constantly. I was sleeping off a hangover when Adam crawled into my bed. I didn't think anything of it. Sometimes Adam just needs a snuggle, you know how he is."

Both Hardys nodded their heads, while Shane looked skeptical. John seemed nervous, like he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what was coming. Chris rubbed his thumb over Jay's knuckles, and Jay went on.

"But when I put my arm over him he didn't cuddle up like usual. He just laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. So, I asked him what was up, and he said, 'I think I just had sex.'

"Obviously I was wide awake then, and I was like, 'You think?' He just nodded. I told him to go on, you know, I wanted to hear about it. And he said it hurt. I almost said 'duh,' but that's when I saw the tears. I thought fuck, he must really be hurt, and asked if the guy had used lube. He said he didn't know. I go 'How do you not know?'"

Jay sighed and closed his eyes, getting lost in the pain of the memory. "He told me, 'I only had a couple beers, then hit the sack. Woke up all bloody with some guy next to me. I don't remember...'" Jay opened his eyes, looking at his lap. "I thought my fucking chest caved in. I couldn't figure out what he was telling me. So I just out and asked him if he was raped."

Jeff gagged. He wanted to run from the room with his hands over his ears, scream at Jay to shut up, but he had to know. He had to hear this out, know what Adam had done. Everyone squirmed and there was apparently something very interesting about the carpet. Jay continued the story.

"He kept staring at the ceiling and said, 'There was so much _blood._' Like he couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Then he turned to me and I swear, if I live to be a thousand I will never forget the look in his eyes. He looked so confused and hurt and lost, tears streaming down his face, even though his voice sounded so calm. And he said, 'Why is he still in my bed, Jay?' And I fucking lost it.

"Now, that wasn't the best way to wake up, but it was nothing compared to what that poor fucking sap in Adam's bed woke up to. I recognized him, a friend of a friend named Jerry, but I didn't care who it was. I hauled him up and started wailing on him, yelling something about raping unconscious men, I don't know. I was insane. I was literally going to kill him. I... I didn't even know I had that in me. Jerry was screaming that Adam came onto him, said Adam made himself bleed riding him. I wasn't hearing it, but Adam did. He realized he'd been acting out in his sleep, but not before Jerry was a bloody mess. Adam finally managed to drag me off him and talk me down before I did any serious damage. He sent me back to my room to cool off."

Jeff couldn't hold back his question any longer. He wasn't getting the answer he needed. "Did Adam forgive him?"

Jay chuckled sadly and shook his head. "Adam begged him for forgiveness. He was hurting and sore, but he cleaned the Jerry up, told him it was a huge misunderstanding. He felt so bad for getting Jerry beat to hell. Made me apologize, too. He accepted, more to get the hell out of there than anything else, I think. Jerry never came around again, and I'm lucky he didn't press charges and get me thrown in jail. Adam stayed in my room for a few months after that."

Jay never told Adam how rough that first month was. He was up walking almost every night, and at least twice a week Jay woke to Adam practically humping his leg. Sometimes he woke him, but most of the time he was too tired and frustrated to deal with the danger of that, so he'd push Adam away until he eventually stuck his hand in his pants while Jay buried his head under the pillow. A couple times Jay even jerked him off himself, just to shut him up so he could get some damn sleep. Adam would be mortified if he knew that. Eventually it ended and Adam would sleep peacefully next to him all night, but Jay had been a light sleeper ever since. Jay rubbed his hands over his face, as if trying to scrub away the memories. It never worked.

"Anyway, we haven't talked about it since. And that is the story of how Adam lost his virginity."

"It... that was his first time?" Jeff asked, voice trembling. "And he doesn't remember it?"

"Nope. I'm sure he's still bitter about that. Neither one of us have much of a sense of humor about it. That means I don't want to hear any sleepfucking jokes, got that, Helms?"

"Oh, come on," Shane whined. "Can I at least take shots at the sleepwalking? There's too much material there!"

Jay shrugged. "Whatever, if you want to deal with Adam's wrath, go right the fuck ahead."

"Please, Adam's a pussycat," Shane scoffed.

"You've never seen his wrath," Matt said. "I'd advise you against it."

Shane pouted, but said nothing further. There was a brief silence while everyone processed Jay's tale, then Chris clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"So, who needs a drink?"

Everyone did.

**It occurred to me as I was writing this that i'm awfully mean to Adam. Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Man, has this shit gotten serious or what?**

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Behold, more has been written! :D LadyDragonsblood, Adam might benefit from treatment, but at this point he didn't think he needed it. We'll see how Jeff's faring next chp. & yes, Adam's pretty much the perfect everything to me, lol. Centon4Eva, Thank you! We all want things, lol. I take great pride in my teasing abilities. redsandman99, takers dark lover, Thanks! & poor Adam doesn't get much respite yet... JoMoFan-spot, chp 3, *huggles tightly* Thank you so much for my 100th review, Lovely! You have no idea how i squealed when i saw who it was from. We seem to see eye-to-eye on characters, which is prolly why we connect to each other's work so. Jay's a Daddy, Jeff's an animal, Adam's a whore for ice cream, LOL! Your reviews make me laugh, gush and feel so awesome, thank you so much! & yes, i always accept kisses! Wait... almost? If there's something i lack i expect you to tell me! ;) Thank you again, Darling. *loves on forever***

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, verbal fighting, Centon**

Adam sat on his bed, phone to his ear, listening to the other end ring and remembering the last conversation he had with Randy. Adam had awakened in their hotel room to find Randy gone and his bags missing. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he'd called, and Randy had calmly stated that he was staying with Cena. Indefinitely. What had been the point of talking after that?

Adam sighed as the ringer went on and on. Either Randy was away from his phone, or he was sitting there staring at Adam's name on the caller ID, trying to decide whether or not to answer it. Just before it clicked over to voice mail, Randy picked up.

"Adam. How are you doing?" There was no brightness to his tone, no real inquisitiveness. Just something you said when you picked up the phone. Adam swallowed the desire to scream back 'What do you care?'

"Uh... heartbroken. But hangin in there."

"If you're calling about my stuff in the house, John and I got it yesterday. I left the key on the table in the foyer."

John and I. No more Adam and I. A staple in Randy's usual conversation, wiped out and replaced, just like that.

"I bet it looks empty now," Adam said, trying not to imagine it.

"You can have Jeff re-decorate."

And there it was. The same damn fight they'd been having, where Adam would try to convince Randy that he didn't want to leave him for Jeff. Call out a friend's name once during sex, and your boyfriend never lets you forget it. But then, maybe Randy had good reason to keep bringing it up.

"How many times? It was more than once, wasn't it?" Adam asked.

"What was more than once?"

"The... the saying someone else's name thing. In bed."

"What are you playing at, Adam?" He was getting irritated. Adam couldn't blame him. This wasn't exactly his favorite subject.

"I'm not playing. I honestly don't remember."

"What, did you ski into a tree out there and get amnesia or some shit?"

"No," Adam said, trying not to snap. "I just don't remember doing it. So it was more than the one time?"

"Are you telling me you don't remember calling out his name every other week?" Randy spat. "You don't remember me shoving you away and yelling at you? And you'd just stalk off or roll over and ignore me! You're gonna sit there and pretend it didn't happen, like you always do! What the fuck kinda game are you playing, Adam?"

Adam could tell he was venting, and let him. He was getting his answers, at least. It must have happened a handful of times that Adam didn't even recall. "I told you, I'm not playing, Randy. I never told you, but I sleepwalk. And sometimes... I sleepfuck." Man, that sounded weird to say. He'd never really admitted it out loud. The very few people that knew pretty much found out when he did. Randy was very quiet for a moment.

"What? Since when?"

"Since I was a kid," Adam said. "It went away for a long time, but sometimes when I get real stressed, repressing shit, I start up again. I... I was asleep. I don't remember doing it."

"...Asleep."

Adam sighed. He couldn't blame him for not believing. It sounded ridiculous, even to himself. "Yeah. Not ignoring or stalking off. Just asleep. Probably moving shit around in the kitchen, that's what I usually do. Look, I know it's hard to swallow, but-"

"No, it... it makes sense. I just thought you were being a dick and playing dumb when I'd bring it up."

"No, I just didn't know." Adam snorted as he realize something else. "Come to think of it, that also explains why I'd wake up with a sore ass sometimes. I was just so used to ignoring it that I barely noticed. I thought we weren't having sex as often because you didn't find me attractive anymore." Okay, he was fishing a little out of habit, but, as usual, Randy ignored it.

"No, we were. You're just be waking me up in the middle of the night instead of doing it in the morning. Every few nights or so."

"No, see, I don't ever remember waking you in the middle of the night. Did I... did I always say his name? Then?" Fuck, it was surreal talking about stuff he'd done that he didn't even know about.

"No. Usually you didn't say anything. Sometimes it was me... I'm sorry, I'm still wrapping my brain around this. You were asleep. You remember none of this. And you aren't fucking with me?"

"You know I wouldn't. Not about this." He had one more thing he needed to know. "What happened the night you left?"

"Shit..."

"Randy? Please, tell me. I need to know, I'm so fucking confused. I mean, I know you left me for Cena, but did something happen? Did I do something?"

"You don't remember that either?" Randy growled into the phone. "How you tried to fuck me and basically admitted to cheating on me with Jeff?"

Adam's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "Wha?" That was all he could manage.

"Yeah. You tried to put your dick in me, and when I stopped you, you started jacking off and moaning about how good Jeff feels around your dick," Randy ground out. Adam had never heard so much venom in Randy's voice. He couldn't even comprehend Randy's words.

"I don't... I never even thought about..."

"I bet you're fucking like bunnies up in the mountains now, though, aren't you?"

"No!" Adam shouted. "Randy, Jeff and I have never done anything, ever! That wasn't me!"

"Maybe not," Randy said after a brief silence. "But something in you wants him more than you ever wanted me."

"That's bullshit, Randal, and you know it. I love you," Adam said, his voice getting harsh. He could feel his eyes filling, but held it back. "And you're one to talk. You weren't even gone twelve hours before you ran into Cena's arms."

"Nuh-uh. No. You don't get to be pissed at me for finding comfort when you were pining over some other guy for the last three months of our relationship."

"Maybe I wouldn't have pined if you had wanted me more," Adam snipped. At least he wasn't about to cry anymore.

"Of course I wanted you! We fucked all the time!"

"Yeah, we fucked. When's the last time you made love to me, Randy? Like, really made love? Or paid me a genuine compliment I didn't ask for?" They'd now fallen into the argument they'd been having since before the whole Jeff thing started.

"I told you you're beautiful," Randy said.

"To humor me!" Adam exploded. "I practically have to beg to get that much out of you. Perfect strangers eye-fuck me all the time, but the one person in the world I wanted to eye-fuck me barely looked at me at all. How do you think that made me feel, huh?"

"Oh, I know," Randy growled. "You tell me all the fuckin time."

"Yet you never listen."

"Because it's not true!" Randy yelled. "I loved on you all the time!"

"Your hands did," Adam muttered. "Your brain didn't."

"Of course it did! But nothing's ever good enough for you! Princess Adam needs to be worshiped at all times."

"You're so fucking detached you think a little interest, a little passion is worship?" Adam cried. "And you know what? Maybe I do deserve a little worship. I see my friends getting worshiped by their lovers all the time, I don't think it's too much to ask, dammit. I worshiped you-" Adam's voice broke. He'd been trying so hard not to cry; he knew what would happen. Sure enough, Randy sighed into the phone.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this. I'm tired of fighting."

"Randy..." Adam pleaded.

"Look, I know you didn't mean to say those things, but the bottom line is you want someone else. Now I do, too. Maybe he can give you whatever it is I couldn't."

"He was just a fantasy. Please, I never... I never..." His trembling whisper trailed off.

"Stop. I just want us both to be happy, and we can't do that together. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Adam."

The phone went dead. Just like the void in Adam's chest. He let the hand holding the phone drop into his lap and stared at the screen. It blinked back at him, showing him the length of the call and saying one word over and over. "Ended." The bed dipped beside him and a strong, familiar arm wrapped around his shoulders. Adam didn't know how long he'd been there, how much he'd heard, but it didn't matter. He was there, like he always had been, and always would be.

"It's over, Jay. Really over."

Adam looked up and Jay's heart broke at the helpless tears on his best friend's face. "I know, buddy."

"Why didn't I see?" he asked. "I know the signs. The unexplained bruises, shit in weird places. He yelled at me for leaving the milk out, and I still didn't get it."

Jay shook his head. Adam was blaming himself for the sleepwalking. "If Randy didn't tell you, how were you supposed to know? You couldn't have expected it, it hadn't happened for years. We're always bruised up, and we all have brain farts and misplace shit."

"I probably didn't want to know," Adam said, wiping tears from his cheeks. "I was just so screwed up by how much we'd been fighting, trying to deny how unhappy I was because I loved him so damn much. I'd wake up all sore and just ignore it. I honestly thought it was leftovers from a vivid dream. How stupid am I? Why couldn't I accept that's how he is, how he loves?"

"It's not your fault he was apathetic," Jay said. "He should have noticed you were off. He didn't even realize you were acting funny in bed?"

Adam huffed. "He probably liked me better when I was asleep. I know I get all rough and aggressive and cold. I can't even fuck good enough."

"Adam..."

"We were supposed to be soulmates. Perfect compliments."

Jay had no answers for him. He just put his arms around Adam and held him as he broke down.

o~o~o

Randy pressed the button that hung up the phone. A second later the phone exploded against the far wall of the bedroom. He'd been so sure Adam was cheating, and now _Randy_ was the bad guy for not noticing he'd been asleep? Fuck that. Cheating or no, Adam was in love with someone else. And how the fuck was he supposed to know Adam was asleep? He'd sure seemed awake enough.

He didn't want to believe. He wanted to believe Adam was lying through his teeth, but it made too much sense. Randy's little sister had been a sleepwalker, and looking back he recognized the symptoms. His stuff never where he thought he'd left it, Adam being tired and distracted. The times he'd come into Randy's office late at night, staring at him from the door with blank eyes before walking away. The same glazed look Becky'd had when she was asleep. But she'd grown out of it. He guessed Adam had thought he had, too. Still, Adam could have mentioned it at some point.

Randy's hands grabbed at his head, wanting to punch something. How could he have been so blind? Maybe Adam was right, maybe he hadn't been paying enough attention. Fuck. No. Even if Randy had known he was asleep, it didn't matter. Adam didn't love Randy enough, and Randy wasn't going to settle for someone who didn't truly want him.

"Ran? Babe, what's wrong?" John Cena stood in the bedroom door, looking at Randy's hunched back. He looked around and saw what used to be a phone all over the floor. "Adam called, didn't he?" Randy nodded, his head still in his hands, and John's hands clenched. "I swear I will wring that fucker's neck until his buggy eyes pop out if his skull if he even-"

"You don't have to," Randy said, rubbing his hands over his face before sitting up. "He said he didn't cheat on me."

"You believe him?"

"Yeah, I do." He wouldn't tell John about the sleepwalking thing. That was Adam's secret to keep.

"Does this mean you're going back to him?" John asked after a moment. He'd fought so hard for Randy, and he didn't want to let go now. When he and Adam had started having problems, Randy had turned to him, as a friend, and John had always been there for him. As the fighting went on Randy and John's attraction grew, and now John thought he was his, at least for a while. He knew he was a rebound, but he could prove himself so much more if Randy would forget Adam and give him a chance. Now he saw his chance about to slip away.

Randy turned and looked over his shoulder at him. "No. It's over."

John repressed a sigh of relief and went to sit next to Randy. When his arm slipped around his waist Randy felt his tension begin to seep away. "I'm sorry. I know you still love him."

Randy shrugged. He knew Adam loved him, too. Parts of them would always belong to each other. That's just how love works. Aloud, he said, "It's not enough. And I'm not what he really wanted."

"I still can't believe he'd want that psycho little shit over a god like you," John said, stroking a knuckle down his cheek. Randy rolled his eyes and smiled at him. Then he cocked his head and really looked at his friend and very recent lover. Really seeing the kind blue eyes glowing at him with affection. He was genuine, even-keeled. Gentle and soothing, and the sense of it seemed to radiate off his smooth, fair skin. When Randy was around him he felt calmer, more rational. Not like Adam, who knew how to press his buttons to get his way. He missed a lot of things about Adam, but his ability to provoke him was not one of them.

Randy wasn't in love with John, but he thought maybe in time he could be. Easily. He may have fucked things up with Adam, but he had been given another chance at happiness with John. And he wanted to be better. Granted, he felt kind of stupid just sitting here looking at him, and the way John was devouring him with his own eyes made him want to hide under the covers, but he made himself sit there. To be better. To pay attention this time.

Actually, it was kind of interesting, watching the emotions flicker across John's handsome face, and he found himself wanting to know what each of those little expressions meant.

"What?" John finally asked with a quizzical smile, that goofy, wide grin bringing out those precious dimples. Randy shrugged one shoulder.

"I think... you look nice."

John snorted. "I'm in jeans and a sweatshirt, not exactly GQ-ing it over here."

Typical. Why bother complimenting when he wouldn't accept it? But Randy had been watching his face. He saw how John's eyes glittered a little more brightly, how his dimples set just a bit deeper. And Randy Orton realized he was an idiot.

"Come here," Randy said, pulling John close and running fingertips along the lines of his face. "I want to make you feel beautiful." Their eyes met and Randy brushed his lips against John's, and despite his sweatshirt and ratty jeans, John felt like the most beautiful man alive.

**No. I still staunchly refuse to write Centon smut, so please don't ask. This is prolly the most Randy there will be in this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

******LadyDragonsblood, Yes, closure is good. I didn't mean to make you cry, tho! I'm very flatered. *hugs* Thank you. Centon4Eva, Thanks. redsandman99, Glad i'm not the only one. *knuckle bump* Thank you. :) takers dark lover, Yep, but healing might be more difficult than he thought. BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, I thought i was important to show Randy's side, why he accepted the sleepwalking so readily, & to show that his & Adam's relationship is truly over. Thanks! CRAZYPSYCHOGURL, Brebaby, Thank you. jeffhardyfan93, Does me writing Adam sleepfucking Jeff make me a creeper? ;D & i LOVE me some Daddy Jay. Jinx302, Glad you're enjoying, & yes, i'm still updating. ;)**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, confessions, cheating**

Jeff chugged the last of his beer while he paced the bedroom. He set the can on the dresser with the other two dead soldiers and debated opening another. After Jay's story Jeff had grabbed a six-pack of liquid courage and slipped away to think. He might as well get it all over with now. He knew Adam was embarrassed and upset, and he hated to add to it, but maybe it would be easier to get it all out at once instead of spreading out the pain. Rip off the whole band-aid tonight, as it were. If he put it off until tomorrow he might just keep putting it off. It had been too long already. The longer he waited, the more of an asshole he looked like. The embarrassing scene in the living room might have been avoided if Jeff had just told him earlier.

Adam would forgive him. He had to. Maybe not right away, but given time – and enough groveling – Adam would see that it was a mistake, that he didn't intend to take advantage of him. He'd forgiven that Jerry guy all those years ago, how was this much different? Besides the fact that Adam actually felt something for Jeff. It had been Jeff's name he'd called out, Jeff that had been on his mind, even before he and Randy had split. Adam wanted Jeff, at least sexually, and that was a start. Something to build on, and he wanted to start building on it now. And he couldn't start building with a secret in his way.

As he popped the top of the next beer, Jeff wondered if Adam was done talking to Randy yet. He assumed Adam was telling him about the sleepwalking, trying to find out if he'd done as Johnny said and called out Jeff's name in his sleep. Would Randy believe him? Would he still be mad? Would he forgive Adam? What if they were getting back together right now? All the more reason for Jeff to lay his cards on the table. He had to let Adam know that he wanted him, too. Had to let him know that Jeff was an option. He doubted Adam would choose him over Randy, but what if he did? _What if he did?_

Jeff put down the half-drained beer and opened the door, crossing the hall to Adam's room. His door was ajar and Jeff knocked lightly before peeking inside. His face fell when he saw Adam and Jay sitting on the end of the bed, Jay holding Adam tight as he snuffled into his shoulder. Things hadn't gone well, then. Maybe he'd be so upset with Randy that Jeff's confession wouldn't seem like that big a deal? He mentally snorted. Yeah, right.

Jay looked up when Jeff knocked. "Not a good time, Jeff," he said with a frown as Jeff pushed the door open.

"I don't think there will be a good time for this," Jeff replied. "I need to talk to him. Alone."

Adam's head jerked up at the sound of Jeff's voice. A flurry of emotion twisted his features and his wet, red eyes gleamed with pain. Jay shook his head and said, "Jeff, I don't-"

"FUCK YOU, JEFF HARDY!" Adam bellowed, launching himself across the room and shoving Jeff. Jeff flew over the threshold and stumbled backwards. "It's your fault! You broke us up!"

"Adam-" Jeff started, getting to his feet. As soon as he did he was pushed into the wall.

"You had to be so fucking attractive!" Adam raged. Jay grabbed his arm, and without even looking his way Adam sent him flying, too. He grabbed Jeff's sweater and slammed the stunned man against the wall. "Fuck your stupid beauty!" He slammed him again. "Fuck your intensity and your worthless goddamn passion!" Adam sobbed, his teeth bared at Jeff in a grimace as Jeff tried to catch his breath. "Fuck your fucking... caring... fuck..." Adam's fists unclenched, letting go of Jeff's sweater and sliding down his chest. He pressed his face into Jeff's neck as his hands slipped around his waist, clinging to Jeff like a lifeline and soaking him with tears.

Goddammit. Jeff's fingers sunk into the silk of Adam's hair, his arms wrapping around him and holding him close. Harsh, barking sobs wracked Adam's body, his chest heaving against Jeff's. Jeff rained kisses over the blond head, burying his face in Adam's scent until golden strands clung to the wetness on his own cheeks. How could he do this now? He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt him more. He wanted to take the hurt away. He couldn't tell him. But he had to. Why did he have to again?

"I'm sorry, Adam. I'm sorry," he whispered. They held to each other for a few moments, Adam taking deep, hitching breaths as he tried to regain control. It didn't take too long for him to quiet with Jeff stroking him and trailing soft kisses through his hair. He sighed and gave Jeff a squeeze.

"Stay with me tonight," Adam mumbled into Jeff's chest, and Jeff froze. "Make me forget him."

Jeff's arms tightened around his shoulders and he choked out two words that almost killed him to say. "I... I can't." He glanced up and saw Jay coming up behind Adam, giving Jeff a warning look.

"Adam, come on. You're not thinking clearly," Jay said, putting a hand on his arm. Adam shrugged him off.

"Don't fucking tell me how to think!" he growled over his shoulder, then looked into Jeff's eyes, reaching up to cup his face. "Jeff... Jeff wouldn't hurt me. Please, Jeff. I need you. For so long..."

Jeff's mind was spinning. If last night hadn't happened he would grab Adam and drag him into his room, Jay's mean-mugging be damned. He wanted Adam so much, and Adam was standing there wanting him right back, needing him. Trusting him. And Jeff had betrayed him. Jeff blinked, feeling like his brain was going to explode.

"I had a panic attack because I thought I raped you," Jeff blurted, and time seemed to stand still. No one moved. "I didn't know you were asleep until after, and I chased you into the kitchen, and Shannon said... I didn't want to tell you and hurt you, but then I realized you couldn't consent and I raped you and you'd hate me but I thought we were just drunk and you were all over me saying you wanted me and said my name and I'm so fucking sorry!"

Adam frowned, slowly shaking his head. "No. No, I didn't... not again..."

"Please, Adam," Jeff said, his voice strained. "I wouldn't have... I didn't know... That wasn't how I wanted it to be."

Adam let go of Jeff and stepped back, still shaking his head. Both Jeff and Jay reached for him, but he jerked back as is they would burn him. "Leave me alone!" he screamed, then ducked into his room, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Jeff looked at Jay, but found no help there. Jay stood there red-faced and shaking, his fists clenched as he stared at Adam's door. "Walk away, Jeff," he snarled.

"Jay, I-"

"You need to leave. NOW."

Jeff shut his mouth and backed away. Jay had murder in his eyes and now was not the time to plead his case. He took a last glance at Adam's door. "I'm sorry, Adam," he said again, and went back to his room and the rest of his six-pack.

o~o~o

Matt bounded up the stairs to see Jeff slinking into his room and Jay standing there seething. He'd heard thumping and yelling from upstairs and told everyone to stay put as he checked it out. They all seemed perfectly content to stay away from the drama and down a few more beers.

"Jay? What..." Matt stopped when Jay turned his blazing eyes on him. Heat rushed through Matt, taking his breath. Jay was dazzling when he was furious, his blue eyes snapping and his full lips pulled back in a snarl. Matt's own eyes narrowed as his body responded. It was there again. That call, pulsing between them like something tangible. He stepped forward, drawn to Jay by a desperate desire to try to take him. He craved the struggle, hadn't needed to fight for it in so long...

In two swift steps Jay closed the distance between them and grabbed Matt's shirt. He crushed Matt's lips with his own, feeling Matt's hands grasp at his back and shoulders. He heard a purring rip and knew his shirt was ruined, but he didn't care. Not when Matt's mouth opened under his, kissing him back roughly, trying to take control. Jay sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Matt's lower lip, the taste of his blood igniting a dark hunger. He needed to be inside Matt, needed to feel the dominant man clenched around his cock, begging him for more. He felt so helpless; he needed to feel powerful.

Matt heard a whimper leave his own throat when Jay bit into him. Oh no. He wasn't going to get him that easily. He grabbed Jay's nipple and pinched down hard, knowing how it drove Jay crazy. The blonde pulled away and hissed, glaring into Matt's dark eyes. Matt could feel heat radiating off Jay, could even smell the livid desire pouring off his skin. Beyond thought, beyond caring, Matt grabbed Jay by the back of the neck and attacked him with bloody lips, forcing him through the nearest open door. Once they were in the room, Matt's room, Jay kicked the door shut and slammed Matt up against it. Before Matt knew it, his shirt was yanked over his head and Jay was gnawing on his collarbone. They fumbled with each other's belt buckles, tearing at jeans and pulling on zippers. Matt stuffed his hand into Jay's fly, rubbing his raging hard on through his underwear.

Jay tossed his head back and groaned, leaving himself open for Matt to throw him onto the bed. Matt pulled Jay's pants and underwear off, then shoved his own down, kicking them away before pouncing on the blonde. He tore Jay's shirt all the way open and took a nipple between his teeth, running his tongue over the hard nub and making Jay whine. Jay grabbed a handful of raven hair and pushed his hips up, needing friction on his throbbing erection. When Matt pulled back, teasing him, Jay growled and rolled them over. They wrestled around on the bed, grinding their cocks together, mouths nipping and sucking every inch of skin they came into contact with.

Somehow Jay ended up on his knees, Matt on all fours in front of him. His fingers tightened in Matt's dark locks as he shoved his cock down his throat, making Matt gag around the head. Jay moaned as he looked down at his dick in Matt's mouth, those swollen red lips wrapped around him. "Humm, such a hot mouth. That's it, Matty. Make it nice and wet for that sweet ass of yours." Matt groaned around his mouthful and Jay couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and shoved Matt's face into the mattress, holding him down as he got behind him. He rubbed his spit-slick cock between Matt's cheeks.

"I know you want this dick, Matt," he said in a low voice, taking his cock and tapping the head against Matt's waiting pucker. "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me."

"I want you," Matt said, the side of his face still pressed into the sheets. "Need you inside me, Jason. Please... fuck me..."

Jay moaned and pushed his cockhead past the tight ring of muscle, listening to Matt's whimpers as his hands went to the brunette's hips. With one hard tug he pulled Matt onto his dick, sheathing himself fully in that hot channel. Matt cried out, pain ripping through him. He was unprepped and practically dry, but it felt so fucking good to be filled, stretched, dominated. Only Jay could do this for him, knew how he needed it. Matt pushed back and wiggled his hips, cursing Jay and willing him to move. With a smug grin crossing his face, Jay leaned over Matt's broad back and thrust his aching length in and out of that tight hole. Matt clawed at the sheets, grunting and begging for more. Jay gave it to him, rocking his hips and hitting his prostate dead on and making Matt howl in pleasure. By now Jay's eyes were rolled back and he was breathing hard.

"Matt... touch yourself. Hurry, cum for me... uhm... can't... much longer..." Jay planted one foot on the bed and pistoned into his dark-haired addiction, the sound of their flesh smacking together underlying Matt's filthy moans and making such beautiful music. Matt reached between his legs and pulled on his throbbing dick, his own touch making him shudder and clamp down around Jay. "Aah! Fuck, Matt... so tight... so close..."

Matt was surprised when Jay smacked his hand away and started fisting his cock, but he wasn't going to stop him. Matt thrust into Jay's hand and shoved back onto his dick by turn. The feel of Jay's large fingers around him, his cock ramming into his sweet spot, caused stomach-clenching waves of pleasure to course through Matt's body. It only took a few strokes to send Matt spiraling into orgasm, his cum spurting and dripping onto the sheets below. Jay came with him, shouting his name as his cock pulsed and spilled against his sore walls.

Matt hissed as Jay pulled out of him and they both collapsed on the bed, panting. Matt reached over and rubbed a hand across the blonde's sweaty, heaving chest and Jay took it, bringing it to his lips and kissing Matt's knuckles as they smiled at each other. It felt so familiar and good to be here together, spent and sated. Then something caught Matt's eye and a horrified look crossed his face. He was raising up on his elbows when Jay followed his gaze across the room, and a cold dread settled around Jay's heart.

Their boyfriends stood in the doorway, staring at them with round eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**llama2910, Had to leave it somewhere. I enjoy torture, what can i say? Besides, gots to give you ppl incentive to come back. :P LadyDragonsblood, Oooh, gonna whip me, girl? Promises promises. DesertEagle16, Thank you, dear. I like Matt bottoming to Jay. Or topping him. They're versatile. Jay just needed it more this time. redsandman99, BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Centon4Eva, Thank you guys! Sorry for the longish wait. This mess will take a while to clean up. enigmatic-raven, As for getting worse before it gets better, well, you may be right... takers dark lover, Totally busted. Bad boys, bad boys... Tyler's a good guy. xNikoStarrx, jeffhardyfan93, CRAZYPSYCHOGURL, Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate all the feedback. **

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, fighting, angst**

_Not fair, not fair,_ _NOT FUCKING FAIR!_ There was a loud crunch as Adam's fist smashed through the drywall. He didn't know how long he'd stood, trembling and sniffling, before he'd struck. Now he stared blankly at the arm sunk into the plaster, as if he couldn't figure out why the wall had suddenly decided it wanted to be his bracelet. Fuck, now his knuckles were throbbing. He hoped he didn't break anything.

He pulled his hand out of the wall and shook it, watching white dust sift off his skin. Why did this shit keep happening to him? Why him? Did he do something heinous in a past life? Had he been Jack the Ripper or something? Why was he the one to have nighttime wanderings that ruined his life? Other sleepwalkers were subjected to unknowing midnight snacks or barreling through the yard in their underwear, but it couldn't be so simple for Adam. His somnambulism had stolen what was supposed to be a special first time memory, something everyone else took for granted. It had torn the best relationship of his life out from under him with Randy. Now Jeff...

Adam sat on the bed, flexing and probing his fingers, looking for damage. Why did he have to like Jeff so damn much? He knew Jeff wasn't for him. Trying to tie him down wouldn't be fair to either one of them. But he couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw how Jeff treated his boyfriends, his lovers, even his one night stands. He treasured everyone he came into contact with, including his friends. Including Adam. Until now.

How could he have been so stupid? Thinking Jeff would stay with him. Maybe before, Jeff might have considered it, but now he knew Adam was a freak. And for Jeff Hardy to think he was a freak, he must be pretty bad. Adam had heard what he'd said, though. When he'd asked Jeff to stay. "I can't." At the time, Adam had thought he'd meant because of Jay, then Adam made an asshole of himself by begging and making Jeff say it. Say that Adam had attacked him. Say that Jeff wouldn't have gone through with it if they hadn't been drunk and Adam hadn't been all over him. And Jeff definitely didn't want him now. Who could blame him? Who would want an unstable freak like Adam? A guy that fucks his friends in his sleep and gives them panic attacks? He never hated himself so much as he did right now. And poor Jeff. The sweet man thought he'd raped Adam, when he couldn't have known, when it was all Adam's fault. Jeff had tried to comfort him, even though Adam probably disgusted him. Now he was probably beating himself up for hurting Adam's feelings by turning him down. Adam had to apologize, but he couldn't face Jeff and see the pity in his eyes, take the rejection again. It crushed his heart just thinking about it.

Shannon. He'd said something about Shannon. Adam would ask Shannon to tell Jeff that what happened wasn't his fault. Tell Jeff not to blame himself for not wanting Adam, that he was sorry for putting him in that position. Adam grabbed his phone to text Shannon, then remembered he was on a date. No. He wasn't going to ruin someone else's night with his bullshit. It could wait until morning. He flexed his fingers again. They were a little swollen and bruised, but no more than that. Less than Adam deserved for all the trouble he'd caused.

Adam was so tired. He just wanted to crawl into bed and never emerge. Besides, what else did he have to do? After he talked to Shannon tomorrow, there was only work ahead of him. He didn't have Randy to come home to. There was no point moving on and finding someone new. He'd just fuck that up, too. He crawled under the blankets, aching to feel Randy's arms around him. Or Jeff's. Fuck, he'd had his one moment with Jeff stolen from him, too. At least with Randy he'd keep some memories, but Jeff, all gone. Somehow that seemed like the bitterest pill. He shifted, trying to get comfortable, and reached to straighten a twisted lump of sheets at his back. His hand came up with his Nero bear. He blinked at the corduroy bear for a moment, then hugged it tight to his chest as if it could fill the gaping cavity there. He closed his eyes and let his brain and body shut down.

o~o~o

Jay curled up on the bed, still naked, arms over his head as an irate Lion of Jericho rained blows on him. They were open-handed hits, just meaty, sharp smacks on his head and shoulders, not really meant to damage. So far, anyway.

"You fucking swore to me! You said never again!" Chris screamed above him.

"Chrissy, I'm sorry-"

"Don't you fucking "Chrissy" me!"

"Chris, listen-" Matt started. He stood beside the bed, fastening his pants, and whatever words he had dried up in his throat when he saw the look Chris whipped at him.

"Unless you're about to give me a reason not to rip your balls off, you shut your fat mouth, Hardy," Chris snarled. Matt turned away and looked at the brunette standing in the doorway.

"Johnny..." Matt didn't know what excuses were about to pop out of his mouth, but John's next words threw him.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" John's soft brown eyes overflowed when he blinked, and he rushed out of the room, Matt hot on his heels. Jay lowered his arms and peeked up at the man sitting on top of him.

"It wasn't his fault," Jay said. Actually, Jay had no idea who had started it. Most of the encounter was lost in a haze of anger and lust. What he did know was Matt was about to have his own problems. Jay planned on taking all Chris's heat himself. And he got it.

"How dare you defend him to me," the enraged blonde hissed, getting down into Jay's face. "When we agreed to come here you promised me you'd stay away from him." He leaned back and slapped Jay across the face. Jay's head rocked back into the bedding and a red mark bloomed on his cheek, but he took it, turning back up to Chris.

"Chris, please. I'm sorry."

Another hard smack. "Say it again," Chris demanded.

"I'm so sorry."

Chris hit him a third time and Jay blinked, knowing he deserved more, his heart breaking. He might have really done it this time. "Say. It. Again," Chris said through his teeth. Jay looked up at him, sorrow etched in his watery blue eyes and on the downward turn of his lips.

"I'm sorry," Jay said through the tears that choked his voice.

Chris reared back and curled his hand into a fist. Jay braced himself, squinching his eyes shut, and felt Chris's weight lift off him. He looked up to see Shane with his arms around Chris, pulling him away.

"Holy domestic violence, Batman!" Shane cried as Chris thrashed against him. "Calm your rage there, Lionheart." Shane held him until he stopped struggling and settled for glaring at nothing in particular. Shane let go, but kept a hand on his chest, standing between the two blondes. Jay took advantage of the distraction to find his pants and wriggle into them.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, baby. I was angry. Adam was..." Jay trailed off, not ready to think about that right now. "Matt just appeared out of nowhere and I lost control."

"Well, I'm fucking pissed now," Chris spat. "Maybe I should go lose control all over JoMo."

"Would that help?"

Chris looked at his boyfriend. His short, tousled sunshine hair, the soft lips that Chris loved to feel on his body. He knew every contour of his form, every expression that crossed his dear face. Sometimes he knew the thoughts that went through his head. There wasn't a part of Jay inside or out that Chris hadn't known and loved. And he knew now that there was something about Matt that Jay needed. Something Chris couldn't give, but not for lack of trying.

"I don't care where you sleep tonight," Chris said, his voice low. "But it won't be in our room. I can't even stand to look at you. I don't want to hear your false promises. Tomorrow I'll arrange to stay with Lance for a week. When I come back to Tampa, you better have your shit out of my house." He turned and stalked out the door.

"No, no. No. Please, Chrissy, wait! Please!" Jay tried to run after him, but Shane grabbed his arm.

"Give him time to cool off, man." He let go when Jay shoved at him, and shook his head. "One week, dude? You couldn't keep your hands off each other for one fucking week? I thought you two were over that shit."

"Oh, fuck you, Helms," Jay said, and stormed off. He went downstairs and put on his coat. He needed to go on a long walk. He needed to clear his head and figure out how to get his Chrissy back, fix Adam, and not murder a Hardy boy in the process.

o~o~o

Matt opened Jeff's door to find chaos. Jeff was on the bed, cross-legged but bent nearly in half, leaning over a notebook that lay on the mattress in front of him. Papers scattered all around him and on the floor, covered in drawings and rushed, scribbled handwriting. The brothers looked at each other, seeing each other's rumpled hair and red eyes. A few empty beer cans surrounded Jeff, while Matt had a bottle of Southern Comfort in his hand.

"What happened to you?" Matt asked.

"Adam." Jeff shrugged. "What happened to you?"

"Jay. Wanna get drunk?"

"Yeah."

**Nice to see Jeff's creative block broke, at least. :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Chris & Jay have a tough road ahead. Centon4Eva, Thanks, i really appreciate that. :) redsandman99, Some messes will be easier to clean than others. Thanks. LadyDragonsblood, Yup, Adam's a cuddler. Eh, i've been on both ends of the cheating thing, & all i've learned is every case is different. What bad could possibly come from Hardys getting drunk? *shifty eyes* takers dark lover, Yeah, Matt was wondering the same thing. It's not like JoMo to be cryptic, but he was upset. jeffhardyfan93, Heh, i'm glad i'm doing something right w/ Shane. Thank you all for your kind words!**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, misunderstandings, snuggles**

Shannon walked into the quiet cabin. Considering it was before 7am, it wasn't surprising everyone was still asleep. He settled onto the couch and snuggled into his blankets. Snow had started to fall outside and he sighed as he watched the flakes swirl outside the window, thinking of Tyler's dark eyes. His own eyes grew heavy, and he watched the snow until he slept.

He'd been out maybe two hours when his phone rang. He groped around for a minute, still half-asleep, and managed to hit the button before it stopped ringing. "Myeah?"

"Shannon, it's Tyler. We're not gonna be able to hang today, Angel. There's a big storm and everyone's going home to hole up."

Shannon rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. There was nothing out there but white. "Why don't you come here?" he asked, yawning. "Grab some supplies and stay with us during the storm."

"Would your friends be cool with that?"

"Yeah. You said you wanted to get to know them. We'll stage a hostile takeover of Jeff's room, make him shack up up with Adam. It'll be good for them. Or would you rather stay home with Jim?"

"You have a point," Tyler said wryly.

"We can toast marshmallows in the fireplace, cheat at boardgames, soak in the hot tub," Shannon went on, starting to get excited. "And if we get too annoying, they can send us to our room."

"All right, I'm sold," Tyler said. He chuckled, a deep and musical sound. "My apartment isn't too far, I'll pick up some stuff and see you as soon as I can. Driving's about to suck real hard."

"Be careful, lover. See you soon."

They murmured goodbyes and hung up, and Shannon laid back. He wasn't sure he could sleep now, waiting for Tyler to get here and hoping he was safe. He laid on the couch for a while, thinking he should get ready for the day. His hand wandered between his legs as he considered getting up and folding up his blankets. He'd already showered over at Tyler's, he thought as he palmed his dick, so he didn't need to now. That had been a nice shower, too. Getting to wash every part of Tyler, getting pressed up against the tile...

Shannon cursed when his phone beeped. He'd just started getting hard, dammit. He checked the display and saw he had a text from... Adam?

_Are you awake?_

Shannon racked his brain for a reason Adam would care, but came up with nothing. _Yeah. _

_Come upstairs? I have a favor to ask._

Well, he wasn't getting any sleep or a good jerk-off in, so why the hell not? He was curious as hell anyway. _K_, he texted back, and got up.

When Shannon knocked and pushed Adam's door open, he saw the blonde sitting on his bed, cuddling a multi-colored teddy bear. His face was red and puffy and his unwashed hair stuck up at odd angles. He looked up when Shannon came in, gazing at him with tired, dead eyes.

"Adam?"

Adam gave him a wan smile. "Hey, Shanny. How was your date?" he asked in a rough voice.

"It was good. I guess some snowstorm is coming through and he's gonna hole up with us till it blows over." He crossed the room to sit on the side of the bed next to Adam. "You look like hell, dude."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, giving a grim chuckle and running a hand over his face. "I talked to Randy last night. I guess it kinda hit me that it's over. I also talked to Jeff." He gazed down at the bear in his lap, and the sigh that tore from his chest carried so much despair Shannon's skin broke out in gooseflesh. If things had gone that badly, why didn't Jeff call him? Adam's phone chirped at that moment, but they both ignored it.

"He said he was going to tell you why he panicked. Did he?" Shannon tried to choose his words carefully, in case Jeff had chickened out.

"About what happened while I was asleep? Yeah. He mentioned you, I assume he told you about it." He waited for Shannon to nod, then went on. "Did he also tell you how he really feels about me?"

Why did Adam sound a little bitter about that? Could Shannon have been wrong in thinking that Adam wanted Jeff, too? Was Adam just too heartbroken from Randy to consider Jeff? This was not going the way Shannon had expected. "Yeah. He did. And I'm guessing he told you."

A tear slid down Adam's cheek and he fisted it away. "I reacted kinda bad. Ran out on him. I just... I can't face him right now. Will you tell him that what happened wasn't his fault? I don't blame him, for that or... or for how he feels. Please, tell him I'm sorry. I hate that I put him in that position."

Shannon gaped at him. He was turning Jeff down. "What about me?"

"Huh?" Adam's brow knit.

"What about the position you're putting me in? Nuh-uh. I'm not gonna do your dirty work for you. You wanna break my best friend's heart, you can do it your damn self." With that, Shannon stomped out.

Adam stared after him after he shut the door. What? Break Jeff's heart? If anything, Jeff had broken his. The phone chirped again and Adam grabbed it from the nightstand, checking the display. Two texts from Amy.

_Check Matt's youtube. Talk about u._

_Watch it yet?_

Adam's torn heart stopped completely, and when it started again it was at double-time. His stomach dropped and he got up to retrieve his laptop from its bag. Oh god, what did they say? Did they get plastered and make fun of his sleepwalking? Did they tell the whole world what a freak he was? As he waited for the connection, he texted Amy that he was pulling it up now. A few clicks and he was staring at a video titled "Jeff Shoots On RKO" posted seven hours ago. Might as well be years in internet time. The video was all over the place by now. The cursor hovered over the still-frame of an obviously drunk Jeff sneering at the camera, and Adam hit play.

o~o~o

"Come in," John said in reply to the soft knock on the door. He'd been lying in bed awake, just letting his mind turn over the events of the night before. When he'd run out of the room he'd locked himself in the bathroom for a little while, yelling at Matt through the door to go away. When he judged it was safe to go back to his and Matt's room, he found Matt waiting there. John quietly told him to get out, that he needed some time alone, and Matt had sulked his way out. Now Matt poked his head in the door and John sat up.

"Can I come talk to you now?" Matt asked. He was hung over as hell, but he'd gotten up anyway, brushed his teeth and downed some aspirin with a couple glasses of water. Fixing things with his Johnny was more important than his pounding head and queasy stomach.

John sighed and patted the bed next to him. He looked beautiful, like a princess woken from a long slumber. His hair fluffed around his face, framing his sad doe eyes. "Thanks for giving me some space," he said as Matt sat down.

"I'd give you anything."

"Except faithfulness, apparently," John mumbled, playing with his fingers. Matt rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"I am so sorry, Sweetness."

"I just don't understand why you had to go behind my back," John spat. "If you wanted to fuck Jay, I'd have been okay with it, if you'd just asked."

Matt blinked at him. So that was what he'd meant last night. John had slammed the bathroom door in his face before he'd gotten the chance to ask him to specify. "Really? I didn't know you'd be that open." Matt winced as soon as he said it. "That sounded bad. I mean, I'm just surprised. Not that I would have wanted to take advantage of that, because I only want you. I mean, I didn't plan that last night, I don't really want Jay, not deep down, I just want you, but it just happens and we don't expect it or plan for it or really want it. I mean, we want it, but we don't _want_ want it and I'm just digging myself deeper, aren't I?" His spin-doctor skills were being seriously hampered by the damn hangover.

John had just been letting him ramble, brows raised and lips parted. "Careful, you're gonna hurt yourself," he said, then giggled. "Look, the two of you obviously want each other sometimes, but there must be a reason you're not together."

Matt snorted. "Please. We'd murder each other after the first week."

"See? So many years of being close friends, fuck-buddies, and you're not even considering it. One year with me and we're crazy about each other. He doesn't threaten what we have. As long as you don't try to hide it from me." His mahogany eyes started to fill and he looked back at his hands. "You never even brought it up with me. I know I'm not a rocket scientist, but I'm not stupid. I heard the rumors about you two, even caught a look here or there, but you never came to me. I waited for you to, even just to tell me as part of your past, but you didn't."

Matt leaned towards him, hope kindling in his heart. "That was a mistake. You're right, I should have been more open with you, but I was too busy trying to pretend it didn't exist. I never set out to hurt you. I love you, I'm so sorry."

John sniffled. "I know. I love you, too." His head jerked up and he looked Matt in the eyes, that fire Matt loved flickering in his own. "Never do that to me again."

"Never," Matt agreed, making an X over his heart. "If I think Jay and I have tension building, I'll come directly to you and we can work it through together. Promise."

"And with other guys?" John asked.

"There are no other guys. Only you. I don't know what it is about Jay, we just turn into animals around each other sometimes." Matt trailed a finger down John's arm, looking up at him with questioning eyes. "You're not mad at me?"

John laughed. "Oh, I'm pissed as hell. You're gonna be making this up to me for a long time." He put his arms around Matt's waist, nuzzling into his shoulder. Matt held him tight, thanking whatever gods may be in Heaven that he hadn't lost his Johnny. And he would make up everything. If Matt spoiled him rotten before, it was nothing compared to the love he would shower on him now.

"I don't deserve you," Matt murmured into his soft tresses.

"I know," John replied. He giggled again. "I never thought I'd see you take it up the ass."

"Oh good Christ," Matt groaned as John laughed. "Jay's the only person who's ever been able to best me like that. We fight each other until one of us submits. It's why I can't resist him," he mumbled, his face flushed.

"He gives you something I can't," John murmured, absently tracing a pattern on Matt's shirt with his finger. Matt thought for a moment. He didn't want to ask, but he felt like he had to. His cheeks turned a deeper red.

"Did you... want to? Try to fuck me?" He was glad John wasn't looking at him when he asked. His Johnny just laughed and squeezed him tighter.

"No. I like your dick way too much." His lips puckered as a thought occurred to him. "It'd serve you right, though, getting nailed by a little cockslut like me. Let's just say if I ever get the urge, I reserve the right to."

"You got it," Matt chuckled. He planned on keeping John so satisfied the thought would never even occur to him. "I love you, Sweetness."

"I love you too, Daddy." He tilted his face up and Matt kissed him, stroking his hair back and pulling away to gaze into his eyes. John smiled and gave him another peck, then snuggled into his chest. They stayed that way for a long time, just enjoying the comfort of being together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I thrive on them. :)**

**LadyDragonsblood, I love torturing you. So yes, get the whip. ;) Don't worry, Chrissy is safe & sound at home. takers dark lover, Matt will enjoy kissing John's ass, & much more, i'm sure. :P Talking to Jeff may be the best course of action for Adam... Blazing Glory, I don't think Randy's gonna be happy about the video. redsandman99, Drunk posts by Hardys usually spell disaster.. usually.. Centon4Eva, Aren't they infuriating? CRAZYPSYCHOGURL, Thank you. chace m.j, Glad you're enjoying. Updating now...**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, drunken Hardys, OMG JEDAM?**

When Shannon left Adam's room, he'd checked on Jeff to find him still asleep, so he went downstairs to make coffee. Coffee was definitely in order. He found Chris there already at it, swearing under his breath.

"Hey, man. What's wrong?" Shannon asked, pouring himself a cup of cream and sugar and adding a little coffee.

"All flights are canceled because of the fucking storm," Chris grumbled. "Not gonna get out of here till I don't know when."

"Out? Why? You and Jay sick of us already?"

Chris stilled in the act of stirring his own coffee, preparing himself to say the words he figured he'd be saying a lot in the next couple weeks. "Jay and I broke up." Yep. That sucked to say. And he doubted it would get easier. "Fucking Matt again."

"Shit, man. I'm sorry."

"Look," Chris said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I know you mean well, but I've had my fill of that word. I don't want to talk about it."

Shannon nodded, and was about to change the subject when the doorbell rang. He almost felt bad for being so excited about Tyler's presence in front of Chris, and kept from bouncing until he was out of the kitchen. He flung open the door to find Tyler standing on the porch brushing snow off his hat and coat.

"Getting nasty out there," Tyler told him. "They said it should stop by seven, and if so, the roads should start to get clear by the wee hours." Shannon checked the time and saw it was just before ten. Tyler handed Shannon his bag as he took off his boots, and Shannon peeked inside. "I brought some goodies for dinner, and some flashlights just in case."

"Cool," Shannon said. "They said this place is well-stocked with emergency shit."

Tyler nodded. "We'll check it out, locate everything just in case. Signal on my phone is in and out, so we should check to see if we still have television and internet."

The television still got network channels, but Tyler noted the cable was a little funny as Shannon opened his laptop. He still had access, and he noticed he also had an email notification. Matt had uploaded a video last night.

"Hey, we snowboarding today? Oh, hi Tyler," Shane greeted as he came up from the basement.

"Nope," Shannon said, waiting for the video to load. It was taking longer than it should have. "Look outside."

Shane did, and whistled. He then turned to Tyler. "Dude, you walked from a snowstorm into a shitstorm. It was crazy here last night."

"Does it have something to do with Orton?" Shannon asked as Chris walked into the room, coffee in hand. "Because Jeff seems to have something to say about him."

"Orton?" Shane asked. "I don't know. Adam went up to call him last night, but I never heard how that went, since all hell broke loose." He glanced over at Chris, who pressed his lips together. He remembered Jay saying something about Adam. Jay had been angry and something about Adam. Was Randy what had happened to set Jay off? Not that it fucking mattered. What's done was done. Still, he gathered around the laptop with the others as Shannon pressed play.

o~o~o

"As you may or may not know, the Hardy brothers are on vacation," Matt told the camera. "We've had some... rough times, and I'm not gonna go into all the details here. Um... there's some tension around here, some of it's my fault, some of it's other's, but um... I just wanna say, Johnny, I love you. And I could sit here all night telling him all the reasons for that, but right now," Matt's dark eyes flicked up and his mouth dragged into a half-smile, "my brother has been doing this for an hour, and I think some people should see it."

He reached for the camera and it swung around to find Jeff swaying in front of the dresser. "Hey, Jeff. Randy Orton."

Jeff turned towards Matt and sneered. "Maaaaan, FUCK that guy. That motherfucker is STOOpid. Got, like, nothin goin on. No SOUL, man. Him and his fucking anger management," he mocked, wiggling his fingers at the camera. "Guess fucking what. No one's intimidated by that, asshole. We fucking PITY you. Acting a fucking fool, getting pissy and throwing yer... fuckin bitch-fits." Jeff slurred some, jerking his chin up in defiance. "You fuckin heard me. Gonna come after me now? You 'n yer little golden child boyfriend? Bring it on, motherfuckers."

"Why are you so mad at Randy?" Matt asked from behind the camera.

"Man, I fuckin told you, I pity him. More now that he's with Cena." Jeff leaned forward, stumbling a little and looking offended. "Yeah. He dumped Edge for John Cena. He had the most precious gift in the world, and he _squandered_ it. He had Adam fucking Copeland's _heart,_ man. N' he took it for granted and pushed it away until he wanted to give it to someone else... but, but he couldn't because it was all Randy's." Jeff rubbed his hands over his face. "You know... y'know he thought Adam was a couch? He's not a couch! He's a... he's a fucking jewel to be admired. N' loved. Some people in this world would give anything for his heart."

"Including you?" Matt asked. The camera shifted as Jeff sat on the bed, staring into nothing.

"If I had his heart I'd never let it go. Randy's an idiot. Fuck that guy."

"Any last words for Randy?"

Jeff's lips quirked into a smirk, and he looked right into the lens. "Yeah. Adds got drunk and told Shanny I was a better kisser than you. And y'know what? He ever gives me the chance, I'll show him I'm a better boyfriend, too. And a way better fuck. Now I pity Cena." Jeff waved a hand in front of his face in the "you can't see me" gesture, and the camera turned off.

o~o~o

Jeff blearily opened his eyes. His mouth felt dry and sticky, but thankfully he'd slept off the hangover. He had the feeling something had woken him, but didn't know what until he rolled over and saw Adam standing next to the bed. He stared down at Jeff with red-rimmed eyes, and had a severe case of bed-head. Jeff sighed as Adam crawled onto the bed and laid down facing him.

"Oh, baby. You can't keep doing this to me, Adds," Jeff murmured. He pushed the hair away from the dear face that gazed blankly at him from the pillow. "I want so much to keep you here. Hold you and never let you go. But I guess I have to get you back to bed." He sat up and started to get out of bed, but Adam's voice froze him.

"I'm not asleep." Jeff turned back to Adam, whose lips were trying to form a smile and failing. "I'm awake. I saw the video."

Video? Jeff blinked for a second before it came rushing back. Oh, shit. He'd bitched about Orton and Matt had uploaded it. Jeff racked his brain, trying desperately to remember what he'd said.

"I'm so confused," Adam said, pressing his face into the pillow. He sighed into it, then sat up to look Jeff in the eye. "You said you only slept with me because you were drunk. Now you keep saying you never want to let me go? Jeff, everything sucks really bad right now, and I need to know where I stand with you so I can at least pretend to get my head on straight."

Jeff took Adam's face in his hands. "I slept with you because I wanted to. I wanted you. I was just too drunk to care about Randy or Jay or... or notice that you weren't with me." He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, sighing. "Adam, I'm so sorry."

Adam's hands went to Jeff's wrists & rested there. "No, I am. I freaked out on you last night. You blamed yourself and it wasn't your fault." He pulled back to catch Jeff's eye again. "Did you mean what you said in the video?"

"I'll admit, I don't remember what I said," Jeff told him, looking sheepish. "But when have you known me to lie? Especially when I'm wasted."

Adam gave a small, huffing laugh. "You said Randy took me for granted, and... if you had my heart you'd never let it go."

Jeff licked his lips. "I guess I meant it, then."

Adam was quiet for a minute. He wasn't sure if he should ask about the boyfriend comment yet. "Since when?"

"What do you mean?"

Adam sighed and laid back down to look at the ceiling. "A couple years ago, Jay pointed out that you were attracted to me. I didn't believe him, but I guess I've been convinced for a little while. So... when did that start?"

"The moment we touched," Jeff said with a smile, lying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow to look down at the blonde, running his fingertips over Adam's hand. "When we were introduced and you shook my hand. I always thought you were too good for me. I didn't want commitment or a messy breakup."

"But you'd risk it now?"

"Yeah." Jeff curled his fingers around Adam's and felt an answering squeeze. "I realized this week how much you really mean to me. If I made a commitment to someone, I'd want it to be you."

Adam's eyes closed against the tears that suddenly threatened as something around his heart loosened. "I'm not gonna lie. I still love Randy. I guess part of me always will, but it still hurts."

"I know. Maybe I can help you get over him. But if you don't want to jump into a relationship right away..."

Adam opened his eyes and smiled. "I don't let opportunities for something I really want pass me by." He pulled Jeff close and snuggled into his arms, and Jeff held him tight. "Are we really gonna make a go of this?"

"Yeah," Jeff agreed, praying he wasn't dreaming.

"Sorry. About the other night. The whole... sleepfucking thing," Adam mumbled.

"You said it wasn't my fault," Jeff said. "It wasn't yours, either."

Adam picked at Jeff's shirt. "The thing I'm most sorry about... I missed it. After all these years of wanting to fuck you, I finally get to and I sleep through the whole thing," he said with a playful pout, and Jeff laughed.

"We'll make up for it," he assured, kissing Adam's temple. "A thousand times over. A million."

"Out of curiosity... how was it?"

"Unexpected," Jeff sighed, rolling onto his back and pulling Adam with him, head on Jeff's chest. "You came in, said you wanted your kiss. I tried to push you away, but... damn, I just wanted you so much. Gave me an incredible blow job. Then..." Jeff shrugged.

"Was I rough? I've been told I get rough, but I didn't hurt the next morning."

"A little. More aggressive than rough. My ass was sore yesterday, but you were really good."

Adam's head shot up. "Your ass was sore?"

"Only some, it's okay," Jeff quickly assured. "I didn't expect that, either. Thought you were going to ride me. Still not really sure.. how that... happened... Adds?" The way Adam was looking at him was concerning. His eyes were wide and his brow knit, and he gave a quizzical huff.

"I... I... Oh my god. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry..."

"No, no baby. You just surprised me. I don't mind. I thought you were an exclusive bottom, though."

"I am," Adam said, shaking his head. "Randy said the last straw was when I tried to fuck him and thought he was you. I don't even fantasize about that."

"Aw, baby." Jeff put his arms around Adam, hugging him close. "I read a little yesterday about sleepwalking. It said stuff about uncharacteristic behavior. You can't hold yourself accountable for what you do in your sleep. Maybe subconsciously you wanted to switch things up. Maybe there's no reason, you're just adventurous in your sleep. Or... maybe you were just so frustrated over wanting me you were ready to take me by force," he suggested with a cocky smirk.

Adam giggled and nuzzled his neck. "Maybe. In any case, you're mine now. And I never got to have my kiss."

"I'm sure I have hellacious morning breath."

"You do. I haven't brushed my teeth, either." He looked down into Jeff's green eyes, loving the sparkle he saw there. "I don't care." He pressed his mouth to Jeff's, feeling those lush lips open under his. His tongue ran over Jeff's lip piercing, and he closed his lips around it and sucked gently, playing, exploring. Jeff's fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling Adam closer as he deepened the kiss. Adam was his, Adam was here with him, sober and awake and willing, and Jeff was going to show him every day how beautiful he thought Adam was.

Jeff's hand slid under Adam's shirt and up his back, and Adam pulled away long enough to take it off. He grabbed the hem of Jeff's and tugged his off as well, then laid back down on his side. Jeff closed in and kissed him again, bare chests pressing together as hands ran over skin. "Fuck, I wish this was our first time," Adam murmured as Jeff fought their pants off.

"It is," Jeff said, laving Adam's neck with licks and kisses. "I had sex with your body. I've never made love to you."

"Silver-tongued devil," Adam breathed, smiling despite the shudder that went through him. He ground his naked hips against Jeff's, swallowing the other man's groan as their erections rubbed against each other. "You wanted me to ride you?"

"I want you in every way possible. But that's a good start," Jeff panted. He kissed down Adam's chest, taking a nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue across it, sucking and listening to Adam whimper. Fuck, he could become addicted to that sound, and thought he maybe already was. His hand roamed down Adam's hip, following the cut of muscle to his groin and wrapping tattooed fingers around his shaft.

"Shit, Jeff..." Adam moaned, his hips rocking as Jeff stroked his cock. "Want you. Now. Need you inside me."

Jeff gave him another peck on the lips before releasing him, turning away to get the lube from the nightstand. As he stretched to reach in the drawer, he felt Adam's lips on his shoulder, then fingers ghosting down his side and over his thigh, trailing back up to cup his buttock. "I love your body," Adam said next to Jeff's ear, his hand moving around to rub across Jeff's chest and down his stomach. Lube in hand, Jeff laid back and looked up at his blonde. He was about to respond, but Adam's long fingers on his dick took his breath. He gave Jeff a gentle squeeze and a few light tugs before taking the lube and squirting a generous amount into his palm.

"Uhm, Adam," Jeff groaned as Adam spread it over his cock. "Feel how hard I am for you. You gonna get your sweet ass up there and ride that dick?"

"Such a romantic," Adam murmured, sliding his lips against Jeff's as he straddled the other man's hips. "Want me?"

"So much, baby," Jeff said, watching Adam raise up and shake his hair back. Fuck, he was dazzling in all his naked glory. Jeff trailed fingertips up Adam's torso, gazing at him with wonder in his eyes. He may have just realized this week how deep his feelings ran for the man now poised on top of him, but this vision was a fantasy he'd harbored for years, finally come true.

The look Jeff was giving him sent tingles throughout Adam's body. This was what he wanted, what he needed. Jeff's green eyes taking him in, admiring him, his fingers dancing across his skin. Adam wasn't a vain man, but maybe that was why he needed to feel desired. He spread his legs wider and moved his hips back, grinding his ass on Jeff's hard dick. "Been wanting this a long time, Jeffrey," Adam said. "Wanna make it last."

"Oh, you're not seeing clothes the rest of the day," Jeff grunted. "Gonna keep you naked in my bed the rest of the week if I can."

Adam reached behind him to guide Jeff's tip to his entrance. "Gonna get... uhm... sticky... fuck, Jeff..." he groaned as he relaxed against the intrusion, bearing down and filling himself with Jeff's cock.

"Yes... we'll do it in the shower then... goddamn, Adds. Feel so good around my dick. Just, fucking... fit..." Jeff grabbed at Adam's thighs and thrust up, making Adam gasp. His fingers curled on Jeff's chest as he started to bounce, thighs flexing under Jeff's hands, thick cock flushed and throbbing in front of him. His lips parted as he panted, gazing down at his new lover with his hair swinging around his face. Jeff raised up on one hand, the other reaching up to pull Adam close, their lips meeting in wet, open-mouthed kisses. When Jeff released the back of his neck, Adam straightened up and leaned his head back, letting Jeff's mouth explore his chest and ribs as their bodies moved. He reached behind Adam and took a handful of that perfect ass, squeezing and spreading him even further as Adam clenched his inner walls around him, choking and massaging his dick as it plunged in and out of that tight channel. Jeff laid back and shoved his hips up sharply, wringing a loud cry from the blonde.

"Jeff! Just like that! Oh, fuck me, don't stop... please, touch me... stroke my cock, make me cum..." Adam's movements above Jeff became frantic. He tossed his head and whined as Jeff's fingers coiled around his reddened, swollen shaft and jerked him roughly, pausing every couple strokes to thumb the slit and smear precum.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me, Adam. Want you to cum all over me," Jeff growled. He felt his balls drawing up, tightening as Adam tensed above him, hole clamping down on him, and knew he couldn't last.

"Cum with me, Jeff... fuck, so deep, want all of you... ah... ah... J-Jeff..." Adam's cock pulsed in Jeff's hand as he released, and Jeff felt the hot splashes on his stomach and chest. Jeff's nails dug into Adam's thigh as his other hand kept fisting that sputtering, twitching dick, and he called out Adam's name as his own climax overtook him.

Adam fell forward, his elbows on either side of Jeff and they collapsed into a quivering, panting heap, covering each other's faces in loving pecks. "So. How did that compare to last time?"

Jeff let out a groaning chuckle and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Asleep Adam was good, but awake Adam is a-fucking-mazing." Adam giggled and shifted off him, snuggling against his chest. "If you're better at blow jobs when you're awake, I'm in fucking trouble."

"Hey, Jeff."

"Hmm?"

"Remember the sucker?"

Jeff nodded slowly. "I am definitely in fucking trouble." They both giggled, and he lifted Adam's chin to share sweet, laughing kisses, their eyes glittering at each other with the glow of fledgeling love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hehe, it seems ppl are happy about the Jedam. That makes my heart happy. Oh, you didn't think the story would be over when they got together, did you? enigmatic-raven, Haha, yes, Jeff's def in trouble. He will be wrapped round that man's finger before long, i'm sure. Glad you liked the video! sobouchat, Thank you! takers dark lover, Yeah, i feel pretty bad for Chris, too. LadyDragonsblood, Oh, i'm sure Randy will have something to say to Jeff, but maybe not for a bit. I can't say what will happen w/ Jay & Chris... llama2910, chace m.j, Debwood-1999, redsandman99, Centon4Eva, x-heel-luvver-x, thank you all so much for your kind words! I'm so glad you're all loving the Jedam. DesertEagle16, Believe me, i'm glad Jedam is working out, too. But poor Y2Jay.. Blazing Glory, Yes, the damn snowstorm, locking everyone away.. Andante Writes, Chp 9, haha, i usually say "Stay!" too. Thank you! jeffhardyfan93, acagedheart, thank you so much! All of you are such an encouragement, thank you. **

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, introspection, worry**

**If you haven't noticed, the time line jumps around a bit in this story, but hopefully I've made it clear enough to follow. I hope I didn't leave any holes.**

Around the time Jeff started calling Adam a jewel on the video, Chris walked away to trudge up the stairs, almost unnoticed by the others. When the video ended, Shannon and Shane looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"I wonder if Adam's seen that," Shane said.

"He didn't mention it when I talked to him earlier this morning. He basically said he didn't want Jeff," Shannon replied, and rubbed his hands over his face. "This is not gonna be good."

"Jay's gonna flip shit," Shane said. "You know how protective he's been of Adds, and now with the... oh yeah, apparently Adam sleepfucks." Shane had just remembered that Shannon hadn't been there to witness the incident last night. He expected the puzzled look Shannon gave him, but not his next words.

"I know. How did you know?"

Then Shane's expression mirrored Shannon's puzzlement. "How do _you_ know?"

Shannon shook his head. "Okay, coffee and story time in the kitchen." He led the way, followed by Shane with Tyler trailing behind. Tyler may not have any idea what the fuck was going on, but if this was any indication, at least Shannon's friends were never boring.

o~o~o

"I want your mouth," Jeff murmured between kisses.

"Funny," Adam said. "I was thinking the same thing. I've been thinking about that beautiful mouth between my legs since I watched you suck that lollicock."

Jeff pouted. "How do you think I feel? You just had to show off, Princess Deep Throat. Now I gotta have me some of that." He grinned and passed a finger over Adam's lips before kissing them.

"Not unless that lube was flavored," Adam said wryly, and Jeff frowned.

"Dammit. How's this," Jeff said, nibbling his neck and grabbing a handful of ass, "we'll take a nice, steamy shower, then come back here, suck each other dry."

"Mm, I love the way your mind works," Adam giggled. "Do you think... maybe you could use the glass dildo on me while you do it?" His cheeks pinked when he said it, and his hazel eyes shone at Jeff through his lashes.

"Oh, hellz yes," Jeff said wickedly. "Knew there was a dirty little bitch under there. Have you named the glass one yet?"

"No. I haven't even used it. Maybe I was waiting for us to name it together," Adam said, trailing a finger down his chest.

"I like the sound of that. Together." They smiled and Jeff kissed him. "You get your shower stuff and your toy. Ooh, and some of that flavored lube I got you. There's gonna be lots of licking going on today."

"Promises, promises."

"Promises I aim to keep," Jeff purred, kissing him again. At this rate, they'd never make it to the shower, but neither one of them minded.

o~o~o

Chris paused at the top of the stairs. He looked left towards his and Jay's room, then right towards the three smaller rooms. Jay and Chris had claimed the master bedroom because they had been together the longest. Not anymore. Fuck, for all he knew Shannon and Tyler now held that title. And Shannon was on the fucking couch. Well, Chris was still the oldest, he wasn't giving up his damn room.

He let his mind ramble like that until he found himself at Adam's door. He assumed Jay had stayed with him last night. Between the sleepwalking and Adam and Jay both hurting, it would only be natural that they would stick together. Chris leaned his head on the whitewashed wood. What was he doing here? He'd already taken Jay back once. He hadn't been able to bear thinking it was all gone. Their years of flirting and courting each other, falling in love when they were a tag team. Stolen moments in locker rooms and hotels. After they discovered they were crazy about each other, there was no stopping them. They were the strong ones. The couple everyone looked up to. Everyone wanted a love like theirs. Chris had been sure Jay would pop the question soon.

Then there was Matt. Matt had always been the shadow over their relationship, and now the darkness was complete. All those years of building a life together, in vain. Maybe if they had talked about it instead of ignoring it. He knew Jay could be impulsive, especially when angry. Or horny. If only Chris had gone up there with him, or had been the one to check on things, maybe Jay would have taken it out on him instead of Matt. Chris turned and leaned back against the door, sighing.

"Ah, yes Daddy... oh god, fuck, so deep... ohhh..." John's voice sounded faintly from the room next door, and Chris rolled his eyes. He couldn't blame John for taking Matt back. After all, Chris had done the same for Jay, and he was considering doing it again now. No. He had to be strong. He knew Jay would just break his heart again. He wondered how many times it would take for John to learn. Fuck, knowing JoMo, he'd probably want to watch. Chris briefly wished he could be that open.

The brooding blonde jumped when the door across the hall opened and Adam emerged. He was wearing Jeff's robe and looking back into the room.

"Start the shower, I'll be right back," Adam said, and Jeff's head popped out the door to kiss him thoroughly.

"Hurry back," Jeff said, and they both giggled until Adam turned around to see Chris staring at him.

"Fuck!" Adam shouted, jumping more than Chris had. He held a hand over his heart. "Uh... hi, Chrissy." He blushed, looking sheepish, and Jeff scooted back a little. Probably naked. Jeff waved, a big cheesy grin on his face. Chris raised an eyebrow at them.

"I take it you saw the video?" he asked Adam.

"Yeah," Adam responded, scratching the back of his neck. "Look, I want to tell Jay myself, so-"

"I have other things I need to talk to him about. If I talk to him at all," Chris interrupted, and Jeff sighed.

"Because he and Matt fucked again last night?" Jeff asked, and Chris nodded. "Sorry, Adam, I kinda forgot to mention that in all the... excitement."

Adam's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh... oh fuck, Chris. I'm-"

"Please, don't tell me you're sorry. Wait... you didn't know about all this? Jay didn't know about you two? He didn't see the video with you?"

"No, why would he?" Adam asked.

Chris blinked. "He didn't stay the night with you?"

Adam shook his head. Then where..? Shit, he did not even stay with Matt and John. Chris stalked to their door and burst through it.

John crouched over a supine Matt, their hands clasped together on either side of Matt's head. Both turned to look at the door, John flinging his hair over his shoulder. "What the-" John dismounted and grabbed at the blankets. There was no sign of Jay. Of course there wasn't. What was he thinking? Jay may have slipped, but he wasn't a man-whore that jumped into bed with someone when he was heartbroken. Fuck, he was probably so heartbroken.

"Where's Jay? Have you seen him?" Chris asked. Matt sat up, cum dripping down his stomach as he covered his lap with a blanket.

"Not since we, well... listen, Chris-" Matt started.

"Not interested," Chris said, and slammed the door. He turned back to see Jeff and Adam in the hallway, Jeff now in boxers.

"Maybe he took a walk," Jeff said. "He does that when he's upset."

"But the storm..." Chris pointed out.

"Well, maybe he had to wait it out somewhere," Jeff suggested. "He could even still be in the house."

Chris looked at Adam and saw the the same sinking feeling on his face that Chris felt in his stomach. Something was not right.

"He would have called," Adam said. "Check your phone, Chris. I'll check mine."

Chris nodded and ran to his room, and Adam did the same. He looked up at Jeff with worried eyes when he saw he had no messages, and Jeff started pacing.

"Okay. Shit. Okay. Let's just... let's run through the shower real quick. You don't want to start searching in a sticky robe."

Adam nibbled on his lower lip. "We were gonna have such a good day..."

"Hush," Jeff said, stroking a golden lock of hair from his boyfriend's face. "We'll find him in no time and feel stupid for being so worried, and we'll be back in bed before we know it. Right?"

Adam nodded, unconvinced. "Okay. Let's hurry." He checked his phone one more time in case he missed something, but no. No messages, and barely any bars. And the snow outside was falling thick.

In his room, Chris sat on his bed. He had gotten a message, timed 11:06am, and what it said made the sinking feeling plummet, dropping his stomach to his toes.

o~o~o

Jay took a last sip of coffee and checked his watch. 9am. He'd been up all night, walking and sitting in a lonely diner on the edge of town, thinking. He still had no idea what to do. He had to cut Matt out of his life completely, even avoiding him at work when he could. That was his only chance of getting his Chrissy back. He loved Matt as a friend, but he loved Chris more. He should have done it long ago. Jay's brain was scrambled by exhaustion, but his body felt fine, wired by coffee and worry. He left a twenty and a ten on the table and left. He needed to head home.

If Jay had paid the server instead of leaving money on the table, she would have told him about the impending storm, urged him to call a cab before it was too late. If he'd left an hour earlier he would have missed the snow completely and wouldn't have tired out so quickly. If he'd remembered he took three turns instead of two before he found the diner, he might still have reached the cabin before the worst of the storm hit.

Most people would alter their behavior if they knew what fate awaited them. On that snowy day in the mountains, this precept was especially true for William Jason Reso.


	21. Chapter 21

**I just want to say, thank you all for your patience and support. Hopefully updates will run a bit more frequently now. takers dark lover, Sorry to make you wait so long! LadyDragonsblood, Adam just had a really good day turned into a horrible one. & i wouldn't worry about Jim & Derrick, i don't think they'll be seen again.. redsandman99, Centon4Eva, enigmatic-raven, We all hope Jay will be okay.. thank you guys! JoMoFan-spot, No worries, Babygirl, you always show me appreciation. Adam will need Jeff more than ever, i think, so no worries about more Jedam. You know me. ;) Thank you, sugar. M.j's place, Thanks. Blazing Glory, Nope, i meant 11 am, hopefully this chap will clear that up a bit. x-heel-luvver-x, Flufferz, groteskfaery, AmarettoLove, thank you all so much! Let's see how Jay is doing..**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, angst, snow**

Jay wasn't sure how long he'd been walking when the storm really started to hit. Longer than he should have been. He expected the cabin to pop up over the horizon any minute, but the stubborn thing wouldn't cooperate. Just stayed out of sight, not even the hint of a giant erect snow penis to guide him. What little terrain that hadn't been obscured by the falling snowflakes was no longer familiar, and if Jay was honest with himself, it hadn't been for a while. He kept losing track of the sidewalk as the snow came heavier, thicker. Ice crystals blew into his face, stinging his eyes and biting at his cheeks and nose. Not that his eyes helped much. There was nothing to see but white, white, and more white. Jay had to admit he was lost.

He checked his phone again. Still no bars. His heart started to race as he realized he was in big trouble. He pulled the collar of his ski coat over his face, letting his breath warm his skin. His gloves and stocking cap were no match for the icy wind that tore at him. A few times he thought the wind would lift him off his feet, or at least send him sprawling in the thick, white cold. Jay hadn't worn his ski pants, and as he trudged through the banks, his legs froze in the snow-caked denim of his jeans until he was afraid they'd crack under him like icicles. Snow spilled into his thick socks and heavy boots, chilling him to the bone. Still, he kept walking.

Jay didn't know if his path was taking him closer to or further from civilization. In normal circumstances, a lost person was advised to stay put and wait for rescue, but here in this blizzard he had to keep moving, keep the blood pumping, even though it felt cold in his veins. He hadn't felt this cold since he fell through the ice during one of his and Adam's Canadian Death Tours, and here there was no change of clothes, no van to warm up in. No Adam to bundle him up and tell him he'd be okay.

He wanted Adam. He wanted Chris. He wanted to feel his lover's arms around him, strong and warm and safe. He wanted to hear that soothing voice telling him he would be okay. He wanted to bicker with him over their plans for the day, see those blue eyes flash at him with humor and irritation. The caffeine had worn off long ago and even Jay's adrenaline seemed to be freezing up. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was crashing, but his overwhelming thoughts kept stupidly repeating _I want my Chrissy,_ like a frightened child wailing for Mommy. Tears froze on his cheeks as soon as they left his eyes, but he kept going.

His feet were no longer cold, but his body shivered uncontrollably as he stumbled on. He had to keep going. He had to find Chris, tell him how much he loved him. That was all that mattered. He had the weird feeling that things were wrong with Chris, that Chris might not know how Jay felt, but he couldn't quite remember why. He thought he saw Chris a few times, his beautiful white smile reflected in the snow, but no matter how quickly Jay staggered towards him, he was always out of reach. He had to reach him. Somehow.

The phone. He had to try again. At least he wanted to hear Chris's voice. Jay pulled out his phone, peered at it through the grey haze that cobwebbed his vision, and blinked. Was he hallucinating those bars? It didn't matter, he'd take the chance. His fingers were almost immobile in the gloves, but he managed to hold down the button that speed-dialed Chris.

Jay's heart flubbed when he heard his baby's voice, but it was only the recording. He knew it well, had heard it a hundred times before. He was so enthralled by the sound of his Chris that he almost walked headlong into a tree. He blinked at the tree a second, then decided he could lean against it. He'd stop and rest long enough to leave a message, then go on. Jay put his back to the tree and waited for the beep.

"Behbeh..." he slurred. Jay's lips were so thick and numb he could hardly move them. He wet them, grimacing and knowing he was probably chapping and cracking them more than they already were. Not that he could feel it. "Love 'oo. Love 'oo so m-much behbeh. Ch-Chissy... dunno where I am. There's a tree... s-so much white. Come get me. I w-wait for you. By tree." Yes, that seemed like a fine idea. Jay slid down to the snow, coat catching on the rough bark, to wait for his baby to find him. "Kay. So tired, Chissy. J-just rest here. 'N wait. Love 'oo, Ch-Chrris."

Jay let his hand drop and looked around before closing his eyes. It really was beautiful out here. So clean and pure. Peaceful. He no longer felt so cold. Something in his brain screamed a red alert at that, but Jay was too tired to think or let it bother him. He was at ease. Chris would come for him now. Chris was a lion, he'd find him. All Jay had to do was wait. Maybe have a little nap. A soft sigh left his chest as Mother Nature covered her wayward son in a blanket of white.

o~o~o

After Jay's voice had stopped, the static sound of wind over the mic spilled from Chris's cell, and he turned off the speaker. "That goes on for about ten minutes," Chris told the men gathered in his room. "There's nothing else." He'd listened through the whole thing twice before they'd come to his room, just to make sure. He still sat on the bed, staring blankly at the looks of horror on his friends' faces. When Jeff and Adam hadn't found Chris downstairs, everyone except Matt and Johnny – who were still lying low in their room – had come looking for him, and Chris played them Jay's message. After a long moment, Adam broke the silence.

"Why are we just standing here?" he asked. "We have to go out and find him!"

Tyler shook his head. "It's suicide out there right now."

"And where would we look?" Shane asked with a humorless laugh. "By a tree? There are goddamn trees everywhere."

"We couldn't go out there until the storm eases," Tyler said, and Adam whirled on him.

"By then it could be too late!"

"It's already too late!" Chris shouted, then dropped his head into his hands. "That message was left over an hour ago. I've called him back several times; there's no answer. He's gone."

"No. No no no," Adam moaned, pulling his hair. "He... he could have found shelter. He..." Adam's breath hitched, and he sat next to Chris, grabbing his arm. "He's out there. Alone and scared and waiting. Waiting for you!"

"I don't think he is anymore," Chris said, and looked up at him. The despair in his blue eyes was too much for Adam, and an awful groan left his throat. Jeff went to hold his boyfriend, but Adam pushed him away and got up.

"I can't give up on him. He needs us. I'm going."

"Stop and think, Adam," Jeff pleaded. "Where would you go? What direction? What if you got lost, too? Please, baby. I couldn't handle that."

"That's it, then?" Adam asked with a sob. "We're just going to leave him for dead?" He stared in shock as the others looked at each other uncomfortably. "Fuck you. Fuck you all. I'll go by myself." With that, Adam started going through the dresser Jay had been using.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Sweater. He'll be cold, he'll need a sweater," Adam said with a sniffle, digging through a drawer. Jeff and Shannon exchanged a look that clearly said _fuck, he's lost it._ Not that either could blame him. They were all on the verge of losing their shit. Adam whimpered in frustration, throwing things out of the drawer. "Where's the one Ma gave him? He... he loved that stupid... ugly sweater," Adam sobbed, trying not to picture a blue-skinned Jay, frozen eyes gazing at nothing, out there all alone.

Adam found what he was looking for and pulled the multi-colored monstrosity out of the drawer, not noticing the box that fell to the ground as it unfolded. Jeff picked it up and opened it without thinking, then his face fell. "Aw, Jay..."

A sick look passed over Chris's face when he saw what was in Jeff's hands. He jumped up and wrenched the jewelry box from tattooed fingers, gazing at the gold band before pulling it out. Chris turned ring, watching the light catch in the bevels that edged the band, then noticed the inscription inside. William Jason & Christopher Keith in flowing script.

"He was going to ask at dinner." Adam's voice made Chris snap his head up. Adam stood there with the sweater held to his face, hazel eyes wide and fixed on the ring. "Friday, before we left. He wanted it to be romantic. Probably put it in your champagne or something cheesy like that. I'd forgotten all about it..."

Chris dropped the box and put the ring on his left ring finger, ignoring how his hands trembled. This was how it felt to truly face a life without Jay. Not just broken up, but truly gone, with no chance ever again. Chris sobbed once before his face hardened and he went to Adam.

"I hate that sweater," Chris told him. "That's why he hid it there. He knew I'd never touch it." He snatched the sweater from Adam and pulled it over his own head.

"Hey! What-" Adam started, but Chris cut him off.

"I'm coming with you."

Tyler looked between the two blondes, who nodded to each other and started to get ready to go. "This is crazy. You guys..."

"I have to tell him yes!" Chris screeched. He choked back his tears and found some thick socks, and Tyler groaned.

"Well, you're not going without me."

"Tyler," Shannon started, reaching for him.

"I know these mountains better than any of you. Plus, I have skis in my car." He ran his fingers through Shannon's black and blond hair, then laid a kiss on his cheek. "We'll be okay. I gotta stick around and see how you and I turn out, y'know."

"Yeah. You do," Shannon said with a nod, then pulled Tyler close for a searing kiss. "Take care of them. And come back."

Tyler licked his lips and nodded, then turned to Adam and Chris. "Let's gather some supplies," he said, then led the way out the door, telling the blondes the kind of equipment they needed to find. Shane went to his worried friend and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"I thought you weren't supposed to get attached, Shanny."

"I wasn't," Shannon said, watching after Tyler with shining eyes. Jeff approached them and reached for Shannon's hand, his own shaking.

"Fuck, I don't want Adam out there," Jeff said, staring at the whited-out window. A tear or two had overflowed onto his cheeks. "Do... do you think they'll find him? Oh god, I hope he's okay."

Shane wrapped his other arm around Jeff, and the three stood in a huddle. "He's got two stubborn Canadians and an Olympic-level skier after him. If they can't find Jay, then no one can."

Except, they didn't.


	22. Chapter 22

**From here on out, i'll be answering reviews by PM as they come in. It's easier for me. LadyDragonsblood, *dries your tears* Sorry i keep making you cry! Hopefully this will be the last break. I'm ready to finish this thing. Thank you for all your support. Centon4Eva, I can't tell you just yet.. redsandman99, From you, i consider evil the greatest compliment. xNikoStarrx, i'm so sorry about your nails! This won't be much better for them, i think.. Debwood-1999, It's not easy, believe me.. acagedheart, Thank you! takers dark lover, This doesn't qualify as soon, but hopefully things will go more smoothly now. Blazing Glory, If you're invested, then i did my job. Thank you! groteskfaery, Tyler did indeed call one, read on. ;) CANDY-LUVS-ME, M.j's place, Dashing Golden Dreams, Thank you so much. I'm glad i can move people with my writing. HiDiNgFrOmYoU, I am mean to Adam sometimes, sorry. Glad you're enjoying tho! Sams Taz, That the characters are real to you make me so proud. Thank you for all your reviews, i appreciate it so much! Flufferz, I'm not nice at all. :P BigSister2, Wow, such strong props, thank you so much! That's really touching to me. TheGirlInThePinkScarf, Here's more.. :D & lastly to JoMoFan-spot who pushed me past 200 reviews.. thank you so much. Your encouragement has been invaluable.**

**Sorry this one is so short, but there's more on the way soon.**

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, Angst**

Two days passed. Two days of constant vigil by the radio, waiting for any word from the rescue team Tyler had notified. Two days of taking it in turns to venture into the cold, scouring the landscape, only to return frigid and exhausted, making careful notes on a map of where they'd been, where Jay wasn't. Two days, and with every slow, treacherous hour hope faded, and grief pierced the cabin to cut every soul inside.

Adam found scant comfort in his new lover's arms. Jeff did his best, bathing Adam in warm water when he came back from searching frozen and dead-eyed. He held his blonde that first night while Adam wailed into the pillow with frustrated, terrified sobs. Jeff's heart broke, not only for Adam, but for himself. He could only imagine what Adam was going though – the loss of his own brother Matt would shatter him – but Jay was Jeff's dear friend, too. He was trying to be Adam's rock, but he could feel himself starting to crack. On the second night with no word, no trace, Jeff and Adam made frantic love, clinging to each other in a desperate attempt to feel anything but the pain. That night they cried together.

Matt haunted his room, the scene of the betrayal, riddled with guilt and unable to face Adam or Chris. His utter lack of self-control had sent Jay out into the snow, and now Matt was safe and warm with his lover while Chris was bereft, and Jay... oh, Jay. It was all Matt's fault, and nothing Jeff or Shane or John said could persuade him otherwise. He had known better and he had done it anyway, and now everyone else was paying for his sin.

With Matt wallowing in despair, it fell to Shane to be the big brother of the group. He took on his role seemingly effortlessly. He started the generator when the power had gone out, and though the storm had ended they were still waiting for power and phone lines to be fixed and roads to be cleared. Shane was a shoulder to cry on, and he tried to keep spirits up while making sure the cabin was secure, supplies were in good repair, and which utilities were running. The more he did, the less time he had to think about the fact that one of his best friends was probably dead. He'd deal with that news when it came, and after that he planned on getting very, very drunk.

Shannon and Tyler moved into Adam's abandoned bedroom. Shannon spent most of his time worrying about Tyler, helping hold Jeff together, and trying to cook. When Tyler wasn't out leading searches or warming up after, he pored over the map, planning the best course to take next. Shannon felt like he'd pulled a bait-and-switch on Tyler, offering a fun time of cozy fires, lively parties and raucous lovemaking. Instead, he presented his beau with a cabin full of hard work and anxious misery. He apologized several times, but Tyler reassured him that after the storm he'd be out helping rescue squads anyway. And now he was glad he had Shannon to come back to. Though, he added with a twinkle in his dark eyes, he was less glad to come back to Shannon's cooking.

Chris slept little, and ate even less. He manned the radio and went out with Tyler, face set in grim lines of determination. He brewed and drank pot after pot of coffee, and didn't speak much to his companions. Mostly, Chris prayed. He prayed so hard his elbows hurt from being propped on the kitchen table, his knuckles white from clasping his hands. Chris bargained, he plead, he cursed God's name and then prayed for forgiveness. His voice silent but his lips moving, he spoke eloquent speeches, threw childish tantrums, or sometimes just sat there offering the pain in his heart. He prayed for wisdom, for faith, for courage. Above all, he prayed for Jay's life.

As Chris sat at the table on the afternoon of the third day, he felt a presence in the kitchen with him, and after a moment he realized it wasn't going away. He reluctantly said his amens and opened his eyes to see John sitting across the table, watching him.

"You really think that will help?" John asked.

Chris sat back and rubbed his eyes that were gritty and burning from lack of sleep. "You're not going to go all Helms on me and lecture me about the futility of prayer, are you?"

"No," John said, his voice gentle. "It was an honest question."

Chris blinked at the table for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. But what else can I do?" John nodded at that.

"If they..." He closed his brown eyes and licked his lips, then tried again. "When they find him, will you forgive him?"

"I already have."

John seemed taken aback by how quickly Chris had answered. "Really? You were ready to leave him."

A dull ache tightened Chris's chest, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "The last thing I said to him was to get his shit out of my house. And I meant it at the time. I was so angry..." His voice broke, and he cleared his throat. "But things have changed."

"Have they?" John asked. "Have they really?"

"Yes," Chris said with a hard glare. "I know how much he means to me now. Look, I know we'll have some shit to work through, but what matters is that he's with me... I should have given him another chance. Fuck, why didn't I give him another chance..?" He swiped at his eyes hard with the heel of his hand. All he could hear in his head was Jay's own last words._ I'll wait for you. I love you, Chris..._ No, he was not going to break down. If he broke down, that would be admitting that Jay was... No.

John was silent as Chris pulled himself together. He watched the blonde shake his head and blow out a breath, puffing his cheeks out before he took a sip of coffee. When he was done, John said, "If you can forgive Jay, can you find it in your heart to forgive Matt?"

"Goddammit," Chris muttered, and a humorless laugh escaped him. John's hands darted out to grab the Chris's.

"This is killing him," John said, a plea in his eyes. "They didn't set out to hurt us, Chrissy. It didn't change how they feel about us. If you don't forgive him, I don't think he'll ever be able to forgive himself."

"That's not my problem," Chris spat. John pulled away as if burned, and the look on his face made Chris soften. "I'm sorry. It's all too much right now."

John nodded, his soft locks bobbing around his shoulders, and stood. "You're dealing with a lot. You just need some time. But Chris, we're all human. We make mistakes, and I think we could all do with some compassion now. Just think about it. That's all I ask."

As Chris watched John leave the kitchen, he couldn't find it in his heart to be angry with him. He wanted to shout, to scream that he had some nerve coming in and demanding anything on Matt's behalf, but he didn't have the energy. John was just looking out for his lover, something Chris himself would do if he was in John's place. But he wasn't. Chris might not even have a lover to look out for anymore. He gazed at the ring on his left hand, rubbing it with his thumb. _Oh, Jay, _he thought, _where are you?_

o~o~o

"Tyler..." Shannon's voice shook as he entered the bedroom they shared. Tyler took one look at his pale face and wide, blank eyes, and leaped out of bed.

"Angel Face, what is it?" he asked, guiding him to sit. "What's wrong?"

Shannon swallowed, rocking back and forth. "I was at the radio, they called in. Re-remember, how someone in the diner saw him? They... they looked... 20 mile radius, they said. Helicopters, skiers, everyone."

Tyler's heart sank. "I remember. Did they find him?"

Back and forth Shannon shook his head, eyes staring at the carpet and brimming with tears. "They called it off. They called off the search. No hope... After some of the snow melts this spring, they might find... his body..." Shannon's breath caught in his throat. "Oh god, how am I going to tell Chris?"

Tyler pulled Shannon close and stroked his hair as he broke down. "Shh, baby. I'll take care of it. I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Snowbound  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, OCs (a couple of my muses make an appearance)**

Jade stood in the kitchen, making lunch for her husband, who was out on his snowmobile in the blizzard securing the property. She'd told him he shouldn't wait until he was done working on that chapter before going out, but bless him, he didn't listen. He rarely did. Now he would come in from securing the shed and tending to the animals all frozen and wet, his greying beard turned white with ice, and stomping snow all over her clean floor. Men.

Betty was Jade's real name, but no one had called her that since she'd severed all ties with her family when she was sixteen. She'd run away to San Francisco and turned out to be one of the lucky few the Haight-Ashbury scene of the 60s had worked out for. When she'd arrived on the scene she'd been noticed and taken in by a small group of artists and poets. The first time she'd entered the house, a hazel-eyed, wiry young man by the name of Mike had taken one look at her and said, "You are one hot little mama." She did have a maternal nature, and when anyone needed some tender loving care, Betty was the first to wrap them in her small arms. Between that and the jade ring she always wore, Mama Jade was born. The ring had long been lost to time, but the moniker stuck.

Mike had been the unofficial leader of the group, and Jade had gravitated immediately to his assertive nature. After the haze of the 60s had blown away, she and Papa Mike got married and started a family. Now her children were all grown, and every day she found more silver in the golden braid that twisted down her back. They'd moved here to the mountains so Mike could get some peace while working on his novels, and Jade was happy to putter around the house in her bare feet and broomstick skirts, living close – but not too close – to the small ski town, with its unique shops and friendly locals. Sure, they got snowed in occasionally, but in Jade's opinion it was better than being destroyed every year by hurricanes or earthquakes.

Jade was cutting bread when she heard the front door open and slam shut. "You want some hot cider, dear, or are you sticking with coffee?" she called.

"Mama, come here!"

Jade blinked at the urgent tone in Mike's voice and rushed to the front door. She was about to loudly ask why the fuck there was a damn wheelbarrow in her house, full of snow and dripping everywhere, until she realized what was in it.

"We got a live one here, Mama," Mike said, kneeling to take the boots off the frozen man he'd wheeled into the house. "If he hadn't been wearing that bright red coat I might not have seen him leaned up against the old maple. He was almost totally covered. By his pulse, we ain't got much time."

Jade took one look at the shades of red and white the poor man's face had turned, and raced off to start a tepid bath.

That had been a couple days ago. Now, Jade sat next to the guest bed where they'd set up the blond after thawing him. She cradled the back of the young man's neck, tipping a cup of broth to his lips. He was barely conscious and delirious from fever, but he managed to swallow a mouthful or two. She took the cup away, wiping the overflow from his whiskered chin. Slow and steady, mouthful by mouthful. Another sip, and suddenly he was doubled over, choking and hacking. Jade held him with a napkin under his spluttering mouth, rubbing his broad back and murmuring soothing words. It didn't last too long this time, though she misliked the way his breath rattled in his chest. She laid him back on the mountain of pillows that kept him upright while he slept, checking the napkin for any traces of red, her mouth forming in a grim line when she found them.

She suspected he had pneumonia and fluid in his lungs, which wasn't surprising. The boy needed real medical attention, but the snow had left them without roads or communication. Fortunately, the phone had come back on earlier today, and Mike was almost finished carving a path to the nearest plowed road with his truck. They'd decided to take him to the hospital themselves, since an ambulance wouldn't get him there any faster and Mike didn't trust the emergency rescue service. "Those jack-offs couldn't find a St. Bernard in a kennel," he'd always say. It was just as well. Jade wanted to see this poor man through to recovery and get him to his family. They must be worried sick.

o~o~o

"What is this about, Tyler?" Chris asked. He sat on the couch with Adam and Jeff, Shane hovering behind them. Matt still hadn't emerged from his room, and John was with him, unaware of the impromptu meeting. The rest of the cabin's occupants looked at Shannon's boyfriend sitting on the ottoman in front of them, expecting to hear the worst. Shannon himself stood off to the side, chewing on his nails and his eyes red-rimmed. Chris's heart felt like it had bottomed out of his chest when he'd seen that. Tyler leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, hands templed in front of his mouth as if in silent prayer before he raised his bald head and looked at the group.

"A few minutes ago, Shannon got a call on the radio."

A sob choked out of Adam's throat and he clung to Jeff's arm. Jeff pulled his blonde closer, petting his hair in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Shane leaned his hands on the back of the couch and hung his head, not wanting to hear the rest, but knowing he had to.

"Did they find him?" Chris asked in a quavering voice, and Tyler licked his lips.

"No."

"Then why..?" Adam started, but Chris interrupted. There was only one reason he could think of that they would call if they hadn't found Jay, dead or alive.

"They gave up, didn't they?"

When Tyler nodded, Adam cried, "No! They can't! Oh god, they can't just leave him! He was waiting for us... we can't..." He trailed off, trembling, and Jeff folded him into his arms. He had no words of comfort for Adam. He couldn't tell him everything was going to be okay. Nothing was okay. For Adam, they might never be again.

"Shane?" Chris said, his voice husky and his empty blue eyes staring at the floor. "Would you be so kind as to get a bottle of GG?"

Shane straightened and started towards the kitchen. Chris hadn't had a drop since Jay went missing, and Shane wasn't going to deny him anything right now. "I'll get two."

"Wait..." Adam said, his voice sounding small and unconvinced. "You guys... you can't give up, too. We have to... do something... something..."

Chris had no idea what he was about to say to Adam when he opened his mouth, but any words he might have had slipped away as his pocket started playing his entrance music. His phone's default ringtone.

Everyone froze. Though they'd all kept their phones on and charged, no one had received a call or had cell service in days. Chris scrambled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the display. "A local number," he said. Probably calling to tell him what Tyler just had. Still, he answered. "Hello?"

"Hello," came the voice. Male, a pleasant tenor with a slight twang. Chris didn't recognize it. "Do you know a William Ress-o?"

"Reso," Chris corrected on reflex, not realizing he'd stood up. "Yes."

"Thank god I finally reached you," the man said. "Been trying since the phone lines came on this afternoon. A couple days ago I found young William out in the snow."

Chris was only vaguely aware of the others staring at him, and brought his fist to his mouth, trying to tamp down the hope that suddenly welled in his heart. "Is he..? Please, god..."

"He's alive, son. I got this number from his cell phone, reckoned from the number of missed calls you two had you'd want to know."

Chris barely heard the man speaking, he was sobbing so hard. He collapsed back on the couch as Adam grabbed his arm.

"Chris?" Adam begged. "God no, Chris..."

"He's alive, Adam! He..." Chris managed to choke out before burying his face in Adam's hair. He didn't even notice how the other man went completely limp in his arms. The words echoed around the room – alive, he's alive – met with whoops of joy and tears of relief. Chris pulled himself together as Jeff directed a dizzy Adam to put his head between his knees.

"Hello? Hello!" the phone squawked, and Chris put it back to his ear.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here. Where is he? Please, I need to see him..."

"Calm down, son," the voice soothed. "He's not out of the woods yet. The missus and I have been taking care of him, but he's very sick. I just finished digging out the 4x4 and decided to try you one last time before taking him to the hospital. Can you meet us there?"

"If I have to crawl, I'll be there," Chris vowed. "Thank you. Thank you so much, mister..."

"Wheeling. Mike Wheeling. And what's you're name, son? You're listed in young William's phone as Sexy Beast," Mike said, a wry tone in his voice, and a choked laugh escaped Chris's throat.

"Chris. My name is Chris. And we call him Jason. Jay," he answered.

"Ah, the Chrissy he calls for. I should have known," Mike said, the smile evident in his tone. "Well, you'll see your Jay soon, Chris. Gotta go now. The missus has him all bundled up and ready to rock."

"Thank you again, so much. See you soon." Chris hung up the phone and looked at Tyler, who had the biggest vehicle. "Ready to drive us to the hospital to see Jay?"

Tyler flashed a bright white smile. "Absolutely."


	24. Chapter 24

**Dunno how happy i am with this, but it's been too long. So, here it is. Thank you all for your patience, and rest assured i haven't forgotten or given up on any of my stories.**

No matter how hard Matt fought consciousness, it just kept coming back. The first thing he was aware of was the deep, aching pounding in his head. He laid in bed with his eyes closed for a while, knowing if he moved it would only get worse. His mouth was sticky and felt glued shut. He tried to drift back to sleep, but the memory of the last few days kept nudging at his foggy brain. He'd killed Jay. He winced as the thought sent what felt like a ragged knife through his brain. Dark, bloodshot eyes cracked open and he reached for the nightstand. The bottle wasn't there. Had he knocked it over? He couldn't remember. Matt shifted until he could see over the edge of the mattress, expecting to see Southern Comfort seeping into the carpet and a few swallows left in the bottle. There was nothing.

Matt propped himself up on his elbow with a groan, trying to sit up until a wave of nausea hit him and he belched. No matter, some water, an aspirin, and some hair of the dog was all he needed. Just a drink to get him through the day. Ugh, make that three aspirin. He struggled up and swung his feet onto the floor, then pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. Shit. Where was that bottle? And why was he alone?

"Johnny?" he called, then winced again as the sound of his own voice threatened to split his skull.

"Right here," a soft voice said from behind him. Matt turned and saw his boyfriend quietly shutting the bedroom door, a big glass of water in his hand, the other curled around what Matt assumed were pills. Johnny handed the water and pills to him, and Matt took them gratefully, draining half the water before he took a breath. It didn't do much for his roiling stomach, but he could keep it down.

"You're an angel, sweetness," Matt rasped. "Where's my SoCo?"

"Gone," Johnny replied. Matt was too wrapped up in his discomfort to notice the sour twist to his lover's pouty lips.

"Musta drank it. Get me the other bottle, will you? I'm sure there's one left," he said with a hiccuping burp, then finished his water.

"You didn't drink it," Johnny said, his arms folded. "I got rid of it. And you're not getting any more."

"Dammit, Johnny," Matt complained, rubbing his eyes. "It's just a shot to get rid of this fucking hangover. Can't you see I'm in pain? Now stop fucking around with me."

"Just a shot. Then just a shot turns into two. Then three, then you're on your way to another bottle before you pass out again. I am not living this way, Matt. You're going to have to find some other way to deal with Jay's disappearance, because I'm not going to watch you drink yourself to death."

The speech had a rehearsed quality that set Matt's teeth on edge. "Are you cutting a fucking promo on me? Fuck, just get outta my way and I'll get my own fucking bottle." He got up to cross to the door, but Johnny stood in front of him.

"No! I'm not letting you do this! You're out of control. You haven't showered, you haven't even changed clothes. All you do is get wasted and cry while everyone else has been trying to keep this place in order and find Jay. You think this isn't hard on them? On Chris, on Adam? On me?" Johnny's lip quivered and his chocolate eyes filled, but all Matt heard were accusations. Wasn't he responsible enough for this tragedy? And Now Johnny was trying to lay more on him. His head throbbed, he really needed a drink.

"I said, get the fuck out of my way," he growled.

"I said no," Johnny said, his chin lifted. Matt grabbed the offered throat and slammed Johnny against the door he'd been blocking.

"How the fuck are you gonna stop me, huh?" Matt hissed, sour breath close enough to ruffle Johnny's hair. He glared, certain his anger and more powerful build would intimidate Johnny into backing down, despite the fact that Johnny himself was a fighter, lithe and quicker than Matt. That fighting fire he so loved in those soft doe eyes had disappeared, but not replaced by fear. That fire had been quenched by a poignant sorrow.

"You gonna hit me, Matty?" Johnny whispered. "Is that what we do now?"

The question hit Matt like a bucket of cold water over his head. The blinding rage brought on by his guilt and his hangover dissolved, and he backed away in horror. "Shit... Johnny, I..." Matt trailed off. He couldn't think. There were no excuses, no magic words that would make everything all better. He flopped down to sit on the bed, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

Johnny pushed off the door and looked down at his boyfriend. "I'll put up with a lot of bullshit, because I love you, Matt. But I won't be abused again."

Matt flinched. Johnny was referring to his controlling ex-girlfriend, Melina. She'd almost broken him, but he'd finally found the courage to leave her and realized he didn't have to live under somebody's thumb. To be compared to her cut Matt deep. Unable to look Johnny in the eye, he mumbled, "I didn't mean it, sweetness. I just... I feel so fucking bad. About everything. I deserve worse than this hangover."

Johnny knelt and took Matt's hands in his, catching his eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Daddy. Jay going missing..." His voice broke a bit, and he reached up to stroke a hand down Matt's stubbled cheek, searching for strength. He wasn't finding any. He cleared his throat and went on. "It's just a thing that happened. You couldn't know he'd leave the house, or about the storm."

Matt's puffy eyes filled, his swollen lips trembling as he admitted aloud what he knew in his heart. "I killed him."

"No. Oh no, baby..." Johnny's heart broke. He reached for Matt to stroke his unwashed hair that stuck out in all directions and hug him close, but pounding on the door before it flew open interrupted him.

Shane stood in the doorway, looking breathless and grinning ear to ear. "You guys. They found him. Jay's alive!"

"What?" Johnny stood up, eyes wide and heart pounding. "He's okay?"

"Well, I don't know about okay," Shane said, that grin plastered on his face. "I guess he's sick, but he's alive. Everyone else just left for the hospital. Matt? Oh Matt, buddy..."

Johnny sat down on the bed and gathered his boyfriend into his arms, just holding him as Matt sobbed.

o~o~o

Tyler drove as fast as he dared to the hospital, the vehicle bumping and crawling over ice and packed snow the plows had left behind. Shannon sat up front fucking with the radio, while Chris sat behind Tyler, with Adam and Jeff in the last row of seats. To keep from going crazy with the slow pace of the car, Adam and Chris were on the phone with a couple of worried mothers who had heard about the storm on the news.

"Yes, Ma," Adam said. "I know you were worried. You're the first one I called."

"Carol, it's Chris. I wanted to call you and tell you that Jay is safe. He'd gone for a walk and gotten lost in the storm..."

"Oh Ma, I'm so scared... They said he's really sick."

"We don't know his condition yet. We're on the way to the hospital now. Here, I'll give you the name of it, you can call ahead."

"Okay. Okay, thank you, Ma. Yeah, the rest of us are all fine. Oh. You saw that? Well, we're kinda dating now..." Adam said, a smile tugging at his lips when the hand in his squeezed his fingers.

"I know. We were... I should have been with him, Carol. I shouldn't have left him... I'm so sorry..." Chris hunched over in his seat, his voice choking as he wiped tears on his sleeve. Adam glanced up and undid his seat belt, moving up beside Chris.

"Hey, Ma? I gotta talk to Carol and call Vince. We'll have a long talk later, I promise. Okay, love you too." Adam put down his phone and grabbed Chris's, putting it up to his ear as Chris buried his face in his shoulder. "Carol? It's Adam. I know, Mom, no one saw him take off or knew about the storm. Just a whole bunch of bad timing. Yeah. Call the airlines, and we'll call as soon as we know anything. I promise. Okay. Love you, Mom. Bye." Adam hung up, holding back his own tears as Chris tried to calm down. "No one blames you, Chrissy. Not Carol, not me. It wasn't your fault," he soothed.

"You want me to call Vince?" Jeff asked quietly. They'd left most of the phone calls to Shane, hoping Matt would help, as all their phones had messages from people who had heard about the storm and couldn't get a hold of them. They'd probably called Vince already, but Adam felt like he needed to talk to the boss himself. Sure enough, Adam gave Jeff a hard look over his shoulder.

"No, I can do it. Just give me a minute."

Jeff nodded and sat back, understanding. He'd seen that look and heard those words from Adam's lips before, and even though it was usually in the ring, Jeff thought the same principle applied. Adam was hurt, hurt bad, but he needed to feel strong and keep going. Jeff would let him do what he needed to do, but he'd be watching carefully.

o~o~o

Tyler led Shannon back to the waiting room, a tray of coffees in to-go cups in his hands. No one had asked for any, but it gave them something to do while they all waited for word on Jay. Adam and Jeff sat holding hands on a tan couch that stretched along a wall made mostly of tinted windows, and Adam carried on a light conversation with an older woman that sat next to him. Matching chairs and sofas were strewn around the open room, forming several waiting areas with their own little tables, a few occupied with other waiting families. Tyler set the coffee down on the table in front of Adam, noting Chris standing alone, staring out at the snow and chewing on his nails.

When they'd first arrived and asked about Jay, the lady at the desk had told them he was with doctors, and pointed them to the couple that had brought him in. Chris had introduced himself and immediately grabbed the grey-haired man in a crushing hug. Mike Wheeling was a bit surprised, but patted Chris's back anyway. Jade had willingly taken Adam into her arms, cooing to him and petting his long golden hair as if used to comforting men twice her size. After the first round of thank-yous, Chris and Jade sat down to discuss Jay's condition while Mike and Tyler went over where he'd been found, and why the rescue squad hadn't thought to contact private residences within their search grid. The minutes had stretched into an hour, then two, and now they were just waiting.

"I brought coffee," Tyler said, pulling the cups out of their little pockets and feeling useless. "Sugar and creamer is on the tray there. They only had the powdered stuff. I can get more if there's not enough." He held out a cup to Jeff, who shook his head as Adam grabbed another. "Jade, Mike? Coffee?" he asked the older woman and her husband who sat in a chair nearby.

"Reckon I could use it," Mike said in his soft Texas twang, leaning forward to take the cup from Tyler. "Thank you, son."

"You really don't have to stay, we know it's getting late" Adam said, gesturing towards the darkening sky outside with his stir stick. "And you've done so much for us already." Jade patted Adam's knee with a warm smile.

"We couldn't dream of leaving now. After caring for him the last couple days, I feel a bit of responsibility for him."

Mike smiled fondly at his wife. "She's been worrying at the poor boy day and night, making ointments for his frostbite blisters, feeding him broth, changing his socks."

"I'm worried about his foot," Jade said with a frown. "But I'm sure the doctors will fix him right up. And I think I can rest assured he will be well cared for with you boys. You seem to love him very much." She nodded over at Shannon, who had hung back unnoticed behind Tyler. His arms were laden with balloons and stuffed animals. Jeff's lips curled up in a smile.

"Damn, Shannon. Did the gift shop vomit on you?"

Shannon shrugged, blushing. "I guess I went a little crazy." He let Tyler help him unload the gifts onto the table, handing Adam a little blue bear when the blonde eyed it. "Here, keep him. I know you got a thing for teddies."

Jeff opened his mouth to make a lingerie joke, but his words died when a doctor strode into the room and stopped at the nurses' desk. All the families waiting went silent, watching to see who the nurse would direct him to, whose questions would finally be answered. Adam's stomach flip-flopped when the nurse gestured in his direction, and suddenly he regretted the sips of coffee. He handed Jeff the half-empty cup as he stood.

"Chris, the doctor's coming," he said, holding his hand out. Chris jumped, then turned and cleared his throat, taking Adam's outstretched hand to draw strength from.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Otero. Are you the Reso family?" the doctor asked. He looked too young to be a physician, all dark tousled hair and round cheeks, but his grey eyes were sharp as he surveyed the bunch that all rose to their feet.

"I'm Jay's brother," Adam said, clutching Chris's hand with his heart in his throat. It was close enough to the truth, and he didn't think they'd be doing a blood test to see if they were really related.

"And I'm his fiance," Chris added. They exchanged names, and Dr. Otero launched into an explanation about the effects of hypothermia and frostbite. Chris listened, his features set in determined lines as he took in every word and asked questions. Adam felt light-headed when the doctor mentioned dry gangrene and a slim chance of amputating Jay's foot, but Chris calmly told him that Jay was a professional athlete and to make every effort to save it. They started talking about medications and pneumonia, and Adam wanted to scream at them both to shut up and just tell him that Jay was going to be okay.

Jeff noticed Adam getting ready to tear his hair out, and said, "Listen doc, is Jay gonna be all right? Bottom line."

Dr. Otero inclined his head towards Jeff. "We can tell he was in excellent health before this incident. He has some hard days ahead, but barring any complications, he has every chance of coming through this just fine."

Adam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Fucking doctors and their weasel words, but it was enough. "Thank you. Can we see him?"

"He's currently sedated, but you're welcome to sit with him. We find that patients recover faster with a close support group. We allow two visitors in the ICU at a time."

"That would be us," Chris said, indicating himself and Adam. They shared a quick goodbye and another heartfelt thank-you to the Wheelings, then followed the doctor down the hall. Chris's heart sank when he looked in the window to the room the doctor led them to, seeing a bed surrounded by machines and a nurse bending over the body lying there. That couldn't be Jay. His strong, gorgeous, laughing Jay lying so silent and still... but as they entered the room he saw his beloved's face.

"Oh, Jay," Adam murmured. The nurse had been applying something to the red, peeling skin on Jay's forehead and cheeks, but straightened and stood aside to give them room. Chris stepped closer, peering through the clear plastic of the oxygen mask that covered Jay's nose and mouth. The tip of his nose caved in on itself, a tiny line of stitches crawling across it where they'd cut out dead tissue. His hospital gown hung off one shoulder, pulled down to accommodate the chest tube sticking out from between his ribs, while smaller tubes lodged in his arm. The machines hooked with wires to his body hummed and beeped softly, and Chris found an odd comfort in them telling him Jay was alive.

Adam sat on Jay's right, his eyes red and watery and his lips puckered as he gazed at his best friend. "Can you hear me, Jason?" he asked, smoothing short, crumbled blond locks of hair. "It's Adam. We're here. We've been looking for you. You're gonna be okay..."

Chris swallowed when Adam's voice cracked, his heart racing as he looked down at his boyfriend's left hand. He wanted to hold it, but the fingers were peeling and blistered. Bandages wound around his right hand, as it had been more exposed, gripping his phone in the snow. The doctor said there was nerve damage that would hopefully heal along with the fingertips, which had gotten the same treatment as his nose. Hopefully, he'd said. The thought that Jay might never be able to feel their hands entwined together again threatened to crush him, so he beat it back and focused on caressing Jay's arm and bare shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Jay. I'm sorry I let you go. I swear I'll never let you go again. You just work on getting better." Chris stroked the overgrown whiskers on Jay's cheek, then tugged gently on his earlobe, rubbing it under his thumb. It was something Chris often did while Jay was driving or they were snuggling, an absent-minded habit of being close, and Chris hoped he could feel it and know he was there. When Jay didn't respond, he turned to the doctor and nurse in the corner going over the chart in hushed tones. "When will he wake up?"

Dr. Otero looked up. "The sedation should wear off in an hour or so, but he's still running a fever and is on some heavy pain medication. I'm hoping his fever breaks tonight, but when he wakes up he might be a little off."

"We can handle it," Adam said, still fussing with Jay's hair. It gave his something to focus on besides how ravaged Jay looked. Chris stood.

"Are you his primary nurse?" he asked the woman. A small, sturdy woman with a no-nonsense air, but a friendly face, she outstretched her hand to Chris.

"Yes. I'm Rhonda."

"Chris, nice to meet you," he said, taking her hand and feeling her grip his firmly before letting go. He put on a charming smile, dampened as it was by the worry-lines on his forehead and the tears that threatened his eyes. "Rhonda, if you have time, I'd like you to tell me what all these machines do and what his medication schedule is."

Rhonda nodded, a hint of a smile on her thick lips. "Of course, Chris. I appreciate family who wants to be involved. I'll give you the tour."

o~o~o

Hours later, Chris dozed at Jay's bedside. He'd convinced Adam to go back to the cabin and get a good night's sleep, and come back in the morning. Adam had balked at first despite his drooping eyelids, until Chris had pointed out they didn't want Adam wandering the hospital in his sleep. Adam had relented with a blush of shame, but Chris knew he was better off getting rest in bed with Jeff than staying here and making his sleep problems worse. Chris himself hadn't been more than an arm's length away from Jay since he'd arrived, and now curled in a comfy chair with a pillow under his head. The television played at low volume near the ceiling, and at first Chris thought that was the source of the groaning. He struggled upright to reach for the remote, then his eyes flew all the way open when he saw Jay stirring, and he reached for the call button instead.

"Jay?" His temperature had gone down a couple degrees, and earlier Rhonda had switched his oxygen mask with a tube that ran under his mangled nose. Chris had put a thin layer of Vaseline on his lips, but they were still chapped and cracked, and Chris winced as they parted.

"Chris..." Jay's voice sounded harsh and garbled as it spoke the name, and it was the most beautiful fucking thing Chris had ever heard.

"I'm here, babe. Chrissy's right here, you're safe with me now." He pet Jay's arm and shoulder, anywhere he could safely touch to reassure him. Jay blinked, his blue eyes rolling and squinting as they tried to focus. The night nurse bustled in, and Chris called her over. "He's waking up."

The nurse checked his vitals and asked how he was feeling, but Jay just blinked, looking confused until his wild gaze landed on Chris.

"Chrissy... smile in the snow... pretty..." He reached up a hand to touch Chris's face and Chris held it gently, wary of the blistered skin and tubes. Sure enough, Jay's eyes squinched shut. "Ow..."

"I know, baby," Chris reassured. "You got hurt, you're sick. Just be still and rest, I'm right here."

"Thirsty," Jay replied, smacking his lips. The nurse looked up from a machine.

"I'll get some ice chips and inform the doctor on call," she said, then left them briefly to get a cup of ice and a spoon. When she returned, she gave them to Chris.

"I got you. Here, this'll help," he said, nudging at Jay's lips with the spoon until he opened. As the chips melted on Jay's dry, heated tongue, a doctor came in to check him over. The doctor on call turned out to be an older lady.

"How do you feel?" she asked. "Are you in pain?"

Jay swallowed and blinked again, blue eyes hazy. "Tired... found tree..." He groaned again and turned back to Chris. "Hurts..."

"What hurts, love?" Chris asked, then felt his heart rip apart when Jay's reddened lips trembled and he reached for him.

"Just hurts... please..."

"Okay, okay. Shh, lie still," Chris shushed, caressing his shoulder and kissing his hair. "Can you give him something to get him through the night?" He knew Jay's nerves were raw from the frostbite, and every inch of snow-burned skin must be in pain. He'd never seen his Jay so child-like. Childish, sure, when they were bickering or he had a silly mood on, but not helpless and vulnerable like this. Chris felt like he'd do anything to spare the man he loved more pain. He glanced up to see the doctor already injecting the IV.

"The best thing for him now is to rest and heal," she said, making a note on the chart.

"You hear that, Jay?" he asked, tugging on his earlobe. "Close your eyes and rest so you'll get better. And when you feel better, we'll go to the beach. Somewhere warm, with the sand under our toes and the waves crashing. We'll get married on a tropical island and we'll live happily ever after, how does that sound? I love you."

Jay hummed, a tiny smile curling the corner of his lips. Not knowing what else to do, Chris sang to him, and watched over him as he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
